


The Light in the darkness

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Magnus and Alec have just moved in to their new home after a turbulent few first weeks of their relationship. Raphael has joined them in the new apartment and is still confused about his feelings towards Alec's ex girlfriend, Lydia Branwell. His almost instant attraction to her both scares and excites him but it leaves him confused as well. He knows that a relationship between a vampire and a mundane is strongly frowned upon but it doesnt stop him thinking about it.When Raphael finally gives in to new feelings, it doesnt take long before the very charismatic head of the vampires, Camille Bellacourt gets wind of what is going on and makes her views on the matter heard.It not only causes trouble for Raphael but for Magnus and Alec as well when Camille tries to get in between them telling Alec that Magnus was once her lover. Will she success in the destruction of two relationships or will the light of love conquer the evil darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up fic to The Magic of Love. I touched on Raphael's feelings for Lydia in the first story and wanted to keep going with it. I really wanted an unusual pairing and this this is what i came up with. I hope all my readers of The magic of love and any new ones as well like it as much as they did the first one.   
> Please dont hesitate to leave me comments and kudos, i love hearing from my readers. Hope you enjoy it.

It had been three weeks since Valentine’s demon attack and Lydia and Jace’s rescue. Magnus and Alec had taken the time to relax and take a breath, allowing themselves to fully relax for the first time in months. 

Alec had gone back to work the day after Jace had been woken up and Magnus and Raphael had gone back to his ruined house to start organizing his intended move into the city. At least, that’s what it started out as but after being separated for only one sleepless night for both of them, Magnus came back the next day.  
Alec had opened the door of his apartment and been almost knocked off his feet by a very clingy warlock boyfriend.

“What the……” Was the only words he had managed to utter before two soft perfect lips crashed down onto his and held him captive till he started feeling light headed. 

“I can’t do it, my angel, I just couldn’t be away from you like that.” He said in between hasty kisses to his neck and jaw line. 

Alec smiled as he held his man tightly to him, Magnus’ legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms were around his shoulders in a vice like grip. 

He knew he owed the love of his life a confession.

“I didn’t want to say anything but I kinda felt the same way, babe. I don’t think I got any sleep last night without you next to me. It was like half of me was missing.” He said, softly.

Magnus looked up into his face and Alec saw those deep brown eyes were shiny with unshed tears. He couldn’t help giving a chuff of laughter. Oh, Magnus, you’re priceless, he thought.

“Don’t laugh at me, Alexander, I get enough scorn from Raphael. He was giving me the stink eye all night. I can’t say I blame him, though. I had him up for most of it making hot milk and playing Scrabble. Anyway, it’s all your fault.” 

He gave his shoulder a playful slap, sniffing.

“How is it my fault?” Alec said, amusement all over his face. This’ll be interesting, he thought, how’s he going to justify this?

“If you weren’t so god damned adorable and hot and made me fall completely in love with you, I wouldn’t have turned into this disgusting puddle of needy warlock you see before you. So, I’m blaming you.” 

Magnus gave him a loud hard kiss on his lips and nuzzled his face into his neck.   
Alec felt the grin spread rapidly across his face as he leaned into him. He loved seeing Magnus’ soft vulnerable under belly. He knew he could be a total bad ass when he needed to be and seeing him in full battle mode the night of Valentine’s attack at the house had been nothing short of spectacular. It made him feel secretly proud to think his boyfriend was so uniquely special and he was all his, he didn’t have to share him with anyone. Except for one very prickly vampire, on the odd occasion.   
He hefted Magnus’ weight, his hands supporting him under his firm rump.

“I think I should sit down before I fall down, babe.” He said, softly and he pushed the door closed with his butt. 

He had thought Magnus would let him go by now but from the way he just tightened his grip even more, that looked like it wasn’t an option. He gave a soft chuckle as he headed for the sofa and turned so he could lay Magnus’ back against its surface. He had no choice but to follow him down and then found himself resting full length along his body, Magnus pulling his head down to his and taking his mouth once again.

“Hey babe? Do you think you could let me go for a few minutes so I could get out of my dirty clothes and get cleaned up?” Alec managed to get out when Magnus finally left his mouth alone to start trailing kisses over his cheek. 

He felt his vibrating hum against his chest and he knew exactly what his man was thinking.

“Magnus Bane, you have a one tracked mind. Why don’t you let me have a shower and change and you can organise dinner?” 

Alec suggested, but he still found himself tilting his head so Magnus could get better access to that irresistible spot on his neck. 

“Don’t you need your back scrubbed?” Magnus purred, lifting his head to reveal those golden cat like eyes. 

Alec felt himself start to burst into flames and gave a low groan.

“You don’t fight fair, babe.” Magnus laughed.

“You know what they say, my angel, all’s fair in love and war.” He knew exactly what he was doing to his shadow hunter and he was enjoying every minute of it. Being separated for twelve hours had been excruciating. 

“Yeah, except when it’s got to do with a horny warlock. No, come on, behave yourself. I missed you too but we need to do this." 

With great effort, he pulled himself away from a very frustrated boyfriend and offered him a hand to sit up. Magnus grumped at him and started folding his arms over his chest but it didn’t last long and he took his hand and stood in front of him, leaning his forehead against his chest. Alec felt his arms going around his body automatically and Magnus started to smile against him. He felt his hands starting to reach up and go for the buttons of his greasy work shirt. He rolled his eyes and pulled back.

“No, babe, knock it off. Go organise dinner. I don’t care what or how you do it, but I’m starving.” 

Magnus tried a last-ditch effort to keep Alec with him by pulling the puppy dog eyes at him and he even went so far as to let his demon mark shine back again. Alec felt his mouth go dry and the front of his jeans get tighter. Keep it together, keep it together, he chanted to himself as he stood before him, hands fisting in concentration at his sides.

“Arghh! You’re gonna end me, Bane.” He growled through gritted teeth. 

Magnus went to grab him, a sly grin on his face but Alec, eyes screwed up tight, turned with a “No.” and a shake of his head, and headed for the bathroom. He smiled when he heard the soft whimper behind him. Alec one, warlock zero, he thought as he closed the bathroom door.  
After that, it was decided that Magnus would stay with Alec until they found a new place together.

Raphael elected to take over care taking duties till they did. He needed some space for a while to get his thoughts together. Thank fully, Lydia hadn’t been around since she had gone back home after they had broken her out of the spell and she still didn’t remember anything about those three days. Raphael felt, however, that they were branded on his brain. In spite of his brief discussion with Magnus in the bathroom the morning after they had brought Lydia back, and his assurances that whatever he decided to do with regards to the way he felt about her, he would support him, Raphael was no closer to making a decision. Everything about the idea of pursuing a relationship with a mundane had bad idea stamped all over it and yet he still found himself entertaining the possibility of it. 

Maybe the time alone at the house would help him sort things out. If nothing else, it gave him time away from his thoroughly infatuated friend and his boyfriend. It had been a long time since Raphael had seen Magnus so wrapped up in someone. In fact, he didn’t think he ever had. The closest he had come to it was with Camille Bellacourt, head of the vampire clans. 

Camille was like most vampires and was extremely self-centered, treating Magnus more like a pet than a partner. It had almost killed him to see him be used like that and he was so relieved when he finally ended it. Thankfully, Camille had been out of their lives for a long time now and he just hoped it stayed that way.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the next weekend looking at apartments. They had seen that many that they were all starting to blur together to Alec before they got to the last one. 

It was a brand-new condo in a recently renovated building. The living area and open plan kitchen looked huge to Alec and he wondered why they really needed that much space. Magnus had fallen in love with it, however, especially the balcony and the rooftop terrace. There were three good sized bedrooms two with their own bath rooms so Raphael could have more than enough of his own space. Because it was new, it was available straight away and Magnus handed the surprised real estate agent over a check the same day. She gushed over it that much Alec kept waiting for her to bend down and kiss his feet.

As usual, Magnus was eager to move his things in straight away but Alec managed to talk him into getting a moving van for the big pieces of furniture that he had decided to take to their new place.

“Babe, it’s not going to look too good if we just suddenly turn up in the place out of the blue. We have neighbors now you know.” He reminded him.

Magnus begrudgingly agreed and organised a moving company for the next weekend and Alec gave in and allowed him to use his magic to bring the rest of his things. 

Alec found someone to take over the lease on his apartment and Magnus ‘packed’ up his things the day before they were due to move while he was at work. He had come home to find the place devoid of his belongings and Magnus sitting in the middle of the empty living room with a picnic prepared, complete with grass, trees and flowers. It had taken Alec a few minutes to get his head around the sight of a park in his apartment but after a few minutes, Magnus had taken him by the hand and pulled him down onto the rug and handed him a glass of wine and he slowly started to relax about it. He was just going to have to get used to things like that happening now he was going to be living with a warlock and become a part of a world that until two months ago, he had no idea existed.

The next day, they moved into their new home. And thanks to Magnus’ magic, it had been relatively effortless. Magnus had insisted on a few new pieces of furniture to go along with the ones he had brought from his house. Alec had gone into the bedroom to put his clothes away in the very large walk in wardrobe, only to find when he returned, a brand new modular sofa in the living room opposite the large glass fronted fire place. He gave Magnus a look and opened his mouth to ask where it had come from but decided not to bother. His boyfriend looked way too pleased with his choice and Alec had never been into interior design. He found when it came to Magnus and his magic a “don’t ask, don’t tell” attitude was best. Magnus grabbed him and squeezed him tight.

“Think of all those cold winter nights we can spend curled up on it in front of the fire place. The lights turned off and the fire light reflecting in those gorgeous eyes of yours.” He said, giving him a loud peck on the cheek. Alec nodded. He had to admit that did sound appealing.  
The other addition was a large dining room table and eight chairs that Magnus justified because the table in his house would have been way too big for the space and Alec’s discount furniture setting was too small. Again, Alec had to agree with him. 

Raphael waited till the sun had set before he got in the Audi and headed for the city and the new apartment. He had to admit he was feeling slightly apprehensive about the move and was glad that Magnus had decided to keep the house. It would give him a place to retreat to if he needed time away from his two loved up house mates.

As he drove, he reflected on his decision to forget about Lydia. It had been a hard-fought choice but he was resolved to keep it. What hope had he really had in forming any sort of relationship with the woman? Absolutely none, especially when she found out the truth about him. It was the classic tale of the fish and the bird falling in love. The logistics of the whole thing were impossible and Raphael knew it. It was easy for Magnus to say that he had a chance; he had managed to fall in love with one of the only known shadow hunters in existence. Raphael gave a chuff. You couldn’t tell him that was just luck. Obviously, their bond had played a major part in it. 

No, best to stop thinking about something he could never have before his thoughts drove him mad with longing. Someone who could live forever didn’t need that sort of pressure on themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the next weekend looking at apartments. They had seen that many that they were all starting to blur together to Alec before they got to the last one. 

It was a brand-new condo in a recently renovated building. The living area and open plan kitchen looked huge to Alec and he wondered why they really needed that much space. Magnus had fallen in love with it, however, especially the balcony and the rooftop terrace. There were three good sized bedrooms two with their own bath rooms so Raphael could have more than enough of his own space. Because it was new, it was available straight away and Magnus handed the surprised real estate agent over a check the same day. She gushed over it that much Alec kept waiting for her to bend down and kiss his feet.

As usual, Magnus was eager to move his things in straight away but Alec managed to talk him into getting a moving van for the big pieces of furniture that he had decided to take to their new place.

“Babe, it’s not going to look too good if we just suddenly turn up in the place out of the blue. We have neighbors now you know.” He reminded him.

Magnus begrudgingly agreed and organised a moving company for the next weekend and Alec gave in and allowed him to use his magic to bring the rest of his things. 

Alec found someone to take over the lease on his apartment and Magnus ‘packed’ up his things the day before they were due to move while he was at work. He had come home to find the place devoid of his belongings and Magnus sitting in the middle of the empty living room with a picnic prepared, complete with grass, trees and flowers. It had taken Alec a few minutes to get his head around the sight of a park in his apartment but after a few minutes, Magnus had taken him by the hand and pulled him down onto the rug and handed him a glass of wine and he slowly started to relax about it. He was just going to have to get used to things like that happening now he was going to be living with a warlock and become a part of a world that until two months ago, he had no idea existed.

The next day, they moved into their new home. And thanks to Magnus’ magic, it had been relatively effortless. Magnus had insisted on a few new pieces of furniture to go along with the ones he had brought from his house. Alec had gone into the bedroom to put his clothes away in the very large walk in wardrobe, only to find when he returned, a brand new modular sofa in the living room opposite the large glass fronted fire place. He gave Magnus a look and opened his mouth to ask where it had come from but decided not to bother. His boyfriend looked way too pleased with his choice and Alec had never been into interior design. He found when it came to Magnus and his magic a “don’t ask, don’t tell” attitude was best. Magnus grabbed him and squeezed him tight.

“Think of all those cold winter nights we can spend curled up on it in front of the fire place. The lights turned off and the fire light reflecting in those gorgeous eyes of yours.” He said, giving him a loud peck on the cheek. 

Alec nodded. He had to admit that did sound appealing.  
The other addition was a large dining room table and eight chairs that Magnus justified because the table in his house would have been way too big for the space and Alec’s discount furniture setting was too small. Again, Alec had to agree with him. 

Raphael waited till the sun had set before he got in the Audi and headed for the city and the new apartment. He had to admit he was feeling slightly apprehensive about the move and was glad that Magnus had decided to keep the house. It would give him a place to retreat to if he needed time away from his two loved up house mates.

As he drove, he reflected on his decision to forget about Lydia. It had been a hard-fought choice but he was resolved to keep it. What hope had he really had in forming any sort of relationship with the woman? Absolutely none, especially when she found out the truth about him. It was the classic tale of the fish and the bird falling in love. The logistics of the whole thing were impossible and Raphael knew it. It was easy for Magnus to say that he had a chance; he had managed to fall in love with one of the only known shadow hunters in existence. Raphael gave a chuff. You couldn’t tell him that was just luck. Obviously, their bond had played a major part in it. 

No, best to stop thinking about something he could never have before his thoughts drove him mad with longing. Someone who could live forever didn’t need that sort of pressure on themselves.

He found the building with no trouble and had parked the car in its designated space. He locked it up and headed for the lifts. He had just about reached them when his vampire senses told him he wasn’t alone in the car park. He turned to scan the space, sniffing the air. A waft of familiar perfume filled his nose and he felt himself stiffen. Oh, holy shit. This couldn’t be happening.

Lydia suddenly appeared from around a cement column and seeing him gave a wave and broke out into a jog to reach him. Raphael automatically smiled back but his insides now felt like they were raw. She must of came straight from work. Her golden blond hair was pulled back in a bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a pair of dark rimmed glasses. She wore a shirt with the library logo on it and a tight fitting navy skirt that reached just above her knees with a pair of matching heels.

Raphael felt his mouth go dry and he dropped his gaze to the ground. Jesus, all that time telling himself that she meant nothing to him and that he wasn’t interested in any way, and the first sight of the woman in her work clothes, for god’s sake, and it had him questioning his decision in a heart beat. Something you don’t have, don’t forget, a snarky inner voice reminded him.

She reached his side just as the lift dinged and the doors opened. He could hear her elevated heart beat pounding against her ribs and her slightly huffy breath. 

“Hey Raphael, good to see you again.” she smiled and stuck out a hand towards him. 

For a few seconds, he thought very seriously about not taking it but a strict upbringing where manners were concerned still shaped his behaviour. He took her hand in his and waited for the inevitable jolt of reaction from his ice-cold flesh. But it didn’t happen. He found himself staring at Lydia hoping he didn’t look as shocked as he felt. Say something, you idiot, that voice whispered in his head.

“Hello, Miss Branwell. It’s nice to see you again. I didn’t know Magnus and Alec were having visitors this evening.” He congratulated himself on keeping his voice smooth and even.

“Please, call me Lydia and yeah, I didn’t think they would want guest either when they only moved in today. They’re probably surrounded by boxes and packing crates still.” She replied. 

Raphael just smiled and nodded as they rode the elevator together to the top floor. If he knew Magnus, everything would have been put in its new place hours ago but he wasn’t going to enlighten Lydia on that point. As he stood there beside her, he tried very hard not to think about the way her perfume seemed to fill the air in the small space. It was behaving like a form of poisonous gas to his resolve. He closed his eyes and willed himself to think of something else. Lydia gave him a slightly concerned look.

“I know how you feel, I’m not fond of small spaces either. Elevators tend to freak me out a bit.” She said, taking his pained look for claustrophobia.

Raphael wanted to tell her she didn’t know what confined spaces were until she woke up in a narrow wooden box six feet under the earth but that was another thought best kept to himself. The last thing he needed was a panicked human being in close quarters.

Finally they arrived at their floor and Raphael waved a hand for Lydia to go first. She smiled at him again and exited the lift. They walked up to the correct door and Lydia raised a hand to knock but the door swung open to find a beaming Magnus standing in front of them. His face faltered just a little when he saw them standing there together but to his credit he didn’t say a word, just allowing his eyes to hold Raphael’s for an extra few seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

From the sounds of the other voices coming from the living room, others had the same idea. Raphael trailed behind Lydia and Magnus into the large open room. Yep, just as he expected, everything was in place from the art works on the walls to the small Knick knacks on the shelves. Lydia propped just inside the space to stare dumb founded around the room.

“Wow, guys! You don’t waste any time getting settled in.” She said, amazed.

“I know, right? That’s what I said. Hey, means more time to celebrate though.” 

Jace was sprawled out on the large sofa, a bottle of beer in his hand. Lydia shook her head at him. Typical Jace, makes himself at home as usual.

“Yeah, but if you spill that beer on the new sofa you’ll be commiserating instead.” Alec said, giving him a stern look.

Jace looked back at his friend and poked his tongue out at him. Alec shook his head. Jace was like Peter Pan, he would never grow up but after his run in with Valentine, Alec was just glad to have his friend back, however he acted.  
Clary was beside him, a small hand resting protectively on his leg. She was trying to look sternly at him but if wasn’t working. Alec had only seen Jace at work over the last few weeks but Clary had started making a habit of bringing him his lunch each day. Losing him for almost a week had made her very clingy and protective. 

Jace had said something to Alec about it one day at work.

“Don’t be too hard on her, man. She was going nuts while you were out to it and if she ever found out exactly what happened it wouldn’t be great.” Alec had said. 

Jace had agreed with him and also told him that he had decided not to tell her the truth about his disappearance. He also reminded Jace to watch what he said around Lydia as well. 

Jace’s face dropped the grin when he saw Raphael standing back behind Magnus. His last encounter with the prickly vampire had shaken him up quite a bit. He might be a smart ass to most people but he’d be damned if he was going to upset someone who had the means to kill him within minutes. Raphael caught his eye and just to underline his thoughts, gave him an evil looking grin, the very points of his fangs showing behind his lips. Jace’s eyes went wide for a few seconds and he swallowed and turned back to Clary, who gave him a questioning look. 

“Lydia, my dear, can I get you a drink?” Magnus asked, after giving Raphael a very brief reproachful look.

“Yes, thank you, wine will be fine,” She said. He headed for the kitchen and motioned the vampire to follow him.

“We aren’t going to have an issue with Jace are we?” Magnus asked him as he poured the wine into a glass. 

Raphael felt a spike of annoyance. Magnus was his dearest friend but he did tend to take on the role of a father figure on occasion. For some reason, it always made Raphael want to revert back to being a rebellious teenager, not someone who had been around for two hundred years.

“No, I don’t think we are going to have a problem with him but I may. Listen, don’t worry Magnus, I can behave myself, I can assure you.” He said. 

Magnus put a hand on his arm before handing him Lydia’s wine.

“I’m pleased to hear that, Raph. I think we’ve all had enough drama in our lives lately. It would do you good to relax a little as well.” He said.

Why did he get the feeling that Magnus had gone from father figure to possible match maker? Nice try, old friend, but it wasn’t going to happen.

He went out to the living room again and found Lydia sitting on the sofa and handed her the glass. He had tried to hold it so that when she took if from him, their fingers wouldn’t touch but it hadn’t worked. Raphael felt the very brief contact of her slender fingers against his and somehow it had a direct line to that deeply buried ember and he felt it flare within him. He pulled back almost as soon as it happened and a flash of something past over her face. For a few minutes, Raphael felt guilty for causing her happiness to wane. You’re being ridiculous, wake up to yourself, he thought and stepped back once more. 

A knock came from the door once more and Magnus went to open it. Izzy, Simon and their two boys came in, looking around and nodding their heads.

“Wow, bro, this is sure a step up from your old place.” Izzy said as she went over to him and gave him a hug.

“Yeah, I still don’t know why Magnus thinks we need all this space but he loved it so that’s all that mattered.” Alec said, with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Magnus went over to his boyfriend and put his hand around his waist.

“Oh now, cupcake, you know you liked it as well.” He admonished. Alec shot him a stern look.

“Babe, no, don’t ever call me cupcake again, especially in front of my sister and you know I wouldn’t have cared if we lived in a cardboard box, as long as I get to be with you I don’t care where it is.”

Magnus smiled at him and kissed him briefly. When Alec looked back at his sister, she was giving him the ‘aww, so cute’ look again. 

“Don’t get mad at me, Clary is doing it as well.” Izzy said. 

Alec turned to see Jace’s girlfriend doing exactly that. He rolled his eyes. He’d never get why they insisted on giving him and Magnus the same look as a little kid gave a fluffy puppy. The sad part of it was, though, he kind of did get it because it was the same way he felt when Magnus pulled his cutsie face on him. Gah! That was a scary thought.

“It’s okay, my angel, your secret’s safe with me.” Magnus whispered to him and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Alec felt his face heating and he prayed that the two women had missed it. 

“Congrats on the new place, guys, it looks terrific.” Simon said, sticking out a hand and shaking both of theirs.

“Uncle Allie! Your new house is really cool and big. I bet you could ride skateboards in here real easy” Max was tugging   
on the leg of Alec’s jeans. 

“Skateboards are for outside, Maximus.” He reminded his nephew. 

“You must love Uncle Allie heaps to get him this big house, Magnus. Can we come and have a sleep over one night so you can do those magic tricks again?” Jem said, looking up at his uncle’s boyfriend. 

Magnus grinned down at the small boy and immediately got down to his level.

“Well, you’re right Jeremiah, I do love your uncle very much but that’s not why we got our new home. I missed your Uncle too much where I used to live so we got a brand new home so we could be together.You and your brother are most welcome anytime.” He gave the little boy a pat on his back. “And yes, we can do some more magic tricks, how about one now?” Jem’s eyes lit up and Max turned his attention from his uncle.

“Looks like I may have to hand in my favorite uncle card.” Alec said, letting out an exaggerate sigh and pretending to look disappointed.

“Bro, when you introduced your nephews to your magical boyfriend, what did you think was going to happen?” Izzy said quietly next to him, smiling down at her boys.

“I hope you still remember those magic words.” Magnus said, his face in mock seriousness. 

The two excited kids bounced up and down and nodded vigorously.

Magnus made a big show out of putting his hands behind his back and Alec heard the sharp click of his fingers before he brought them back around to the front, hands closed and palms down.

“Okay, you’ve got to say it.” He told the boys.

“Abra cadabra!” They both shouted and Magnus flipped his hands over and opened them to reveal two small chocolates. 

Squeals of delight filled the air as the boys took their treats and then almost tipped Magnus backwards when they wrapped their arms around his neck saying thank you over and over.

“You’re most welcome, boys.” Magnus smiled back at them as he stood back up. 

“I hope you and Uncle Allie are together forever and get married and have lots of kids so we can come over here and play with them all the time.” Jem said, excitedly. 

Izzy stifled a laugh and Magnus looked like he could break out into tears at any moment. Simon just looked embarrassed by his smallest son’s words and Alec had gone a deep shade of pink. From the muffled giggles coming from the sofa, the other three had heard it as well. Raphael was the only one who hadn’t reacted.

“Ah, kids, gotta love ‘em. Absolutely no filter what so ever.” Izzy observed. 

Magnus looked to Alec and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head against his.

“It’s okay my angel, I’ll give it at least another month before I propose.” Magnus whispered.

Alec drew in a sharp breath and his yes flew to Magnus’. He was kidding, wasn’t he? 

“we could throw a hell of a wedding in this place. Jem’s hit on a great idea.” Izzy said, teasing her brother a bit more. 

Alec frowned and was about to open his mouth to say something when Clary joined in.

“Yeah, count me in! hey! we could do it in reverse, Jace and Simon could be the bridesmaids and Izzy, Lydia and I could be the groom’s women. Jem and Max could be ring bearers.” She gushed. 

Alec couldn’t believe this. How the heck had this taken off so quick? Geez, women and weddings, what a combination. Magnus almost looked as gushy as they did, which worried him even more. Quick, change the subject.

“Who wants a tour of the place before we eat?” Alec asked looking around the room.

Of course, everyone jumped at the chance and Alec led them down the hall while Magnus and Raphael headed for the kitchen.   
When they came back, Alec headed for the balcony and opened the two glass doors. A collective round of oohs and ahhs sounded and Alec lifted Max and then Jem up so they could see the lights of the city.

“It’s like Christmas time.” Max observed, while staring in wonder at all the lights as the flickered below them.

Alec smiled. It was a pretty good view. He could picture he and Magnus spending a lot of time out here.  
In the kitchen Magnus had created an Italian feast with pasta. Garlic bread lasagne and salad. By the time everyone had come in from the balcony, the table was filled with steaming dishes of food and piles of plates and cutlery. 

“This all looks fantastic, Magnus, and it smells divine.” Izzy said, taking in deep lungful’s of food scented air. “I wish I could get something on the table this good as fast as this, you really are magic.”

She suddenly stilled when she realized what she had said and her eyes flew to Magnus and then her brother. Alec was doing his best to keep his features straight and not show his surprise and for the most part it was working but he didn’t dare look in Magnus’ direction. Luckily, he was able to save the day.

“Thank you, Isabelle, that’s very kind of you. I can’t take all the credit; Raphael did the cooking earlier, I just reheated everything.” He laughed. 

Raphael’s gaze went straight to Magnus. Why did he have to use him as an excuse? Everyone looked like they were going to accept his explanation, except for Lydia. She had a questioning look on her face.

 

 

“Oh, I thought Raphael only got here when I came up, were you just coming back from somewhere?” Lydia asked and looked straight at him.

Raphael froze and felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Shit Magnus! What have you gotten me into? Think quick or she’ll know your lying about something, he thought.

“Yes, I had been out and had just come back.” He told her, even managing to give a small smile. 

Please let her accept his answer. The few seconds before she said anything felt much longer.

“It must have been difficult cooking while you were still moving in.” Lydia said.

God, why can’t she let this drop? Now he was going to have to lie again. Oh what a tangled web we weave…… The old saying ran through his head and he’d never agreed with anything more at that point.

“Oh Raphael is very adaptable. We unpacked the kitchen things straight away. Shall we eat before it gets cold?” 

Thank you, Magnus, Raphael offered up a silent prayer and felt his shoulders relax once again. His eyes went to his old friend and a knowing look passed between them. He knew Magnus had sensed his unease.


	5. Chapter 5

While everyone was busy filling their plates, Raphael took the opportunity to go down to his new room. It was lucky that Magnus had portaled him into the apartment the night they had taken procession of it to let him look around. He didn’t fancy wandering the hallway, opening random doors in search of a room that he should have known where it was. 

Some of his meager belongings where still in a box on the bed. He had found long ago that being sentimental over certain things didn’t help when you were immortal. They just reflected the passage of time and of things that were lost to him forever. He unpacked the few items from the box. There were several old woven covered books that he stacked on the small shelf underneath his bedside table. 

They contained poetry and a few of Shakespeare’s sonnets that Raphael felt himself continually drawn back to. The old cadence of the language relaxed him and reflected on simpler times. A time before he became a slave to his need for blood. The only other thing in the box was a small wooden chest and he lifted it out and sat it on the top of the bedside table. He sat on the side of his bed and opened it. It held just three things. Two miniature portraits and an aging photograph. He took the two paintings out first, handling them carefully in the small gold edged frames. Mama and Papa. 

These were the only thing he had, apart from his memories, to remind him of them. He had only been twenty years old when Camille had cruelly ripped him from his life and his family and although he had thought himself a grown man, mature and independent, he realized how much he had still needed his parents’ loving guidelines. They had been gone for a long time now but he could still remember certain things about them, even though his rebirth into a vampire should have robbed him of any memories from his human life. He had no idea if other vampires could still recall their previous existence, but sometimes he thought it would have made his life easier if he hadn’t been able to. It was the greatest form of cruelty, being torn from a loving family and never being able to reunite with them again for fear of hurting them or having them think he was some kind of monster. 

He knew the pain of that had been one of the motivating factors in his violent blood lust in his first few years of his new life. It wasn’t hard to allow the deep pain of his loss to intertwine with the over powering need for blood. Raphael felt his grip tighten on the frames and his eyes close, as he allowed himself to think about such things. This was why he kept these in the chest, so he wasn’t confronted with his loss every time he came into his room. He had hoped that the dull ache it caused him each time he gave himself permission to think about them would have faded by now but each visit to the chest was like opening an old wound. 

He replaced the portraits and took out the photograph. It was only the size of a post card in a plain black frame but it was also the only record he had of his sister Rosa. She had been about three years old at the time, roughly Alec’s youngest nephew’s age, and he had been fourteen. He couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips as he gazed down at its aged surface. 

It was the only time they had ever been captured as a family and he remembered it being such a grand occasion. His mother had had them dress in their best clothes and had even bribed Rosa with sweets to behave herself while they sat for the photographer. Now people took photos of their loved ones in a blink of an eye but back then, it had been a big deal. He had vague memories of that day. The way his good clothes felt like they were strangling him, how he had felt so grown up and mature. He gave a soft chuckle. Oh, if he had only known that six short years later he would never be with his parents alive again, he would of made sure he had memorized every single detail of that day and every day that he had spent with them. 

After Magnus had found him again and taken him under his wing, Raphael had desperately wanted to find his family once more. He had worked hard at mastering his constant craving for blood and felt he could handle being with them without wanting to harm them in any way. Magnus always refused, however, and it was the only thing that they ever disagreed about. It frustrated him at the time and he remembered getting so angry with Magnus, feeling that he was just someone else who was keeping him from the only other thing he craved other than blood, his family. 

They were still coming to blows about it ten years later and in a particularly bitter exchange, Magnus finally got angry enough with him over it and had tracked them down and one evening, he took Raphael to see them, from a distance. He remembered being so excited at seeing them again and wanting to run up to their door and burst inside, holding his parents and sister in his arms once more. But the reality of it was quite different. He saw that his parents had both aged quite a bit, the strain of losing their only son had taken a toll on them. Rosa had gotten so big and was now a young woman. They had looked settled and happy as he watched them through the window of the small house they now lived in. 

“Don’t you see, Raphael? They have moved on with their lives, come to terms with your loss. To try to re-enter their lives now would be too hard on them. Look on the mantel piece.” Magnus had told him and he shifted his gaze to the spot he was referring to.

The same photograph he was now looking at sat on the narrow ledge above the fire place. Two candles sat either side of it as did a small glass vase with a small spray of flowers in it. He felt himself crumble to the ground where he had stood. It was a shrine. A shrine to him and the loss of a family that would never be again. 

Magnus had held him as his body shook with painful sobs that felt like his lost soul was being ripped from him all over again. Magnus had portaled them back home and had held him for the rest of the night as he exhausted himself with his sadness. After that, he had never said another word about them. Several decades later, Magnus came to him one day and told him that both his parents had passed away. Raphael had wondered why after all this time that he would tell him about it but then he handed him the small wooden chest and found the two small paintings inside along with the photograph. It had been a very bitter sweet moment for him but as much as it pained him to look upon their faces he was very grateful to his old friend for giving him an everlasting memory of them that wouldn’t be lost to his mind as the centuries wore on. 

It was around then that he had decided to find Rosa. She was an elderly lady by then and he managed to track her down to a nursing home. He found himself unable to stop from going and visiting her, ready to make up a story about being some long-lost relative that was the spitting image of her brother. When he arrived at the home, the staff told him that Rosa’s mind had been claimed by dementia and that she no longer even knew her own children. It had been a relief in a way, he now no longer would have to lie to her and feel guilty about why he was actually there.

He had entered her room and saw a frail old lady, sitting in a chair, looking blindly out the dark window. He had taken her hand and found that his words came pouring out of him like a flood, confessing as to why he had disappeared from their lives so suddenly. She had made no sign of acknowledgment about what he had told her what so ever, and he had hung his head, the burden of his released words, so long stuck in his chest like a deeply buried splinter, not giving him the feeling of relief as he had hoped. Rosa had turned her head and looked at him from the same beetle black eyes as his own.

“Raffy.” 

He’d stared back at her in absolute shock and amazement. His body so tense he felt like it was made of stone. Rosa had called him by the nick name she had used for him as a small child. Dear God, had his words actually gotten through to her? Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked back at her with hope filling him to the brim.

“Yes, Rosa, it’s Raffy.” He said softly, patting her soft hand. 

He waited for her to reply but she had only frowned at him and he saw that those dark eyes had once again clouded over and she just turned back to the window to continue her blank observations. Raphael had let her hand go and stood up. He wanted to double up and retreat into himself. This was so cruel; his life had been nothing but a series of body blows and he couldn’t take it any longer. He had left the home and never returned, refusing to put himself through anything like that again. He trained his mind to remember only the happy, young child with the dark brown eyes and raven hair that he knew from his childhood, not the aging shell of a woman he didn’t know and who didn’t know him. 

He had confessed to Magnus about his visit to his sister and once again, his friend had been there for him while he ranted and stormed about how unfair his life had become and then sat with him quietly when the inevitable tears came after. 

Raphael replaced the photo back inside the chest and scrubbed his face with his hands. Why had he allowed himself to visit these memories again? It was just a form of self-flagellation. He could deny it all he wanted but he knew why he had done it. Lydia was acting as some form of catalyst between the life he had built up around himself and the long buried part of him that still allowed himself to feel. It needed to stop, he couldn’t let himself be that person again.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, I’ll give it to Raphael, the guy knows his way around a kitchen.” Simon said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

A chorus of nodded and mumbled agreements went around the table. Lydia’s eyes scanned the room and the kitchen.

“Where is he, by the way?” She frowned. 

She had never known someone so stealthy and silent. It gave her the impression that the mysterious man that was Magnus’ long term friend had issues with other people. Surely, he was okay around all of them, it wasn’t if they were all complete strangers.

“I’m sure he’ll be joining us again soon, then we can thank him personally.” Magnus said smiling from the other end of the table. 

Lydia nodded but she also caught the strange look that Magnus had given Alec. It happened that quickly that if she had of blinked she would of missed it and been none the wiser for it. She had a feeling that there was a lot more to Mr Magnus Bane and his seemingly shy friend than met the eye. Not that it was necessarily anything bad, just something told her she wasn’t seeing the complete picture. It was like one of those pictures she’d seen as a kid, where you looked at it one way and saw one scene then if you moved your head sightly you saw something completely different. 

Maybe it was her inner detective that she channeled when searching for rare books but she really wanted to find out what that other picture looked like. It made her feel the tiniest bit guilty as well, seeing that it was Magnus and Raphael that had helped her after that evil Valentine had drugged her and left her for dead for three days. Is that what he had done? She frowned to herself. Now she was just being ridiculous, what else could have happened? If he had knocked her out there would have been a knot on her head somewhere and there hadn’t been. She needed to stop, he’d drugged her and that was that. End of story.   
Is it?

She was starting to get mad at herself when she became aware of Magnus talking again. She shook her head and grabbed her glass, taking a good mouthful. Clary was on her feet, grabbing plates and cutlery to clear the table and Lydia stood to help her. Lydia grabbed the empty dishes that had held the food and took them into the kitchen where Izzy was rinsing plates and stacking the dish washer.

“I feel a bit guilty about Raphael missing dinner when he was the one who cooked it all.” Clary said, handing Izzy more plates.

“Oh, don’t be, he has food intolerances.” Lydia informed her. 

Izzy’s head came up and she looked at her in surprise. What? Was it a state secret?

“I didn’t know you knew about Raphael’s special diet.” Izzy asked her. 

She was giving her a very strange look and Lydia had no idea why. What had been in that food tonight? Come on, cut it out, don’t even go there, she chastised herself.

“It’s just when I was staying with the boys I was cooking breakfast one morning and Raphael practically turned green before my eyes from just the smell of the food and he told me then.” Izzy frowned for a second before her face brightened and then she seemed to let out a sigh of relief for some reason.

“Oh yeah, of course, yeah, that’s right. Magnus did mention something about that the other day.” 

She gave a ‘silly me’ sort of laugh and went back to loading dishes. Lydia frowned. Hang on, why did she get the feeling that she had meant something completely different? There was definitely something hinky going on around here tonight and she was beginning to feel like an outsider in a game of Chinese whispers.   
Izzy had finished her work and went back out to the living room leaving Clary and Lydia in the kitchen. Lydia went over to her friend and leaned in closely.

“Do you get the feeling that there is something weird going on?” She said, quietly. Clary looked back at her, brow creased.

“What are you talking about? Like what?”

“I have no idea but there are some people giving each other some strange looks.” 

Clary looked at her like she had just said something totally crazy. Not that she could blame her in a way, when she had said it out loud it sounded sort of nuts to her too. 

“How much wine have you had exactly?” Clary said, folding her arms over her chest and giving her a reproachful look. Okay now she just felt stupid.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just me being an idiot.” She said, trying to dismiss her previous statement. 

“You’re not normally like this Lydia, come on what’s going on?” Clary asked, eye brows raised. 

This was her ‘I mean business’ stance that Lydia knew only too well. Arms crossed, hip cocked, looking up at her from dark lashes. There wasn’t much that she missed either, especially where Lydia was concerned.

“Nothing, just me over thinking things again. Come on let’s go back out to the others.”

Lydia went to move past her but Clary grabbed her arm. Now she was smiling and nodding slowly at her. Geez, here were go again? Was it contagious? 

“I know what’s got you acting crazy It’s Raphael, isn’t it? You think he’s hot.”

Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner here folks! 

Clary was now running the tip of her tongue over her teeth behind her lips looking way too pleased with herself. Lydia felt her face heating. Shit, how the hell had she come up with that from what she had just said? The woman was something else. Of course, the first rule of a secret attraction to someone was, deny, deny, deny.

“No! Geez, Clary! You’re the crazy one now. No, just, no, okay?” 

Her voice had gotten a bit louder than it should have and she hoped that no one had heard her from the living room but judging from the voices coming from there she thought she was safe.

“Hey, can’t say I blame you. The guy is pretty hot if you like that creepy sort of look.” 

“I wouldn’t call him creepy. Maybe he’s just shy. He and Magnus did live out in the middle of no where for a long time on their own.” 

“And now you’re defending him. He really has gotten under your skin, hasn’t he?” 

Clary gave her friend’s arm a shove and grinned. No, this had to end now or Clary would never let it rest.

“Clary, just quit it okay? There nothing going on with Raphael and me. He guy has barely spoken a more than a dozen words to me. Not going to happen.” Lydia was quite pleased with how firm and resolute that had just sounded. 

“Yeah, whatever you say, my dear.” 

Clary gave her a pat on the arm, like a wise all-knowing grandmother before she headed into the living room. Lydia felt that stern resolve falter slightly as she followed her in, especially when the man in question was back in the room, sitting elegantly at the end of the sofa. Oh boy, now what was she going to do?

Izzy and Simon had left not long after dinner, taking the boys home to bed with Magnus promising that they would have that sleep over soon. Alec stood beside him as he knelt to speak to them and heard some very conspiratorial whispering. He had to laugh. God only knew what his boyfriend was telling them. Yep, definitely had his favorite uncle crown knocked off his head.

“Hey, listen, you might want to watch what you say around Lydia. When we were in the kitchen and she mentioned something about Raphael’s special diet, I thought she meant his real special diet.” Izzy said under her breath to Alec and his eyes went wide when she told him about their conversation.

“Don’t worry, I realised that she didn’t mean the same thing I had but the woman is sharp, I think she knows that there’s something off about it.” Izzy grimaced. 

“Yeah, thanks to you. I think you’re the one who needs to watch what you say, Iz.” Alec frowned.

“Maybe we should all get together and compare notes about who knows what cause this could get way out of hand, you know?” She shot back. 

She had a point, though. At this point in time, it looked like it was only Clary and Lydia that were out of the loop. He’d have to talk to Magnus about it.

After they left, Magnus put on some music and turned the lights down. They sat around the large sofa chatting and laughing. It had been a great house warming and Alec was happy to sit back against Magnus’ chest on the sofa, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. Now they could finally get down to being a normal couple. Well, as normal as a warlock and a part angel could be, he supposed. A song came on from the playlist that Magnus had started. Jace suddenly sat up from where he had been lolling on the sofa, a half-asleep Clary in his lap. 

“Man, I loved this song. It was the last song they played at our prom, remember Alec?” he said, smiling over at him. 

Alec grinned. Yeah, he remembered it alright. He remembered he had taken a girl called Angela who had been wearing a strapless dress which she had spent the entire night hitching back up and trying to get him to dance. Finally, when the song came on, he gave in and they had awkwardly moved around the floor with about as much grace as a couple of drunk giraffes. Angela had been mooning up at him but Alec only had eyes for Jace back then and he spent the dance watching his best friend smooching with the girl he had brought for the entire length of the song. Ah, the good old days, he thought, with a laugh.

Jace moved Clary from his lap and stood up before offering her a hand. She grinned back at him and took it as they started to move slowly to the music. Alec tipped his head back to look up at Magnus and before he knew it they had joined the other two. Alec happily draped his arms over Magnus’ shoulders and leaned his head against his while Magnus rested his hands on his waist, leaning into Alec’s touch, eyes closed and a blissfully soft smile on his face.

Raphael had started getting nervous the second Magnus had put on the music. Up until then, he had been fine, sitting at the end of the sofa, observing the others. He was grateful that Lydia had chosen to sit up the other end so that he didn’t have to deal with trying to make conversation with her as well as keeping a lid on his thoughts. 

When the others had started to dance, that’s when he began to feel awkward. He made sure Magnus saw the stern look he gave him when he an Alec glided past him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what his old friend was up to and he was determined it wasn’t going to work. When he did make eye contact with him, Magnus just grinned back at him and kept flicking his eyes in Lydia’s direction. Raphael felt himself stiffen. No way, it wasn’t going to happen. The problem was, he would have been lying if he had said that somewhere very deep down inside him the thought of dancing with Lydia didn’t appeal to him. 

He chanced a very quick look in her direction and saw her watching the others, a soft smile on her face. Raphael felt at war with himself. On one hand, he was determined not to cave in to Magnus’ less then subtle urgings but then that strict up bringing kicked in and told him that he was being rude and he should ask the poor girl to dance. It was only one dance, one song. What would be the harm in being a gentleman and asking her? Anyway, who was to say that Lydia was even interested in him. He set his jaw and stood up. You can justify this all you like but you know the real reason you’re doing this and it has nothing to do with being a gentleman, that nagging little voice in the back of his mind snarled. He did his best to ignore it and headed towards Lydia.

Lydia wasn’t sure if she was brave enough to look over to Raphael. She didn’t want him to think she really wanted to join the others. But somewhere deep down she knew she did. Oh God, could this be any more awkward? From the corner of her eye she saw Raphael stand up and walk around behind the sofa. So just calm down, the guy must be retreating to the kitchen or somewhere. You didn’t honestly think he was going to ask you to dance, did you? What is this, high school all over again? She took a sip from her wine and pretended to look happily at the others. 

Suddenly Raphael was standing in front of her. He had appeared so silently she felt herself jump. No, this was exactly like high school all over again. Nerdy girl with braces and skinny legs being asked to dance by a guy who was clearly only doing it because one of the teachers had made him. She had to blink a couple of times to bring herself back to the present. 

“Would you like to dance, Lydia?” He asked her in that deep velvety voice of his that tended to make her insides want to melt. 

Her subconscious dug her in the ribs when she didn’t answer straight away. Say yes, stupid.

“Yes, thank you.” She said and hoped she didn’t sound like the silly teenage girl she seemed to be channeling at the moment. 

She took Raphael’s outstretched hand and followed him to where the others were.  
He took her hand and placed the other one on her waist. Her warmth made his cold flesh feel like he was on fire and he could feel it spreading up his arm and down into his body where that small ember sparked again. Having her other hand on his shoulder didn’t help either, it was just making it twice as hard to stay calm around her. 

They moved around the floor and Raphael noticed it was hard to know where to put his eyes. He didn’t want to keep them on Lydia’s because he didn’t want her thinking that this meant anything more than a friendly gesture. He was starting to get sick of the soppy looks he was getting from the others, though, Magnus being the worst offender. Then, somehow, their eyes did meet and Raphael felt unable to look away. She seemed to be holding him captive in some way and the bad part of it was, Raphael was happy to be there. His sole attention was on her, everything else seem to drop away. 

He was vaguely aware of the music in the back ground but it seemed to be coming from a very long way away. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, each breath was getting shorter and he could smell the wine she had been drinking. Her perfume filled his senses and it almost mask that ever-present metal tang of her blood. The second the thought entered his mind, he felt that caged craving rattling the bars where he kept it confined. He felt his fangs against his lips and he knew he had to distance himself from Lydia immediately. Thank fully the song ended and he dropped his hands and managed a very brief smile before he left as quickly as he could without looking too bad mannered. 

He finally reached his room and went in, shutting the door behind him.   
Lydia stood in the living room wondering what the heck had just happened. One minute she had been enjoying her dance with Raphael and the next she was standing alone in the darkened room. Yeah, high school all over again for sure. Magnus must have seen the bewildered look on her face and came over to her.

“You’ll have to excuse Raphael, Lydia. He’s had a rather sheltered life and he’s still finding his way socially. I’m sure he had his reasons for leaving. It wasn’t your fault, I’m sure of it.” He assured her, laying a hand on her arm. 

She smiled at him and nodded. Raphael was a very complicated puzzle and she didn’t know if she had the strength to work him out. The next question was, did she want to?


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael sat in the dark on his bed trying to calm the churning torrent with in him. He knew that was a mistake. He should have just let her think he wasn’t interested and ignored her. Magnus and his bright ideas. He frowned into the dark. No, that wasn’t entirely fair, it wasn’t all his fault and he knew it. It made him angry that he had allowed himself to lose control as much as he did. He thought he was better than that. Yet another reason why he had no business thinking about perusing anything with Lydia. It wouldn’t work and he knew it. He heard a soft knock on the door and he knew straight away who it was. He rose from the bed and opened it. Magnus stood there with a worried look on his face. 

“Raphael, are you alright? You left in such a hurry I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine but I knew I shouldn’t have been that close to Lydia. I almost lost control, Magnus. I can’t do that again. I can’t let myself become that again.” He turned back to the bed and sat back down again.

“I think you’re being a little hard on yourself, my friend. I’m sure nothing would have happened.” Raphael felt his anger rising.

“My fangs were down, Magnus. It doesn’t get much more serious than that. What if I had lost control? What would have happened then?” 

Magnus went over to him and sat down beside him on the bed.

“I can understand your concern, Raph, but nothing did. I’m sure you would never have allowed yourself to get that far. You’re stronger than you think.” Was he kidding?  
“Magnus, I think it’s very clear that I’m not as in control as I should be. Being a vampire and craving blood isn’t something you can be cured of. I’ll always want that and no amount of self-control can stop it. It’s too strong.” 

“I know that you will never stop the craving completely, Raph but look how well you’ve done so far. You won’t slip back to where you were before, I’m positive. This a very new situation for you, it’s not surprising that you let your guard down. Don’t beat yourself up over it though. It will all be fine, really.” Magnus rose from the bed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Not to add insult to injury, but I think Lydia is staying the night along with Clary and Jace. I’ll put her in the living room so don’t be surprised to see her there tomorrow.” Magnus said. 

Great, that’s all he needed was the thought of her being a few feet away from him. He knew she had probably been closer when they had rescued her and taken her to Alec’s old apartment but he hadn’t almost wanted to sink his fangs into her then. 

“Fine. I’ll be in here. I’ll see you tomorrow when everyone is gone.” Magnus gave a sigh and nodded. He hated seeing his friend upset like this. 

Raphael tried to settle down and sleep. He had put his music on and grabbed one of his favorite books to distract himself with but it hadn’t worked very well. The apartment had been quiet for a long time now and he knew everyone else was sleeping. He thrashed around for another half an hour before getting up and sitting on the side of the bed. The walls of his room were closing in on him and he needed space. If he had been at their old place, he could have walked around the garden for a while but he didn’t have that option here. He thought of the balcony and how the cool night air would feel on his skin. Lydia was asleep out there but he was sure he could be quiet enough not to wake her.

He opened his door and started up the hallway on silent feet. Of the few perks about being a vampire, this was his favorite. He entered the dark living room and saw Lydia’s sleeping form under a quilt on the sofa. Her hair had come out of its tie and fell around her face in soft golden waves. She looked beautiful, even in her sleep. Raphael rolled the muscles in his back. This wasn’t what he came out here for. It would do him no good at all watching her like this. He headed for the balcony doors and opened them as quietly as he could.

The night air felt wonderful on his bare skin. He wore only a pair of dark blue pyjama pants, having no need to cover himself against the cold. He no longer was effected by temperature changes. His mind ran back to his dance with Lydia and the feeling of her warm hand in his and how it had felt. Clearly, she could affect him, though. He looked back at her on the sofa. What was it about her that had him so unsettled? She was just another mundane, no different from any other he had come in contact with over the many years but here she was, making him doubt his hard-fought self-control and the entire way he thought he had wanted to spend his life. He couldn’t get his head around it and it scared him silly.

He hadn’t felt so out of control since he had been a fledgling vampire and those were not the kind of feelings he wanted to have again. he turned back to look at the city lights. Everyone else would probably say that it was quiet out there now but Raphael could hear everything. There were still people in the streets, cars on the roads, people still up in the surround apartments and he could hear it all. It was vastly different from the peace of the surrounding woods at their other place and he did crave for it right then but the air was cool on his skin and it had a calming effect on him. 

Lydia’s eyes popped open. At first, she frowned, seeing unfamiliar surroundings but then she remembered where she was. She had no idea why she had woken up, she couldn’t remember dreaming anything that had disturbed her. She sat up from the comfortable surface of the sofa and shivered. There was cold air coming in somewhere. She frowned and looked around in the darkness and saw the balcony doors open slightly. She wrapped the quilt around herself and the shirt that Alec had lent her to sleep in. It was so big it reached her mid thighs and the short sleeves came to her elbows. He got up and padded to the doors to shut them. She had one hand on the knob when she saw him. 

Raphael was standing outside on the balcony, hands on the ledge, looking out at the city. His upper body was completely bare and Lydia wondered how he wasn’t freezing cold but then she remembered how cold his skin was anyway. His body was a masterpiece, all muscle and pale smooth skin. He flexed his arms against the ledge and Lydia could see the firm muscle rolling and shifting. God, he was beautiful. The pyjama pants hung from his narrow hips and his feet were bare as well. When he stood so still out there in the moonlight, he could have been a sculpted statue. 

It had confused her when he had left so suddenly after their dance but she had accepted Magnus’ explanation. She wondered what sort of life he actually did have if he was so socially awkward. Maybe his family had lived in a small town somewhere or somewhere isolated from the world. Maybe one day she would find out. She hoped so. Raphael Santiago intrigued her to no end and the fact that the guy was extremely hot only added to that. She bit her bottom lip and wondered how he would feel about her joining him out there. She pulled the doors open silently and went up beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

For a few precious seconds, he didn’t sense her presence. He was looking to his left out at the night scape before them and seemed lost in thought. She wondered if she should say something but when she saw his broad shoulders tense, she knew she wouldn’t have to. He slowly turned his head to face her. 

“Lydia, I’m sorry I thought I had been quiet. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said, in that deep smooth voice that gave her a knot in the pit of her stomach.

“No, you didn’t, it’s fine. You having trouble sleeping as well?” She asked, pulling the quilt further around her shoulders.

The sight of his smooth bare chest in the pale moonlight was making her have some really crazy thoughts, like reaching out to touch it, feeling it’s texture under her finger tips. It fascinated her that he showed no sign of being effected by the cool night air while she was shivering under a warm quilt. Was it the cold air that was making her do that though? The question came unbidden into her mind and she swatted it away like an annoying insect.

“I don’t normally but I think it’s the new surroundings. Where we lived before was very isolated and quiet. The city will take some getting used to. I should leave so you can go back to sleep.” 

He went to walk away but before she had time to think of why she did it, Lydia flung out a hand to stop him, grabbing his arm. The sudden movement took them both by surprise and she lost her grip on the quilt and it slumped to the tiled floor.   
She felt his icy flesh jerk beneath her touch but she didn’t let go right away. Raphael looked down to her hand and then back up to her face, his eyes questioning her actions.

“Please, don’t do go yet.” She managed to get out. 

Her voice was shaky and once again she wasn’t sure if it was the chilly air or nerves causing it. Raphael’s eyes left her face and traveled down the length of her body as she stood before him. He swallowed involuntarily even though he knew the action was entirely unnecessary. He could hear her teeth chattering quietly and her long bare legs were covered in goose flesh from the cold. He bent to the floor and picked up the quilt and stepping closer to her, draped it back around her shoulders. The smell of her skin filled his senses and he prayed that he didn’t repeat his earlier slip. The woman was intoxicating to him and it wasn’t anything to do with faint but ever-present metallic smell of her blood. 

She gripped the ends of the quilt, hugging it around her and smiled back at him. Even that simple gesture made his insides warm.

“Thanks, you obviously have a better tolerance to cold than I do.” She gave a soft laugh. Raphael just smiled back. Oh Lord, if she only knew.

“We should go inside.” He said and put a hand on her arm that was buried inside the quilt but he felt her resist.

“No, it’s fine now. I quite like it out here. It’s very pretty.” She looked out over the ledge at the lights, a smile curving the corners of her mouth. Raphael felt his eyes drawn to her profile. In this light, her skin looked as pale as his and somehow it made him feel happy. It was like being given a glimpse at something precious and unobtainable. Just enough to make you want it more but not enough to feel truly for filled. As he watched, he saw her brow crease and the smile fade. She turned back to face him once more.

“Raphael, I just want to say if I did anything to upset you earlier tonight when we were dancing, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable about it.” She said. 

He searched his mind for the right words for this. How was he going to let her know that yes, the dance had unsettled him but it wasn’t her fault. He decided to keep it as simple as he could.

“Lydia, I’m the one who should be apologising. You did nothing wrong. I’ve lived a very sheltered life and social settings, even casual ones, are something I’m still working through. Please forgive me, I had no intention of making you feel bad. I enjoyed our dance.” 

She smiled shyly at him and he allowed himself to undo a few of the knots in his shoulders. Good, she had accepted his explanation, now he could move on. She stood before him, looking like she wanted to say something else but the silence grew between them and Raphael knew he should go before this got any more complicated than it was.

“I’ll leave you now, so you can go back to bed. Good night Lydia.” 

He smiled at her and stepped through the door way but he still caught the slightly disappointed look on her face as he did. He had made it to the end of the sofa before he heard the soft swish of the quilt as she went to follow him inside.

A sudden squeak coming from her direction had him turning to see her pitching forward towards the floor. He didn’t think at all, just reacted and in a blur of movement he went to her, grabbing her arms as the quilt slid away in her trajectory to the hard surface. She drew in a shocked gasp as he pulled her upright once more, her eyes wide in the dark. They were only inches apart and Raphael could feel her body heat rolling off her, breaking over his cold flesh like waves of sunshine. He had no idea what made him do it, the decision for it seemed to of been taken out of his hands completely and the action felt like it was a reflex. Raphael leaned in to her and lightly brushed his lips to hers. Sparks shot though him like small bolts of lightning. 

When she didn’t pull away from him, he kissed her again, this time, a little harder. The heat rose in him again and he felt her respond to him, her body edging closer to his. He still held her arms where he had stopped her from falling and he felt his grip loosen and his hands slowly slid up to go to the sides of her neck. He felt that wondrous warmth of her touch on the skin of his waist. He could feel himself slowly being drawn in to her the longer he held her captive with his mouth and she seemed to be more than willing to allow him to follow. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something was screaming at him to stop but it wasn’t until he became aware of the steady beat of her pulse in her neck that reality came crashing back with a vengeance. He pulled back from her like he’d been slapped, his eyes wide. Good god, what had been thinking. 

They both looked as shocked as each other and Lydia stood there before him, in that large shirt and bare legs, eyes wide and face pale. 

“I’m sorry I…..” Raphael felt flustered and panicked, very new concepts for him and without finishing his sentence, he turned and walked quickly back down the hall and to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia stood in the dark and watched him leave, feeling more confused than she had earlier that night. Holy shit, what had just happened here? She was still standing there five minutes later when she came out of her trance, chilled to the bone and mouth dry. 

She blinked rapidly a few times and shook her head before picking up the quilt and then flopping down on the sofa. She had no idea of what to think about the last ten minutes of her life. How could something feel so wondrous one minute and totally horrible the next? When she thought that Raphael was a puzzle she wanted to solve she had no idea that he was going to be the type that required a membership from mensa. 

For someone whose skin was so cold to the touch, that kiss had burned with more heat than a radiator. She had no idea what to think anymore. The man was an enigma but she had rarely seen such a hot one. In spite of what had just transpired, she knew that the sight of him standing before her with his broad shoulders and chest shining in the moonlight wouldn’t be something she was going to forget in a hurry, if ever. Was it his social anxiety that had made him run for the hills or something else? And the biggest question of all was, did she have the strength to stick with her original plan and try to get to the bottom of it. 

One thing was clear to her, however, she knew she couldn’t face him in the morning. She gathered up her clothes and pulled them back on and grabbing her bag and leaving the quilt folded on the sofa she headed for the door. Just before she reached the door, she paused and looked down the darkened hall way towards the closed door she knew was Raphael’s. At that exact moment, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She was prepared to give the mysterious Mr Santiago one more shot and if he looked like pulling one of his disappearing acts again, that was it, she’d put it down to just another bad idea and move on. At least, she hoped that what she could do.

The next morning, was a slow start for everyone. Jace and Clary were already up when Magnus and Alec finally emerged from their room, arm in arm, exchanging small kisses and mumbled endearments.

“Geez, guys, do you two ever give it a break? You’re making me look bad.” Jace grumbled as he sat next to a tousle haired Clary at the dining room table. 

They were both nursing cups of coffee.

“Maybe you should take a leaf out of our book then, I’m sure Clary wouldn’t mind.” Alec told him as he headed for the kitchen. Jace shot him an irritated look. 

“Man, you sure have changed ever since you came out, you used to want to do fun stuff like go camping and ride bikes, now all you want to do is play the happy house husband, Hang on, wait, are you the husband or is that Magnus’ job?”

“Ha ha very funny, Jace.” Alec said from the kitchen.

Clary looked aghast at her boyfriend and gave him a slap. Magnus bent down from behind him as he emerged from the kitchen with his cup and whispered in his ear.

“Be careful Mr Wayland, I don’t think you want to wake up one morning and find yourself attached to your ceiling.”

The grin on Jace’s face died instantly and he swallowed, hard. He watched his friend’s boyfriend as he sat in the next chair, a smile on his face. 

“Okay, I think I’ll wash up and then we should go, okay Jace?” Clary said. 

She frowned when she saw the strange look on his face that was directed to Magnus who was taking absolutely no notice of him. She shook her head and stood up and started for the bathroom before she stopped.

“Wait, where’s Lydia? Did she leave already?” She asked the others.

Magnus and Alec both looked at the folded quilt before shrugging their shoulders.

“We only just got up so we haven’t seen her. Jace? Did you see her?” Alec asked him. 

He managed to pull his eyes away from Magnus for five minutes and shake his head.

“Nah, she was gone when I got out here. Maybe she had to leave early for some reason.” 

“I’ll give her a call when I get home and see. Back in ten.” Clary said, and headed for the hall.

“Oh, and just to add to your earlier question, Jace, even if one of us was the house husband, he’d be the house husband that lives with a bad tempered vampire.” Alec reminded him, looking at him over the rim of his cup. 

Jace gave him a sour look.

“Yeah, that guy doesn’t worry me. All I need is some holy water and garlic and he’s toast.” Jace said, slouching back against the chair, looking pleased with himself.

“You know that’s all a myth created for the movies, don’t you? None of those things work.” Magnus informed him, leaning back against Alec and flashing Jace with his golden cat like eyes. 

He and Alec gave a snort of laughter as Jace’s face dropped and he almost slid off the chair.

“I’m never gonna get used to you dating a warlock and knowing a vampire.” Jace said as he regained his composure and stood up.

“Don’t forget the part about your best buddy being part angel.” 

Alec reminded him and he chuckled again as Jace gave a shiver before deciding to go looking for his girlfriend.

“You really need to give Jace a break, babe. This is pretty heavy stuff for a mundane to take in, you know.” Alec reminded his boyfriend.

Magnus sat up and gave him a huge smile. He bent in and kissed him hard on the lips. Alec frowned back at him.

“What was that for?”

“That, was for letting me know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you have accepted who you are, who we are, to be exact. Look at you, using a word like mundane. I’m so proud of you, my angel. I love you.” Magnus gushed and he took his blushing man into his arms and kissed him soundly.


	10. Chapter 10

Raphael was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had no idea what time it had been when he had been in the living room with Lydia but he knew he hadn’t slept since then. Being a vampire didn’t help him where a sleepless night was concerned. 

He wanted to rage at himself when he had gone back to his room after leaving her standing there confused and probably hurt but he couldn’t when he knew that there was a house full of people asleep. Damn this apartment and damn the city. If he had been at their old house he could have gone into the woods and taken his frustrations and anger out on the silent trees. Knowing he could scream and shout, pull trees out by the roots and hurl them across the woods and not disturb anyone save for a few animals. 

What the fuck had he been thinking? After all the long hours he had spent telling himself to forget it, the whole thing was an impossible dream, and he had spent ten minutes with the woman and all his strong convictions and sensibility had gone out the window. It was small comfort knowing that at least he hadn’t lost control, like he had when they had been dancing together. 

He screwed his eyes up tight and turned to his side, away from the door. Oh, the smell of her, the feel of her against him, the warmth of her lips which made him feel like he had drank liquid fire. He doubled his knees up almost to his chest as if he had been stabbed in the stomach. 

He had paced his room in the dark when he left her, too angry and keyed up to be still. The sound of the door opening and closing a few minutes later had felt like a body blow and as the door clicked quietly shut, he actually winced at the noise. He had frightened her off, she had run away as well but for entirely different reasons.   
When he thought about what she must be thinking, right then it just added another level to his already stressed state. Of all the stupid things to do, he had to of kissed her. 

When he managed to get a handle on himself enough, he lay on his bed, willing sleep to take him away from his thoughts but it never arrived. 

Slowly over the long silent hours, he began to hear the sounds of the traffic below getting busier, more people in the streets and the other apartments. He heard Jace and Clary wake and their playful love making before they had left the spare room and headed for the kitchen where he could smell the coffee being made. 

Magnus and Alec had woken just after that and in spite of the sound wards that Magnus had put up, he could still here their muffled sounds as they gave each other pleasure. His creator, Camille, had once told him that his heightened senses, strength and speed where a vampire’s greatest gifts but to Raphael they felt like curses. Something else to be endured along with a silent heart and cold dead skin. Who could blame the woman for haring off? Why would someone that felt like she carried sunshine around inside her body want to be with someone who was not much more than a walking corpse. 

He stayed in his room, even after he heard Jace and Clary leave. He heard Magnus’ light footsteps heading down the hall way towards his door. He both really wanted to be just left alone but also the thought of unloading to his old friend and mentor was appealing as well. He rose from the bed and sat on the side of it, waiting for the inevitable knock.

Magnus didn’t wait to be given permission to enter his room, he just slowly opened the door and came in to sit beside him on the bed. His face was full of worry and he just sat beside Raphael, waiting for him to make the move.

“I suppose you want to know what’s going on.” He said.

He leaned forward, strong forearms resting on his thighs, hands clasped together. He hadn’t looked at Magnus since he entered the room but Magnus knew enough not to push him.

“Only if you want to talk about it, Raphael. I don’t like seeing you so unsettled, my friend.”

“I’m the reason Lydia left early, Magnus but I guess you had already worked that out.”

“I think that Lydia probably had more reasons for leaving early than you, Raph. I was under the impression that she was alright about what happened after the two of you danced. I gave her the whole speech about you being a little gun shy when it came to other people, I thought she had accepted that.”  
Raphael then turned to look at him. So, he didn’t know about what had happened in the early hours of the morning? He was surprised that he hadn’t picked up that it had been something more than the after effects of the dance. 

“Magnus, I kissed her.” 

The warlock frowned at him, confused.

“But when…….” He started to ask.

“I have no idea what time it was, I was having trouble sleeping so I got up and came out to the balcony to try to clear my head. She was asleep on the sofa and I thought I’d been quiet but the next thing I knew, she was standing beside me. I apologized for what happened earlier and she said she was fine with it but when we were coming back inside, she tripped and I caught her.” His hands went to his head and he ran his fingers through his short dark curls.

“I don’t know how it even happened one minute I was standing there in front of her and the next I was kissing her. I could feel her starting to respond to me and I freaked out and left. I have no idea what I’m doing, Magnus! I can’t be with a mundane, with anyone for that matter.”

He heard Magnus let out a breath and he put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“Raphael, it’s only natural for you to be confused about having these new feelings for someone. New experiences are always scary. You don’t honestly think I wasn’t scared when I first met Alexander? I was terrified of what would happen when he found out who or what I was. We’ve both had very bad experiences in the past with others not being accepting, it’s not surprising to feel like you do. I think you’re being a little harsh on yourself.”

“The difference between me and you, Magnus, is that you have at least been with other people. I’ve never had a relationship with anyone, even before I was turned. I have no idea what I’m doing or how to do it.” He shook his head. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter, I can’t be with her anyway.”

“Why not?” Raphael looked at him incredulously. Was he kidding?

“I thought that was obvious. I can never be with a mundane or anyone else. It’s too risky.”

“You’re with me, though, aren’t you?”

“That’s hardly the same thing, Magnus.”

“I think it is. We are talking about being able to let your guard down around someone and not be worried about losing control. You’ve been successfully doing just that for decades, Raphael. I’ve never felt threatened by you in all that time, except when I thought you were after the man I love but that’s a different story.” Magnus smirked at him. He had hit on the other issue that had plagued him in those long wakeful hours he had spent in here. Magnus gave his shoulder another pat and smiled softly.

“You’re confused about being attracted to a woman, aren’t you? Raphael, no one can control who we are attracted to. Oh, we can to a certain point. We can deny our feelings towards someone and refuse to give in to them but that sort of thing comes with a very heavy cost. It stops you from being truly happy and I for one, wouldn’t relish the thought of spending eternity alone and miserable. 

You forget that I once thought I was in love with Camille. A very bad decision, as it turned out. It’s hard to be in a relationship when it’s very one sided. It might have taken me longer than it should to work that out about us, but I’m fairly sure I was aware of how she was a lot earlier than I wanted to admit to. I just didn’t want to be alone anymore and I thought that even being with someone who had more interest in herself than anyone else was better than nothing. I was very wrong, though. What I failed to realize was I was ineffectually alone anyway. It was worse than actually being alone.

I did the same thing as you after I finally got the strength to end it with Camille. I steeled myself against wanting to feel something for anyone else. I didn’t want to feel like that ever again. Then I saw my Alexander, and from the very second I first laid eyes on him that night, I knew things had changed for me. 

Yes, it was a risk, a big one, but god help me, I wanted him so much I was willing to put myself out there again and hoped that a miracle would occur and he would feel the same way. I didn’t know if he was straight, gay or what but I didn’t care. Even the fact that at that stage, I thought he was a mundane didn’t make any difference. The heart wants what the heart wants and once it starts beating for someone else, it’s almost impossible to stop it.”

“That’s the thing though Magnus, I don’t have a heart. Mine stopped beating two centuries ago.”

“Raphael, your actual heart may have stopped beating but it can still feel. I’ve seen countless demonstrations of that over the years. You are a very caring person, my friend, more than capable of feeling love for someone. If you let yourself, that is. You just have to work out how badly you want this, if it’s worth the risk. Obstacles can be overcome, look at Alexander and I. You might find that Lydia would be more accepting than you think. But you’ll never know if you don’t try. There’s no right or wrong way to care for someone, Raphael just as there is no right or wrong person to feel that way about. I think if you deny yourself this chance you will regret it and forever is a long time to live in hindsight.” 

Magnus gave his shoulder a final pat and stood up.

“But she’s older than me, I’m only twenty years old.” Magnus gave a chuckle.

“Raph, you may have stopped aging at twenty but you have lived for over two hundred years. Age is just a number, old friend. It’s all about life experience and you have that in spades. I don’t think that’s even an issue.” He turned and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Raphael knew he had a big decision to make, one he thought he had resolved but clearly, he hadn’t. He was glad he had talked with Magnus, he always had a way of making him realize what was really important and what he needed to focus on to solve any issues he had. But he was wrong about one thing. He may of existed for two hundred years but he certainly hadn’t lived. 

He knew his inexperience was a factor in all this and on top of having to decide about pursuing his feelings for Lydia, he had to work out whether he thought Lydia would be willing to be with the world’s longest late bloomer. He slumped down onto his pillow, burying his face in it. These issues would be a lot easy to handle if he hadn’t felt so wiped out from lack of sleep. For the first time in twenty-four hours, he allowed himself to relax and quieten his mind enough to let his exhaustion take over and finally drift into the sleep that had eluded him when he had needed it most.

It had been a week since the night of the house warming and Lydia was still mulling over the events of the night. She felt bad about leaving the way she did but she knew she just couldn’t have faced Raphael the next morning without arousing suspicions in the others. Besides, it would have been too hard to look at him without seeing him as he had been out on that balcony.

All that pale skin and hard muscle. The feel of his lips on hers had been another surprise. She had no idea why he felt so cold all the time and it had certainly been a shock the first few times they had touched but when he had kissed her, it had been the last thing on her mind. How he could fill her with such heat with cold lips she had no idea. Of course, Clary had rung her later that day, but she hadn’t been ready to talk about it then preferring to get it right in her own mind before saying anything to anyone else. 

Finally, at the end of the week, Lydia felt ready to talk to her friend and they had met for lunch. The weather had been so changeable lately, they decided to take advantage of the sun and sit in the park. They bought salads from a nearby deli and took them to a bench that sat in a sunny spot and basked in the first warm day they had experienced all week. 

Lydia was unsure of how to broach the subject but she shouldn’t of worried because the second they had parked their butts at the bench Clary go straight to the point.

“So, what happened at Magnus and Alec’s place the other night?” Clary said, spearing a piece of chicken from the container.

“Wow, okay we’re just gonna jump right in, are we?” Lydia replied.

She knew that this had been coming. She had been fending off Clary’s questions about things all week.

“I thought that’s what you wanted when you asked me to meet you today. I don’t see the point of dancing around it. Spill, woman.” Lydia swallowed the mouthful of food and took in deep breath.

“Something happened between Raphael and I.” Clary’s forkful of salad paused half way between the container and her mouth, her eyebrows raised to hide behind her red bangs.

“Yeah, and, don’t just stop there. That like telling someone the funniest joke you’ve ever heard and then not remembering the punch line.”

Lydia told her friend about waking up to see him on the balcony and then tripping into his arms and then his kiss. Clary sat and listened, hanging off every word.

“Wow, okay. Wow, I had no idea that guy was even into girls. I just thought that seeing as he lived with two gay guys he was the same. Wow, that’s, that’s really something. So, what was it like?” 

Clary leaned forward, elbows bent, her head resting in her hands, grinning madly.

“It was different. Very different. It’s kinda hard to explain, really. I got the feeling that he hasn’t kissed too many girls before but he knew what he was doing, that’s for sure.” 

Clary gave a squeal and shimmied her shoulders.

“Awww, that would have been so cute. Can you imagine if you had of been the first girl he had ever kissed? Auh! That would be so cool. Ohmagod! What if he’s a virgin? Holy shit, that’s just so hot.” Clary gushed. 

Lydia shook her head at her friend and chuckled.

“Clary, I think you’re letting your imagination run away from you, just a little. Anyway, I don’t think I’ll ever get to find out. No sooner had he kissed when he took off to his room. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested but I don’t know how hard I’d be willing to work at going any further. The guy’s a mystery, that’s for sure.”

She sighed and took another bite of her lunch. 

“Are you kidding me? I bet he’s something else underneath those expensive shirts he wears. I’d be all over that if it was me.” 

Lydia couldn’t help the blush that she knew was heating her face and the accompanying small smile. Clary dove on it straight away.

“What aren’t you telling me, Lydia Branwell? I know that look.”

“Well, when I got up from the sofa and went to the doors, and he was out on the balcony, he was kinda half naked. He had on these dark coloured pyjama pants.” 

“And? Jesus, don’t stop there! He was hot, right?”

“Yeah, he was.” Lydia said softly, looking down into the container, trying not to look at her friend.

Clary squealed again and bounced up and down on the seat like an excited child.

“I knew it! I knew it! You can tell from the way he fills out those shirts. So, what did he feel like? All hard muscle, oh, oh, oh, does he have chest hair?” Clary was grinning broadly at her and wriggled her butt. 

Lydia gave her an exasperated look. Clary was more excited about this than she was and she wasn’t helping things either.

“You are really nasty, Clary Fray. Not that I had any intentions of kissing and telling but no, he doesn’t have chest hair. I didn’t get much of a chance to find out how he felt, really it was all over in a few seconds. Listen, just calm your libido down for a minute and help me out here. Do you think I should give him another chance or let it drop now?” 

Clary pretended to look thoughtful for about half a minute.

“Well, duh! If he’s as hot as you say he is then go for it, I say. Just think what sort of fun you could have breaking him in. Old dog, new tricks, that sort of deal.” She gave Lydia an exaggerated wink and clicked her tongue. Lydia rolled her eyes. Why did she ever think her friend was going to be any help?

Clary must of seem her frustration and sat back and lost the grin on her face.

“Look, Lydia. I think you are the only one who can answer that. It all depends on whether you think he’s worth the effort or not. Good looks and great body aside, is he a good guy underneath all that virginal shyness? From what I’ve seen, which is very little, I get the vibe that he’s a gentleman, the old-fashioned kind of gentleman. Probably asks permission before he sticks his tongue down your throat.” 

Lydia snorted in laughter, but she couldn’t help thinking that she had thought along similar lines. She had never given up on a project before. She let out a deep sigh.

“Okay, that’s decided then. I’ll give Raphael one last chance and that’s it.” She wondered where and if that chance would could come.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later, Lydia got her answer. It was coming up to Alec’s birthday and he and Magnus decided to make a weekend out of it. They invited Clary, Jace and Lydia out to his old place to help celebrate. Alec was kind of looking forward to seeing the old house once again and he knew Magnus and Raphael were as well. He was glad that Magnus had decided to keep it after he had used his magic to restore the front where the demon had begun knocking it down. What would have taken a building team months to do, Magnus did in a matter of minutes. Alec was always astounded with his boyfriend’s powers. They had stood on the drive way, arms around each other, admiring his work.

“If you ever wanted to get out of the warlock trade, babe, you have a fantastic shot at building.” He had said, kissing Magnus’ temple and smiling. Magnus gave a soft laugh.

“Yes, I’m sure I would but a house going up in minutes instead of days would be just a little too hard to explain, don’t you think, my love? Besides, we are supposed to fly under the radar as much as possible. Human beings are skitterish things. One hint that our world existed and I hate to think what would happen.” Magnus said to him. 

Alec had to agree. The thought of the man he loved being held in a lab somewhere while men in white coats did god only knows what to him scared him to death. He hugged him tighter to his side.

“Don’t worry, baby. They would have to catch us first.” He said, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

Magnus using the word ‘us’ reminded Alec that he was just as much part of that world as he was now.   
Alec and Magnus had settled into their new life together well and where as happy as ever. Alec had been a bit worried that the way they felt about each other would cool off once they got into the swing of their domestic lifestyle but he needn’t have worried. 

There hadn’t been too many times that he had gotten home from work and opened the door to find a very cuddly warlock launching himself at him before he could even say a word. It usually took most of his will power to not let Magnus drag him off to their room or depending on how needy he felt, the nearest flat surface, be it the sofa, the floor or even the closest wall. The guy was unbelievable. Not that Alec was complaining, mind, but he seemed to never be able to get enough of him. Alec had gone from one extreme to the other but he loved every minute of it. 

He occasionally let Magnus have his way and it was after one of these times when they had at least made it to the bedroom and they were both wrapped in each other’s arms, trying to catch their breaths that Alec’s phone rang. He gave a groan and was going to ignore it. He doubted he had the ability to talk in declarative sentences just then.

Magnus was laying with his head on his chest, riding it’s rise and fall with a sleepy look of satisfaction on his face.

“Don’t you think you should answer that, my angel. It could be important.” He drawled, threading his fingers in Alec’s chest hair.

“Nah, it’s probably Jace wanting me to talk him through resetting his DVD player again. The guy can dismantle an entire motor from any make of car and put it back together again but he can’t work out how to work his electronic equipment.” Alec said, as he gently played with his boyfriend’s spiked hair. 

The phone stopped ringing at that moment and he settled back down again, closing his eyes, happy to be right where he was. Magnus had just raised his head, seeking out more kisses when the phone rang again. Alec frowned and growled against Magnus’ soft lips and reached over blindly with one hand to the bedside table to grab it.

“Okay, Jace. What the hell can’t you work out how to do this time? I told you before you can record one channel and watch another at the same time.” He said in between kisses, that were starting to get them fired up once more.  
“Alec? This is Mum, not Jace. What are you doing you sound like you’ve just run a marathon?” 

Oh shit! The instant he heard his mother’s voice it was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him and he was back to being that skinny kid again. Magnus, however, wasn’t worried at all and was still working his lips down Alec’s jaw towards his neck.

“Mum! Ah, hi, ah, you’re back.” He said, suddenly sitting up and taking his over eager boyfriend with him. 

 

“Yes, of course we are, didn’t Isabelle tell you?” 

“Ah, no, she didn’t. Sorry. So, how was it?”

Alec heard his voice crack slightly from nerves and he was trying to get Magnus to back off but with very little success. He had reached that spot on his neck that he knew drove him nuts and was alternating playful little nips with kisses that was using small flicks of his tongue. Any other time and Alec would have had him on his back and pinned to the bed but that wasn’t going to happen when he was talking to his mother.

“Yes, it was wonderful. The Greek Islands are so beautiful this time of year. We took so man photos we filled at least four memory cards. We can’t wait to show you and your sister. So, Isabelle informs me that you have met someone special.” Alec screwed up his face as if he’d been shot. He was going to kill Izzy when he saw her again. He wanted to ease into telling his parents about Magnus.

Clearly that wasn’t going to happen now. He heard Magnus give a hum of pleasure as he moved around to straddle Alec’s lap. Great! Now he had to deal with a inquisitive mother and a horny boyfriend at the same time. Lord, give me strength, he thought raising his eyes to the ceiling. Magnus was still all over him and now was tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue. 

“Ah, yeah. I want to talk to you and Dad about that, actually.” He tried to shoosh Magnus as he started working his way back up to his lips, dangerously close to the phone.

“well, I’m pleased to hear that, Alec. It was a bit of a shock to come home and find out that your son has finally gotten a girlfriend and we seemed to be the last to know about it.” 

Magnus must have heard and he gave a sort of choked laugh. Alec winced and clamped his mouth over his to stifle the sound. Bad idea. Now he had Magnus’ tongue jammed down his throat and he was trying to get him to lay back down on the bed. Alec managed to pull away so he could answer his mother.

“Uh, yeah we’ll talk about it soon. I just got home from work, so I need to get cleaned up and stuff, can I call you tomorrow?” He said, his voice sounded high and tight even to him.

“Let me take care of the stuff.” Magnus mumbled as he started trailing kisses along Alec’s jaw. 

“Oh, is that your girlfriend, Alec? Tell her we said hello and look forward to meeting her.” 

Magnus started to break out in a fit of giggles and Alec clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress them. 

“Ha, yeah, bye Mum.” Alec said and pressed the button to end the call.

He threw the phone back onto the bedside table and fell back on the bed. One arm covering his eyes. Oh boy, what a mess this was going to be. Magnus laid back down with him and put his head on his chest once more. Alec draped a protective arm over his shoulders.

“I hope you’ve fully recovered from that demon fight, babe, because I have a feeling you’re gonna need every ounce of strength you have to deal with my parents.” He said. Magnus chuckled.

“So, which dress do you think I should wear to meet them, the pink or the blue?” 

“Ha ha, yeah, very funny. I’m not kidding, Magnus.” 

Magnus lifted his head and kissed him long and hard. 

“I’m sure it will all be fine, my angel. You’ll see, your parents will be very understanding.” He said when he pulled away.

“I think a well-placed hickey would be a great idea as well.” 

And he dove for Alec’s neck. Alec gave a yell and tried to pull away as Magnus started tickling him. He took comfort in knowing that what ever happened, he had Magnus’ support and love.

He was still going to strangle his sister, though. That was a given.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec really wanted to put off the meeting with his parents until after his birthday weekend but Magnus told him he needed to get it over with. He felt more confident within himself now than when he had first come out to the others but it didn’t really ease his nerves. 

His Mum had called him and said that she wanted him and his ‘girlfriend’ to come to dinner two days later so Alec had begun steeling himself for what he imagined to be a difficult evening. As it was only two days before they were due to leave for the weekend, Raphael decided that he would drop them off at the Lightwoods and then head for the house to organise things. They could get a cab back home. Alec felt a little nervous about not having a getaway car handy but Magnus told him he was being silly. 

Alec had tried on about five different shirts before Magnus made him settle on a plain blue one and a good pair of jeans. Magnus, as always, looked great. He had chosen a dark blue silk shirt and waste coat that had stars and moons embroidered on it and navy pants and black boots. He’d even removed a few of his rings for the occasion.   
All the way there, Alec gripped his hand tightly. Magnus did his best to try to soothe his man down but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He hated feeling how nervous his boyfriend was and prayed that everything went well.  
By the time they pulled up in the sweeping drive way, Alec was starting to feel physically sick. They got out of the car and said goodbye to Raphael who gave Alec a smirk.

Smart ass vampire. Ha, he was saying the word vampire on his parent’s front steps. He took in some deep breaths and Magnus rubbed his back as he rang the bell. At the last-minute Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and held it tight.  
The door opened and Maryse lightwood stood before them. Magnus could see where Alexander had gotten his good looks from. His mother was a very attractive woman. She had the same dark hair and hazel eyes as her son, along with his strong jaw, and he suspected his stubbornness.  
She had been smiling when the door had opened but it fell from her face when she saw Magnus standing beside Alec. Now she looked surprised.

“Alec, I was expecting you to bring your girlfriend. Is this one of your friends?” She asked with a polite smile before leaning in to give her son a quick peck on the cheek.

“Mum, this is Magnus, Magnus this is my Mum Maryse Lightwood.” Alec said, hoping the waver in his voice wasn’t too noticeable. Magnus stuck out his hand and Maryse shook it, smiling pleasantly at him.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs Lightwood. Alexander has told me so much about you and his father.”

Alec wanted to wince at Magnus calling him by his full name but managed to stop himself at the last minute.

“What lovely manners you have Magnus. It’s nice to see there are still gentleman out there in this day and age.   
Please, Call me Maryse. Come in.” She stood aside and they entered the house. 

The Lightwoods lived in, what looked like to Magnus, to be a show home, straight from the pages of Home Beautiful. The large white tiled entrance way opened onto a huge living and dining area that had a series of glass folding doors that looked out over a deck and swimming pool. The living room had a white décor with a few gold accents here and there. He could see why Max had given him the warning about not touching things. 

Magnus still had Alec’s hand firmly in his and he was surprised that his mother hadn’t noticed. They sat down on a rather firm white leather sofa and Maryse took a single chair to their right.

“Your father will be down shortly, he just had some work to catch up on. So, Magnus, do you work with Alec? I have to say, you don’t look like a mechanic.” Maryse said.

Magnus had just opened his mouth to answer when a tall man with a dark beard entered the room.

“Ah, here he is! Hello, son. Oh, who’s this? I thought we were going to meet your special someone tonight.” He came over and Alec and Magnus dropped their hands and stood up, shaking his outstretched hand. Alec licked his lips, nervously. 

“Dad, this is Magnus. This is my Dad, Robert.” He said and from the corner of his eye, he noticed his boyfriend’s quick look towards him.

“Good to meet you, Mr Lightwood.” Magnus said, shaking his hand.

“Likewise, Magnus, I’m sure.” 

He took a seat in a chair next to his wife and smiled at them both. Alec thought his heart was going to explode any minute it was beating so fast and he felt Magnus grabbed his hand again where it was wedged between them on the sofa. He felt him give it and extra hard squeeze and he gave him a quick look and saw a barely perceptible nod. Okay, here it comes.

"Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something. Something I’ve been keeping to myself for a long time now and I need you to know about it. I’m gay. Magnus is my boyfriend.” 

Alec felt himself brace for impact. The silence was almost palpable. Maryse Lightwood had a look on her face like she had just been shown crime scene evidence.   
Robert, however, just looked confused. Alec swallowed hard, his eyes went from one parent to the other and then to his boyfriend. Magnus tried to give him a smile but it wasn’t quite working. He was just as unsure of what was going to come next as he was.

“So, does that mean we can’t go to hockey games or the basketball now?”

Robert’s deep baritone voice broke the silence finally. Alec stared back at his father. Was he serious?

“No, Dad, geez, I’m still the same person. I haven’t changed.” 

“Well, that’s good then. Obviously.” Robert replied, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. 

He turned to look at his wife. She was still sitting stock still, her eyes glued to her son.

“Ah, Maryse? Aren’t you going to say anything to Alec?” He prompted. 

Alec reached for Magnus’ hand again and held it tight enough that Magnus winced. 

“How can you say that.” She finally said. Alec frowned and looked unsure.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean how can you say you haven’t changed. Of course, you’ve changed. I’ve known you all your life, Alec and you’ve never said anything about this before.”

“Just because I’ve never said anything before, doesn’t mean I didn’t want to. I’ve just never had the guts to say it before now.” Maryse now looked hurt.

“How can you say that? We’re your parents, you can tell us anything.”

“No, mother, I couldn’t. I had to get this right in my own head before I said anything to anyone else. I tried to ignore how I felt, what I really wanted but it just didn’t work. Then when I met Magnus, I realised that I couldn’t hide it anymore. He’s helped me come to terms with how I am. I owe him a lot.” 

Alec turned in his direction and smiled. Magnus smiled back, his eyes lighting up but it didn’t last long. He knew this was just getting started.

“So, it’s Magnus’ fault you’re like this. Why say anything to us about it then, next week you could be dating girls again. really, Alec, all this upset for just a phase you’re going through.” 

Maryse sniffed and adjusted the hem of her skirt. Oh dear. Magnus shot Alec a worried look. He had felt the anger rise in him like lava in a volcano.

“Mother, this isn’t some phase, I’m not some stupid kid that doesn’t know which end is up. I’m a grown man and for the first time in almost twenty-five years I know exactly who I am and who I want to be with. Magnus didn’t turn me gay, for god’s sake. I’ve felt like this for the majority of my life. He just helped me to come to terms with it.” Alec’s face was going red and his eyes flashed.

“Maryse, I don’t think you can turn someone gay, you either are or you’re……..”

But Maryse Lightwood raised a finger and held it out to the side of her in a silencing gesture. 

“Robert, the boy has obviously been brainwashed by this other man. He can go from seeing girls one minute and then liking boys the next. You see it all the time in the news, those brainwashing cults. Confusing people.” 

Alec let out a loud mirthless laugh.

“Are you kidding me? First of all, I’m a man, not a boy, and as magical as Magnus is, he didn’t brainwash me, mother. I know my own mind. Being gay isn’t some secret society. It’s who I am, who we are.”

He dropped Magnus’ hand and stood up. Magnus reached for him but he ignored it.

“You know, this is why I haven’t said anything before now. I knew you would react like this. If someone doesn’t act the way you think is right, then there’s automatically something wrong with them. I’m still your son, Mother, I haven’t changed, I’ve come out and I finally get to live my life with the man I love. I would like you to accept that but if you can’t then I’m sorry but it won’t change anything.” 

Magnus rose from the sofa to join Alec, he took his hand and rubbed his arm, hoping to take the edge off the rage that was boiling inside him. He had never been as proud of him as he was right now. He knew how hard this must be for him and he couldn’t wait till later when he could tell him how much he loved him for basically telling his parents that he had no intentions of giving him up, not even for them.  
Robert got to his feet.

“Okay, okay, I think we all need to cool down a little here. Alec, Magnus, please, sit back down. This has just been a bit of a shock for your mother, son. You have to take that into consideration.” 

Alec’s father looked pleadingly at him, as if he was trying to will him to sit once more. Alec was breathing hard and his face was still thunderous but he gave in and they both sat on the sofa again. This time resting their joined hands on Alec’s thigh, out in the open. Maryse saw and she looked decidedly uncomfortable. Good, Alec thought. 

”So why are you so calm about this Dad? Aren’t you frightened I’ve been brainwashed as well?” 

Alec spat and Magnus put a hand on his arm and frowned, shaking his head, trying to silently convey that he didn’t have to be so aggressive.

“Alec, I’ve long since thought this day might come. I’ve had my suspicions for a while now.” He gave a small laugh.

“I guess I was like you, I just didn’t want to say anything. I knew that if you needed to tell us then one day you would.”

Alec looked absolutely shocked at his father. Robert Lightwood had always taken a back seat to his more dominant wife, happy to sit in the back ground while she charged to the front but Alec was very surprised to hear this. Maryse was as well, from the look on her face. Alec was worried that she was about to jump up and go for her husband’s throat.

“Oh for Pete’s sake, Robert. Anyone would think I was some kind of ogre the way you to are acting. When have I ever been unapproachable about things?” 

Alec waited silently for what his father might say.

“How much time do we have, Maryse? I love you, my dear, but you do tend to like things a certain way. Remember when I bought our beach house for your birthday? You didn’t speak to me for a week over that, even though it was a present. The clients at work that you didn’t agree with me taking on, the list is rather long, I’m afraid.” 

Alec wanted to go up to his father and hug him. Way to go Dad, standing up to the mighty Maryse Lightwood. The poor guy would probably pay for it later, though.  
Maryse sat back in her chair and tried to look offended. 

“Really, Robert your making me look like some kind of unfeeling monster in front of Alec’s friend.”

“Ah, boyfriend, actually.” Alec reminded her. 

Everyone was watching her, waiting to see what her next move would be. A few minutes later she let out a deep breath.

“So, will you be getting another job, now?” She asked, Alec.

He frowned and one side of his mouth was turned up.

“No, why would I do that?” His mother’s logic was beyond him at this point.

“Well, I just thought being a mechanic isn’t really a job for someone who’s of your, er, orientation.” 

He looked at her like she had two heads.

“Mum, I told you I’m still the same person. I’m not going to suddenly run off and become an interior designer or a hairstylist or some other supposedly stereotypical profession you think of. That’s just offensive. I still like all the same things I did before, just now I have Magnus in my life. You might as well know as well, that we live together now.” 

Maryse rolled her eyes and looked dramatic.

“Good God, Alec, is there anything else you want to confess tonight? You haven’t run off and got married or anything like that have you? “ This time, Magnus decided to speak up for the first time.

“Maryse, I wouldn’t even think about doing that. When Alexander and I decide to further our relationship than we would love all his family to be there.” He said.

Alec gave him a weak smile. There was that word again. 

“Well, that’s something I guess. So how did you meet my son, exactly?” Maryse asked.

“He and his friend Jace came knocking on my door one evening when they went away for the weekend camping. I have a house in the country about two hours from here. Jace had twisted his ankle and they wanted to use my phone.” Maryse perked up a little.

“Oh, so you own real estate then. You must have started very young at whatever it is that you do for a living to of acquired a house like that.” 

Alec frowned at his mother. He knew what she was up to. Now she was going to give Magnus the third degree. He felt his further pressure on his hand and he knew that his boyfriend was more than capable of standing up for himself.

“Yes, well, I am a little older than Alexander, but I do have a consulting business that I run from our home. I’ve been very lucky to of been successful with it. “

“So were you born here, Magnus? Do your parents live here as well?” Oh shit, a sore spot. Now it was Alec’s turned to squeeze his hand.

“No, I was actually born in Indonesia but I came here at an early age. I’m afraid both my parents are no longer with us. I was an only child so I was alone in the world until I met your son and his friends and Isabelle and Simon. I feel like I have a family again.” 

He looked at Alec and smiled. Maryse. Once again was not smiling, however.

“Alec, you told your sister about all this?”

“Yeah, I did Mum. You were on your vacation. What did you want me to do? Call you in the middle of the ocean on your yacht and say, hi Mum, How’s it going? Having a nice time? Oh by the way, I have a boyfriend now. I wanted to be able to tell you face to face.” 

He could see his mother working up for another argument but Robert came to his rescue.


	14. Chapter 14

“That stands to reason, doesn’t it Maryse? You did the right thing waiting, son. How did your sister take it?”  
Alec raised his eyes.

“Yeah, it took her awhile but she came around. Her and Simon have been very supportive. Even the boys were cool about it.” 

“That’s good to hear. So, does Jace know as well?”

“Yeah he was the first one I told. He took it really well too. He and Clary have been great. We even went on a date with them.” 

Magnus gave a small laugh as he remembered their double date at the restaurant. Boy, that was some night. Robert slammed his hands down on the arms or his chair and stood up.

“Well, I think we could use a drink. Maryse? Wine? What would you boys like?” He asked. 

Alec felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders and Magnus leaned in closer to him and wrapped his hands around his arm. He could feel it too.

“Wine sounds great.” Alec said, and he even leaned in to brush his lips to Magnus’. 

Maryse cleared her throat and pretended to look the other way.

The rest of the night went fairly well. By the time his mother had finished her fourth glass of wine, she had dropped her guard a little.

“So, what’s your new place like? Are we going to get an invitation to see it?” She asked them.

“Maryse, you and Robert are always most welcome. You’re Alexander’s family, you don’t need an invitation.” 

Magnus informed her.

“You have such good manners, Magnus. I’m so pleased that Alec has found someone who is such a gentleman. Does that make you the man in the relationship?” 

Alec looked scandalized at his mother. Oh boy, the woman never gave up.

“Ah, we’re both guys, Mum. There is no man and woman.” He frowned.

“Oh alright. That must make things very confusing to as to who sleeps on what side of the bed then.”

Maryse gave a giggle at her own remark. Robert looked like he wanted to hide under the table. Clearly, his wife didn’t need any more wine for the evening.

“No Mother, not confusing at all. I usually fall asleep holding Magnus and it depends how wild we get in the sack as to what side we end up on. And in case you want to know, I usually bottom but we try to switch that around as well.” 

Magnus had gone very red in the face and had clamped a hand over his mouth. Maryse was still sitting in her chair, wine glass in hand, looking slightly confused about what her son had just said.

“Okay, that’s more information than we really needed, Alec. I’ll just take these plates away, shall I?” He got up and started stacking dishes. Maryse still had the same look on her face when he took them to the kitchen. Suddenly she gave a cry.

“Oh, I get it now. Ha ha, you’re talking about sex. But I still don’t get how you can………..”

Robert rushed back in and took Maryse’s glass from her before she could complete her train of thought.

“Let’s get you into the living room and I’ll make us some coffee, shall I?” He gushed, taking his wife’s arm and pulling her to her feet. 

“I think we’ve all had enough entertainment for one night, Dad. Magnus and I will catch a cab and go.” Alec said. 

“Yes, well, you might be right there. Your mother could do with an early night I think.” 

“Wait till our friends find out we have a gay son. Ha! None of them have gay kids. Another point for the Lightwoods.” She said, raising her hand like she still held the glass. “Oh, my wine is gone. Robert, pooky bear, where did you put my wine, I need to drink to that.” She told him.

Alec felt like he was going to explode and Magnus had buried his face into his shoulder but his own shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Poor Robert was a red as a fire truck. Pooky bear, really?

“And that’s it, I think. I hope you don’t mind if I don’t see you boys out, but I think it’s past your mother’s bed time.” He mumbled, not looking at them.

Alec knew the smirk on his face wasn’t helping his poor Dad but he was powerless to stop it.

“Bed, oh, maybe tonight you should be the bottom, pooky bear?” Maryse drawled and gave a click of her tongue and a series of exaggerated winks. 

Alec couldn’t help the snort of laughter that burst out of him and Robert just set his very red face and started hauling Maryse off in the direction of the stairs.   
Alec and Magnus waited till the got outside before bursting into laughter. It was a good five minutes before they had calmed enough to call for a cab. Magnus wrapped his arms around his man.

 

“see. I told you you had nothing to worry about.” He said, kissing him.

“You’re kidding, right? I’d be surprised if she doesn’t want to sit in our bedroom one night to get a few pointers. Now’s she’s gone too far the other way. And I’ll never look at my father again without thinking about him being pooky bear.” Alec gave a shiver and a laugh.

“I love your family, my angel. I thought you said they were boring.” The cab arrived and they got in, settled against each other in the back seat.

“Yeah, I don’t think it was me that changed, it was them.”


	15. Chapter 15

Friday evening arrived and time for them to head to Magnus’ country house. Magnus wanted him and Alec to portal in but he wasn’t so keen after the last time had left him feeling rather ill. Magnus argued that it would waste time making Raphael come back with the car so he relented and agreed. Jace, Clary and Lydia were leaving straight after work. 

Alec had packed a bag for them and he went back out to the living room to see the large whirlpool like shimmer of the portal. Magnus grabbed his hand and they stepped though. The next minute they were standing in the familiar surroundings of the old house’s living room. Alec was clutching his stomach.  
Raphael appeared from the door way, a smile on his face.

“He still hasn’t mastered portals, I see.” He said to them.

Alec shot him a sour look as Magnus used his magic on him to ease his churning stomach. 

“Don’t worry Alec, maybe in another few decades you might get the hang of it.” Raphael quipped.

“Nice to see you put your time here to good use by thinking up some more smart ass answers, fang.” He replied.

“I can assure you, angel boy, my bite is much worse than my bark. Let me know if you ever want a demonstration.” He said smoothly.

Magnus gave them both stern looks.

“Really, gentlemen. I thought you were beyond this. I hope you are going to be civil to each other for the weekend so we can all enjoy ourselves.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips.

“I will if he will” Alec said, grudgingly. 

Raphael just gave a grunt and left to go back to the kitchen.  
Raphael checked on the food he had prepared for when the others arrived. And he had been using his time alone here well, thank you Mr Lightwood, he thought. It had been just what he needed to clear his mind and think rationally without any distractions. The total peace and quiet of the old place had been exactly what he needed.  
As he moved around the house tidying things up and preparing bedrooms, he had come to the very scary conclusion that he wanted to try to be with Lydia, if she’d have him, after their last encounter. 

The thought of not feeling those lips beneath his again filled him with regret and as Magnus had said, forever was too long to live in hindsight. If it didn’t work out, which he highly thought it wouldn’t, then at least he’d tried and he could move on from there. He looked at the large grandfather clock in the entrance way as he carried plates to the dining room. He could feel his nerves starting to fire up at the thought of her coming here. She was coming, wasn’t she? His inner voice spoke up. He still wasn’t sure, though.

It would have to be a case of wait and see. 

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of a car in the drive way and after straightening his back and rolling his shoulders he headed for the door. If he had been able to breath, now would be the time he had held a breath.  
Magnus had beaten him to the door and he could hear his voice greeting the new arrivals enthusiastically. Did he hear Lydia’s voice? His heightened state of tension was preventing his vampire hearing from functioning. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. At this stage, he wasn’t sure if he was more scared of her being here or not being here. 

He finally got a grip on himself enough that the voices from outside were starting to tune back in. He heard a laugh, a high, sweet laugh and felt his skin prickle. It was her. Lydia was here. That was a good sign, right? He thought. All of a sudden, anxiety filled him. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to see here straight away. She should get used to the place first, maybe. He didn’t want her to think he was waiting with baited breath for her arrive.  
Did he? 

They started filing back through the doors; first Magnus then Alec, Jace and Clary tried to jam through the space together, laughing when they had to let go of each other and then Lydia came in last. It was too late now to go scurrying off. He didn’t want her to think he was running again when nothing had actually happened yet. This was never going to work if he kept allowing his nerves to get the better of him. 

She had made it in the door, a bag in her hand, and was following the others as they looked around them before she finally made eye contact with him. He felt his shoulders tense but he fought the urge to look away and held her gaze. A soft smile curved those beautiful warm lips that had been the subject of his dreams since the night of the house warming and he gave her a small nod, lowering his eyes briefly before returning the smile. A flash of something brighter came over her face before she was distracted by one of the others talking to her. It had hit him straight in the chest and he had to stop himself from covering the spot with a hand. How could something so nonphysical affect him so much? He took that as his exit cue and headed for the kitchen.

Lydia had been a bundle of nerves for the entire two hours it took them to get there. She had sat in the dark of the back seat of Jace’s car and been content to listen to Clary and Jace’s friendly banter. They had included her a few times and she had tried to answer or comment as happily as she could but the regular over the shoulder looks that she had received from Clary told her that her friend was well aware of her unease.

Yes, she had decided to give Raphael one last chance, but the decision had been easier to live with when there had been no further contact at all. Now they were under the same roof for the next two days, reality had set in and it wasn’t sitting well. 

At first, she hadn’t seen him when thy had entered the house. She had been too busy admiring her surroundings to see him standing in the shadows of the large stair case. Then their eyes had met and her heart had jumped in her chest as she was held captive by those two bottomless dark orbs. She wanted to hold his gaze to test his resolve and he had, never wavering once except for the acknowledgment of her presence with a smile and a nod. It was a small thing, but she had been mentally bouncing up and down in excitement. 

Clary had distracted her with a question and by the time she had looked back, he had gone from the spot. She was annoyed at herself for the small pang of disappointment that hit her, making her feel like that awkward high school student all over again.

“don’t worry, we’re here all weekend, I’m sure he’ll be around.”

Clary had leaned in close to her ear and whispered. Lydia had given her the ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ look but she knew it had been useless. Clary was well aware of how she felt.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec and Magnus showed them to their rooms before heading back down the stairs and to the dining room. They all sat around the huge polished wood table discussing the various pieces of art on the walls. Raphael started bringing in the various dishes he had prepared and sat them in the middle of the table so everyone could help themselves. 

He was keenly aware of Lydia’s eyes following him as he moved around the room and when he took the chair opposite her at the table she actually looked shocked. He had even allowed himself a glass of wine; something he had learned to tolerate for social occasions such as this. 

It was very hard not to want to watch her the entire time but he managed to keep his gaze as neutral as possible and only looked in her direction when she spoke of if he was certain she wasn’t aware of it. Everyone had enjoyed the food and complimented him on his achievement. So far, the night had gone well, with laughter and small talk as they ate.

When everyone had emptied the dishes, Raphael got up and started clearing. He had just taken the first load into the kitchen and was coming back to get the next when he almost collided with Lydia near the door way. She gave a start and Raphael’s hands shot out to steady the pile of rattling plates and silverware. She smiled and let out a relieved breath.

“Oh, thank God, I was terrified of dropping them. Some house guest that would have made me. Been here for all of an hour or so and then go smashing the good plates.” 

She sounded nervous and Raphael could hear her elevated heartbeat. Was it from their near collision or his close proximity to her. He felt like he was too inexperienced with these things to know the difference.

“That alright, if you had of broken them I’d of made you do the rest of the washing up.” He told her, taking then from her and walking to the sink. 

At first, she looked shocked but then she realized it had been a joke and she smiled and gave a quick nervous laugh.

“It was all really great, by the way. You really know your way around a kitchen.”

“Thank you I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

Silence filled the space between them and he wondered if he should bring up the subject about what happened at the house warming. They had shared a couple of nice moments so far and he didn’t want to ruin it but he felt like it was hanging over their heads like a heavy storm cloud. 

“Raphael, I just wanted to say if I did something the other night to upset you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Lydia had chosen to make the first move and in a way, he was relieved.

“No, don’t be. Once again, it was my fault. I’m the one having to apologize again.” He gave a small laugh. “Do you think that one day we might have a conversation that didn’t start with I’m sorry?” He said, leaning against the counter.

“I hope so. I would like to get to know you, Raphael, if that’s what you want to do as well, that is.” 

He may have been naive in a lot of ways but he could tell that the rest of the week end for her hung on his answer to that question. This was his first step towards feeling that warmth once again.

“Yes, I’d like that as well. I’d love to hear more about your work at the library. It sounds fascinating. You will have to look at Magnus’ books. He has quite a collection of them.” 

He may have been just wishing it were true but he swore he saw her brighten visibly from his words. She smiled broadly at him and he found it was infectious.

“Maybe you could show them to me.” She said.

“Definitely, as soon as I get these plates organised, I’d be pleased to.” He told her and he went to go.

“Let me help and it’ll be quicker.” 

She suggested and he gave her a nod. It only took one more trip into the dining room to finish clearing the table and they went back to the kitchen to start rinsing and stacking the dish washer.  
Lydia ran the plates under the hot water before handing them to Raphael who put them in the racks. She couldn’t help smiling at the thought of how domestic and normal this felt. After their two false starts things seemed to be working better between them. He looked up at her and noticed the look on her face.

“You look way too happy to be doing something as boring as cleaning dishes.” He said, smiling back.

“I was just thinking, this is the longest we’ve ever spent together without something going pear shaped.” She said, handing him the last plate. 

She was right, and it felt good to relax around each other for once. Raphael didn’t think he could ever completely let his guard down with her, especially now when things were so new between them but for the first time since he had met Lydia, he could actually see a glimmer of hope for something to grow between them. Another small step in the right direction.


	17. Chapter 17

He shut the door of the dish washer and turned it on.

“See? No time at all. How about we check out those books?” She asked him and he nodded in agreement.

They were almost out of the kitchen when he felt her take his hand. That wondrous warm feeling started climbing his arm and he looked across to her and smiled softly.

“Is this okay? I’m not over stepping any boundaries, am i?” Lydia asked him. 

He couldn’t believe how concerned she was about how he felt. He hadn’t expected that.

“Yes, it’s fine. More than fine, actually.” He told her and they headed for the living room.

They got just near the door when they heard the others’ voices coming from inside. Raphael stopped and Lydia turned to face him. She looked a little disappointed and he had to admit, he felt the same way.

“Maybe it would be best if we, you know……” Lydia was struggling to find the right words so she didn’t sound like she was giving him the brush off so soon.

“Yes, I know what you mean. If we walked in there holding hands they’d never leave us alone about it and I don’t want that. Tonight has gone well for us so far and I don’t want to spoil it.” Raphael said.  
Lydia reached out and took his other hand.

“I understand. Jace especially would never let up. You can show them to me tomorrow.” 

Lydia felt sad that their night would have to be cut short. As he said, things were going well and she wasn’t ready to end it yet.

“I could show you the ones in Magnus’ office if you’d be interested but you probably want to get back to your friends.” Raphael asked.

“No! No, that sounds great. I’d love to see them.” 

She knew she sounded way over eager and she felt her face heating. Raphael grinned and looked at her shyly. Thank God he hadn’t made a comment about her over enthusiastic answer. She felt bad enough as it was. Always the gentleman, she thought as he dropped one hand and led her back to another door further along.  
Raphael opened the door and flicked a switch. Normally he wouldn’t be in here without Magnus but he didn’t think his old friend would mind this time. Of course, the first thing that caught Lydia’s eye was the large portrait on the wall. She looked at it admiringly.

“That’s Magnus’ mother. It’s the only picture he has of her.” Raphael explained. 

“I can see where he gets his good looks from. She’s beautiful but she looks a little sad as well.” Lydia said, studying the image. 

Raphael nodded in agreement. He knew all too well about sad paintings of lost parents. He wondered then If there would ever be a time that he would she Lydia the two precious miniatures he kept in his chest. He dismissed the thought quickly, however. He was getting way too ahead of himself and he knew he had no right to. They hadn’t even gotten together properly yet and might never progress beyond this weekend. He had to stay realistic, for his own sake.

Lydia gave a gasp when she saw the shelves with their treasures. She dropped Raphael’s hand and went over to where a number of old books were stacked. He couldn’t help looking amused at the way she ran the tips of her fingers gently over their spines. It was as if she had been allowed to handle something invaluable instead of a few old books. He let himself feel pleased that he could give her such enjoyment from something so simple.

“Oh Raphael, these are wonderful. I’m sure they’re first additions, as well. Magnus really knows his literature.” She said reverently touching their covers.

“I’ll let him know, he’d be pleased to hear that. I’m sure it would be okay for you to look at them closer, if you wish.” 

She smiled at him broadly acting like he had just given her permission to touch something rare and priceless.  
Lydia carefully took the first one off the shelf and carefully opened the cover to read the first page. 

“It is a first addition. The font is wonderful, you don’t see too many books printed in it anymore, most of them are lost to time now. This would be very valuable. Magnus should have them under lock and key.” She told him.

“See this date and how its printed? There was only one place that did it like that and they have been out of business for over a hundred years.” 

She motioned for him to come closer to see. Raphael moved to stand next to her. He could feel his senses heighten the very second he did it. Her perfume filled his nose and he could feel the heat of her body and longed to feel it under his hands once again. Her heart beat ramped up and made the smell of her blood that was lying just below the surface of the scent of her skin more noticeable and he fought the sudden urge to draw in more of the intoxicating smell. No, he couldn’t lose it again. He had to maintain control if he wanted things to go any further. He must have closed his eyes because he was suddenly aware of her saying his name. His eyes flew open and he looked towards her.

“Are you okay? I thought I lost you there for a second. You looked miles away. I’m sorry, this must be boring to someone else. I tend to get carried away.” She said, with a small laugh.

“No, it wasn’t that. It’s fine, I’m fine. I’m sorry that was rude of me.” 

He stumbled over the words, his mouth working before his brain was functioning properly again.  
She replaced the book back on its shelf and turned. She had expected him to of moved back once more but instead she bumped into his wide chest and his hands shot out to grip her upper arms.

“I’d apologize for the other night, Lydia but I’m tired of having to say I’m sorry all the time.” She looked deeply into his dark eyes and he could feel her body tensing beneath his touch.

“That’s okay, you don’t need to…….” 

Raphael pulled her close and brushed his lips to hers. The warmth was immediate and he craved more. He deepened the kiss and felt her respond and fireworks began to go off behind his eyelids. Lydia was melting into him and he could feel her hands encircling his waist through the material of his shirt. The sensation of her mouth working under his was addictive. He had worried about feeling awkward but somehow a deeper instinct took over and his body seemed to know what to do and how to move. His hand left her arm and moved up her shoulder to the side of her neck and rested just below her jaw. He could feel the soft swish of her hair which was pulled back into a pony tail as it fell forward, brushing his hand.

Lydia revelled in the unusual sensation of his cool lips against hers but somehow they felt hot at the same time. How was that even possible? Even his skin under her hands was reacting the same way. Raphael Santiago was most definitely a mystery. She kept waiting for him to pull away from her and rush out the door but at the same time see was praying that he didn’t. He was passing each of her tests with flying colours and it was only the first night together. 

He took her mouth for so long she began to feel light headed for the want of a deep breath. It was as if he was robbing her of the very air she breathed. She reluctantly pulled away, the soft sound of their lips parting the only sound in the room.

“That was the best apology I’ve ever had.’ She said softly and she raised her hand to gently touch the side of his face. 

His cool skin was smooth to the touch, no sign of a five o’clock shadow. He smiled softly and placed his hand over hers before turning his head and kissing her palm. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, her knees wanting to give way. God, how could such a simple action make her want to collapse to the floor. When she opened them slowly once more, he was studying her face.

“Lydia, there are things about me that should know about. Things that you probably won’t like but…” She silenced him with a kiss and she felt his hands pressing firmer against her. 

“Not now, Raphael. Let’s just take this moment for ourselves and we can talk another time. This is too good to waist and first kisses never come again.” She said, pulling back from him but only far enough to be able to speak.

She rested her head against his and ran her fingers through the thick dark waves of his hair.  
Raphael was reeling. His silent insides felt like they were on fire and he was happy to let them burn. It was almost overwhelming and he was struggling internally with the new sensation. Of all the things that were racing through his mind at that moment the only thing that kept coming into focus for him was the fact that she wanted to be with him. It was a totally unknown concept for him; to know that there was someone out there that wanted his attention and his touch. Not for any other reason than they were attracted to him. How had she not worked out that there was something wrong with him yet? The lack of breathing, for instance? Had she not felt how still his chest was?

For god’s sake, man, you wanted this to happen and now you’re trying to find ways for it not to? Wake up to yourself. She’ll find out soon enough what you are and it’ll probably be all over in a heartbeat so enjoy this while you can; the voice inside his head was completely foreign to him. He never had allowed himself to think along these lines before. 

“Hey, where’d you go? You look a million miles away.”   
Lydia’s soft voice and her fingers on the side of his face brought him back to the present. He looked back at her and smiled.

“I’m sorry. Damn, I’m apologizing again.” He chided himself and looked away. 

This time it was Lydia who bent her head and kissed his lips. It took him by surprise a little but he went with it and found himself kissing her back as well.   
He didn’t know if it was just some basic instinct that had allowed him to find his way with all this or if it had something to do with Lydia. Either way he was grateful for not being as awkward about it as he thought he would be.

For the first time since they’d entered the room together, Raphael allowed himself to relax. He began to be aware of how her curves fitted against him and the addictive feel of her warmth. He had no idea how it was possible but it seemed to fill him; for the first time in over two hundred years, he felt human once more. It was a way he’d never expected to feel again and it was hard not to feel drawn to it.

He had missed his humanity so much, even though Magnus had always told him he still was, but he knew differently. It had been yet another in a long list of things that Camille had taken from him. She’d turned him into a monster and set him lose on the world. Magnus may have reigned him back in and settled him down but he knew that creature lurked just below the surface and it didn’t take much for it to rise to the top. Another reason to not be complacent with Lydia. But damn, this felt so good right now and his mind and body had been craving it for so long.

“We really should join the others.” Lydia said, pulling back to lean her forehead against his. 

She had a soft smile on her pretty mouth and Raphael found it to hard not to lightly kiss her again.

“You’re probably right. I’m surprised someone hasn’t come looking for us. I should let you get back to them.” He said. Lydia frowned. His voice was sounded slightly sad.

“You mean we should. Raphael, please, come with me. I’m not ready to give you up yet. It’ll be fine, I’ll be right there with you. You did so well at dinner tonight, I thought you were okay with them now.” 

She sounded so concerned that he looked back at her. Then he realized what she had meant. Oh God, he was actually concerned about him being uncomfortable around other people. It was the cover story he and Magnus had come up with to cover his behavior and obviously Lydia had believed it. He felt guilty for feeling so good about her concern for him. It was a lie, a big one but it was hard to ignore the heady feeling of knowing that there was someone out there worried about his welfare apart from Magnus. He almost shook his head and told her no but he reminded himself that all this would be no better than a dream once she found out the truth so he should enjoy it while he could.

“Okay, let’s go join them.” He said and her face lit up.


	18. Chapter 18

The other two couples were sitting around the room in front of the fire place where cheery looking flames danced, giving the room a relaxing glow. Lydia had taken his hand as they walked but the second he got to the door way, Raphael found himself letting go and leaving his hands by his sides. She gave him a brief look but he hadn’t acknowledged that he saw, knowing that she wouldn’t be entirely happy about it. 

Magnus had spent the time before they had gotten there doing his version of interior design. He had used his magic to remove the two arm chairs from the living room and had replaced them with a couple of comfy looking sofas and a collection of scatter cushions. It had given the more formal room a relaxed feel.

Clary and Jace were sprawled out on the floor to the right of the fire place, using the large cushions as a make shift mattress. Magnus and Alec had taken up residence on one sofa; Alec was stretched out full length along it, head propped up on a pile of pillows and Magnus was nestled in front of him. 

“Well, here you are. I thought I may have to send a search party out for you two.” He said, smiling up at them as they sat on the other sofa. Raphael sat at one end and Lydia took the seat beside him.

“Lydia was nice enough to give me a hand with the dishes.” Raphael replied and he gave her a soft smile. She returned his look and held his gaze a little longer than necessary.

“I wonder if that’s all she gave him a hand with.” Jace mumbled to Clary on the floor. She gave her boyfriend a stern look but she had also stifled a grin with a hand covering her mouth.

Jace happened to look up and saw Raphael shooting daggers at him with his eyes. The smile fell from his face instantly and he looked at him incredulously, wondering how the hell he had heard him say what he had. He still wasn’t used to the fact that a seemingly normal looking guy was pretty much death on two legs. He really needed to keep his mouth shut.  
Magnus was frowning over at the exchange between the two of them and knew he needed to diffuse the situation quickly.

“Jace, did Alexander tell you he came out to his parents?” He said, picking up his wine glass from the floor and taking a sip.

Clary, Jace and Lydia all looked expectantly in Alec’s direction. Alec, however, wasn’t thrilled about having to disclose about their somewhat colorful dinner with his Mum and Dad. He’d have to think of something to pay Magnus back later.

“Alec, that’s great. How did it go?” Clary asked him.

“I think we can describe the evening as interesting. Dad took it pretty well. He was only worried that I wouldn’t go to hockey games or basketball with him anymore. Mum was a different matter though. I think by the end of the night she was coming around.”

“Maryse was quite entertaining. It’s amazing what a few glasses of wine can do for you.” Magnus added. Alec really hoped that the discussion would end there but he should have known better.

“Please, you can’t stop there. What did she say?” Jace asked him, sitting up from the floor.

“First of all, she wanted to know which one of us wore the pants in our relationship and it seemed to really confuse her when Alexander told her that we both did. Of course, that led to further questions about sleeping arrangements and I’m afraid my poor angel here went a little over board.” 

Magnus turned his head so he could face Alec who was blushing furiously.

“Babe, you have absolutely no filter.” He said, shaking his head.

Magnus leaned up and kissed him and whispered, “it was worth it to see that blush, my love. Just be glad I’m in front of you and no the other way around.” He whispered against his lips which, of course, made Alec color again.  
“Will you stop, now?” He said but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Okay, man, now you’re gonna have to tell us what you said.” Jace urged and Alec groaned as he looked back at four sets of eyes looking at him expectantly. 

Even Raphael looked slightly interested.

“Forget it. Not gonna happen.” He said.

“he told his mother that he…” 

Magnus had started to say but a hand clamped over his mouth stopped him from saying anything else. He was giggling behind it and the others all whined in protest for not hearing the end of what he was going to say.  
Next minute Alec gave a yelp and moved his hand, inspecting his palm.

“Geez, Babe, you didn’t have to bite ya know. I would have moved my hand.” He said frowning.

“But then you would have run the risk of me telling your friends that you told your mother you were a bottom.” The room went silent for a few seconds before gales of laughter rang out. 

Alec wanted to die. He buried his head down behind his big mouth boyfriend and prayed that he’d wake up tomorrow and find it had just been a dream.

“I’m sorry baby. I couldn’t help myself. I’ll let you punish me later. I’ll even let you tie me up.” Magnus said to his totally embarrassed boyfriend. 

“Will you please stop? If they hear anymore I’ll never live it down.” He pleaded.

Magnus gave a small laugh and kissed him. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I just can’t help myself sometimes. Besides, shouldn’t I be proud of my man’s talents?” Alec looked at Magnus incredulously.

“Are you serious, right now? Babe, enough!” He said and gave him a hard-quick kiss.

“I think a change of subject is in order. Any ideas about what we’ll do tomorrow?” Magnus asked, backing into Alec once again.

“This is your neighborhood Magnus I think you should suggest something.” Clary said.

“Alright then. How about a hike in the woods? There’s a nice spot not far from here near the river where we could have a picnic.” Magnus suggested. 

A round of agreement went up and so it was decided. Lydia looked towards Raphael. She inched her hand a little closer to where his rested on the sofa between them. She touched him and saw him jump and pull his hand away. The smile faded from her face and she looked back at him, questioningly. He knew he was being overly sensitive but he just couldn’t seem to help it.   
The rest of the evening went well and around ten thirty they decided to go to bed so they could be well rested for the hike.

Raphael joined in the rounds of everyone saying their good nights and went to head out the door.  
He was near the kitchen door when he heard a noise behind him and knew immediately who it was. He closed his eyes for a moment to ready himself for what was about to come and then turned to face Lydia.

“I know we sort of agreed not to keep apologizing to each other but I just wanted to stay if I pushed too hard in there tonight, I really am sorry.” She said to him, quietly. 

“There’s no need to do that, Lydia. Once again it was all my fault. I feel very silly for acting this way with you but it’s just very new ground for me. Plus, I didn’t really want the others to start giving us a hard time when we haven’t even established what we’re doing yet.” He replied. 

He hated lying to her but there was no way he could tell her the truth about himself yet. It was too soon and besides, being out here in the middle of nowhere would be to awkward when she wanted to run away from him, like he knew she would. The whole social anxiety thing was working well as a cover so far, it was better to go with that.

“I know you have problems with coping with other people, Raphael and I don’t want to push you too hard but these are our friends. I’m sure if you allowed yourself to relax around them you’d be fine. I want to get to know you and I can’t do that properly if we can only be together alone. “

“Jace and Clary are more yours and Alec’s friends, Lydia. Something I’ve never really allowed myself to have, apart from Magnus. I promise you I’ll try hard though. I’d like to get to know you as well. It’s just I’ve been a long time alone and it will take some getting used to being around people again.” 

Lydia walked closer to him and put her hand up to his face. It still shocked him that she didn’t flinch or react to the coldness of his skin. Why was that? Was it like Magnus had said, that she would be more accepting than he thought? He doubted it.

Lydia leaned in and put her lips on his and that now all too familiar surge of warmth ran through him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He was getting the hang of this now and it was feeling pretty damn good. He felt her hand go into his hair, her fingers carding through its thickness. It made him want to melt. It astounded him that he could feel this way at all, considering that he was technically dead but somehow things were starting to fire off in him that he had no idea were even there. 

It was a very heady feeling and one that was going to be very hard to give up when it ended. The thought gave him a huge reality check and he pulled back from those wonderful warm lips. He needed to maintain some distance. It would be better in the long run.

When she looked back at him, she was smiling softly. They were in deep shadow but his vampire vision cut through the gloom like two searchlights and he could see her eyes were large and soft looking. So beautiful, he thought and he was very tempted to kiss her again but he managed to hold himself back.

“I’d better let you go to bed, something tells me we’ll need all the energy we can get for that hike tomorrow.” Lydia said. 

“I won’t be going on the hike, Lydia, I’m sorry. There are things I have to do here.” He said. He hated the way her face fell at the news.

“Surely Magnus wouldn’t expect you to work all day here while we’re all out having fun? That doesn’t seem fair.”   
“It’s got nothing to do with Magnus. Tomorrow is Alec’s birthday and tomorrow night Magnus wants to have something special for him and a cake so I volunteered to do the food, otherwise we’d be all eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He’s been so good to me, it’s the least I can do.” 

“One day you’re going to have to tell me exactly why Magnus has been good to you. You two seem very firm friends. I bet it’s an interesting story.” Lydia smiled. Oh if she only knew, he thought.

“Maybe one day. I just hope you know that not all of us have pasts that we’re proud of.” He said to her.

“Raphael, none of us are angels. I doubt very much if there’s anyone out there that can put their hand on their heart and say they’ve been perfect all their lives. Me included.” 

He gave a soft laugh. None of them are angels? He wondered what she’d think if he told her that one of her friends was exactly that, or partly anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

“I can’t imagine you ever doing anything remotely bad, Miss Branwell.” He said.

She smirked at him and even though she didn’t think he could tell in the dark, she was blushing.

“I’ll have you know that I was a bit of a rebel when I was younger, Mr Santiago. I wasn’t always a mild-mannered librarian. I did my fair share of partying in college, even smoked the occasional joint. I did a few things I’m not very proud of but I’m sort of glad I did because I lost both of my parents in a car accident just before I graduated. It forced me to grow up very fast.” 

Her voice was tinged with sadness and Raphael stepped closer and took her hand.

“I’m very sorry to hear that, Lydia. It must have been very hard. I lost my parents at a young age as well. I found it very difficult to cope with it and I’m afraid I didn’t handle it well at all.” 

She surprised him with a small kiss to his lips. It was barely a touch, but it affected him a great deal. Even though Magnus had shown him great kindness over the many decades he had known him, it had rarely gotten physical. This was something else entirely. 

“Is there any good way to handle something like that? It’s crazy to think that both of us are sort of orphans. It’s a very unusual thing to have in common with someone. I’d better let you get to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked him.

“I’m looking forward to it. And I promise I’ll try not to be such a stiff with everyone. Good night, Lydia.” He pulled her close and kissed her once more, getting a final dose of her inner warmth before he spent another night alone.

Plans changed drastically in the morning. Everyone woke to a grey sky and cold rain.   
Alec had gotten out of bed to pull back the curtains and discovered the miserable day. He went back to fall into bed beside Magnus with a grumpy look on his face. 

“Babe, isn’t there anything you can do about the weather? You must know a spell or something.” He said, curling up against him. Magnus gave a quiet chuckle and kissed his forehead.

“My love, if there is one thing I’ve learnt over the centuries there are a few no no’s in my line of work and messing with mother nature is one of them, I’m afraid. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” 

Alec leaned up and kissed him soundly before pulling back and rubbing the tip of his small nose with his own.

“I don’t think you could ever do that, babe. I love you too much.” He said, before kissing him again.

Magnus pulled him closer still. He doubted if there would ever be a time where he’d never want to do this. The simple pleasure of waking up next to someone you love had to be the best feeling in the world. 

“You’ve got that mushy look on your face again.” Alec grinned down at him.

“I can’t help it, I’m afraid. When you’re in love with someone as much as I am with you, it tends to be the only way you can look.” Magnus said, reaching up and pushing his thick hair back from his face. 

He could lay here all day and quite happily just look into his man’s face. His jet-black hair, sticking up at all angles from sleep, the large hazel eyes all soft and dreamy looking and those beautiful full pink lips that he could never get enough of. And don’t get him started on that dark shadow of morning stubble. It made his toes curl to think of what it felt like on the more intimate places of his body.   
Alec grinned at him and kissed him, slowly and full of heat.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking, Mr Bane. I might not be able to actually read your mind but your eyes tell me everything I need to know.” He said, working his mouth down to the slope of his shoulder.

Magnus hummed in reply as he tilted his head back from the feel on Alec’s rough cheek against the soft skin of his neck. His hands went to the back of his neck and his head, holding him in place.

“Happy birthday to me.” Alec said softly as he kissed and nipped his way along Magnus’ shoulder. He felt him jerk under his lips and he sat up suddenly.

“Oh, baby. You’re right, here it is your big day and I’ll letting you do all the work. Let me fix that right now.” 

Magnus pushed him only his back and grabbed both his wrists and stretched his arms up to either side of his head.

“I’d hardly call it work, Magnus and I really was enjoying myself. If I never got another gift again I wouldn’t care as long as I had you.” He said, looking back up at him. He saw Magnus’ eyes start to shine and he shook his head.

“You would have to be the soppiest warlock around.” He said, rolling his eyes and grinning,

“Oh, really and how many other warlocks have you known to be able to make that comparison?” Magnus asked him. He was straddling his waist and was leaning back against Alec’s bent legs, arms folded.

“Yeah, alright, you’ve got me there but all the ones I’ve seen in books have been real tough guys.”

“And I’m willing to guess that none of those so called tough warlocks ever had a handsome boyfriend whom they loved with their whole heart, either.” 

Magnus looked rather smug about his statement. Alec pretended to look thoughtful for a few minutes.

“They mightn’t have had boyfriends but Harry Potter had a girlfriend.” 

“Argh! Please! He was just a child and could do little more than pull a rabbit out of a hat. And I think you’ll find that he was a wizard, not a warlock.” 

Alec couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of him at his boyfriend. He looked so serious about it.

“So, what’s the difference between a wizard and a warlock?” He asked, still chuckling.

“A pointy hat and very little natural talent. I could do things that would curl that boy’s hair.” 

Magnus said and gave a click of his fingers and his blue flame appeared in his hand. Alec reached up and ran his fingers through it. 

The first time he had seen Magnus’ magical flame, he though that it would be hot like fire but he soon found out that it was anything but. It felt like a cool breeze on his fingers as he moved them through the dancing wisp or energy. He didn’t think there would ever be a time when he wouldn’t be fascinated by the sight of it.

“Now you’re just showing off.” 

Alec said to him and Magnus beamed at him and dismissed the flame before moving down to lay against his chest.

“How does it feel to be twenty-six, my angel?” He asked, kissing the side of his jaw so he could feel that roughness under his lips.

“I dunno, pretty much the same as twenty-five, I guess. One thing’s for sure. This time last year, I didn’t think I’d be spending by next birthday in bed with the man I loved. What were you like when you were my age?” Alec asked, tracing a finger down the side of Magnus’ face. 

“That makes me feel very old, my love. But I wasn’t much different than I am now. I was lucky. I got to stop aging when I was fairly young but old enough to be able to do things like this and enjoy it.” He said and trailed kisses down Alec’s neck. 

He was about to take a playful nip of his skin when he sensed something through their bond.  
He frowned and leaned up, looking concerned at him. Alec had gone very quiet and his face had lost that happy glow he’d had just a moment before.

“What’s wrong, Alexander?”

At first, he didn’t say anything but he knew Magnus would read his thoughts anyway.

“I just realised that one day I’ll be an old man while you’ll still look young and handsome. I’m going to have to lose you one day, Magnus.” 

His eyes were so full of sadness that it almost broke Magnus’ heart to see it.

“No, my angel, one day I’m going to lose you and the thought of that nearly kills me if I let it in. It’s the great curse of my existence, knowing that I’ll only have a limited number of years with the people who are special to me. When that day comes for us, it will be the hardest day of my life.   
But, my love, it’s not something we should be thinking about today. This is your birthday, it should be a happy time.”

“How can I be happy when I think that it’s another year closer to not having you with me.”

Magnus gathered him into his arms and held him tight.

“You’ll always have me with you, Alexander. I live in side here and you’ll never be without me.” He put his hand over Alec’s heart.

“No one ever knows how long they have together, my love, things happen, life happens. I’m just as much subject to that as the next person, maybe even more so. You saw what happened with those demons, Alexander and they were just mindless drones. There are far worse ones out there, believe me. I may be immortal but I can still be ended at any time.” 

He looked down into Alec’s face and saw and felt the sadness in him still. He kissed his forehead tenderly and held him closer still.

“I hear a saying once that said life shouldn’t be measured by the number of breaths we take but by the number of moments it takes our breaths away. You do that for me every single day, my heart, and that’s why we should rejoice in the fact that we managed to find each other so that we can enjoy each and every minute we have together. Even if it’s doing something boring like the dishes together or doing the laundry, at least we are together.  
Now, we need to stop this and be happy to think that our time together has only just started and it shouldn’t be wasted by thinking of what might come or what’s passed. I love you Alexander Lightwood, you’re the greatest gift that I’ve ever received or ever will receive.” 

Magnus took his face in his hands and kissed him softly, gradually deepening it to pour of much of his love into his soul as he could. Alec kissed him back with equal passion and they were both breathless by the time they finally parted.

“I love you too.” Alec whispered to him against the smooth warm skin of his chest.

“I have a gift for you, can I give it to you now?” Magnus said, not letting him go.

“But you’ve given me the only thing I ever truly wanted, someone to love.” Alec said, kissing his chest.

Magnus thought he was about to burst into tears all over again. Oh, this man was too much for his heart to contain sometimes.

“That may be so, my angel, but I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. I’ve had it for a week now and I’ve been dying to give it to you. Please, put me out of my misery and say yes?” 

Magnus was looking at him with pleading eyes. Alec smiled back at him. How could he deny him anything when he made that face?

“You know I can’t resist that face, babe. Okay, I give in. What have you gotten me?” 

Magnus’ face lit up and he bounced up and down a couple of times in excitement. It wasn’t until Alec let out a loud “umphfff!” did he remember he was still sitting on him.

“If that was it, gonna have to say I’m not a fan, babe.” He said, still slightly breathless.

“Oh no! Oh, my poor angel, I’m so sorry. Of course, that wasn’t it. You don’t think I’d damage one of my favourite parts of your body for your birthday, do you?” 

Alec felt his face going red. Magnus grinned at him and leaned down and kissed him.

“If you don’t stop that blushing, I won’t be capable of getting your present.” He whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Alec’s spine. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Alec said, taking in a breath.

Magnus gave his fingers a click and with a flick of his wrist, a small neatly wrapped box appeared in his palm. The red paper was covered in twinkling glitter and a black satin ribbon ran up each side where a neat small bow sat on the top of it. Magnus held it out to Alec and he took it.  
He carefully undid the bow and the paper. As soon as he did, the glitter seemed to rise in the air in front of him and started bursting in the air like a miniature fireworks display. Alec grinned broadly and laughed.

“That was so cool, babe. That’s the best time I’ve ever had unwrapping a present.” Magnus leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

“Your most welcome, my love but please open the box, I’m dying for you to see.” Alec could feel him getting excited again.

“Okay, okay as long as you promise not to bounce up and down on my junk again.”

“I got the impression that you liked it when I did that.” 

Magnus gave him a sly looking smile and wiggled his eye brows suggestively. Alec pretended to look disgusted at him but Magnus knew as well as he did that he didn’t mean it.

Alec took the lid off the small black box and inside on a bed of red velvet was a silver ring. Alec’s eyes went wide as he took it out of the box for a closer look. The band itself was a very pure looking silver but it was inlaid with small ovals of a clear looking stone. It was beautiful.

“Put it on.” 

Magnus urged and he slid it onto the fourth finger of his right hand. As soon as he did, the small pieces of stone glowed with a ethereal blue white light. Alec gasped. Holy shit! He knew what those stones where. He looked up at Magnus in surprise.

“That’s Adamis! You got me a ring with Adamis in it? But I thought you couldn’t find any when you were looking for some to wake Jace.” He said, hardly able to take his eyes from it.

“No, I said I could find enough to do what we needed it for. I was offered these small chips and I took them. I knew they’d come in handy for something special one day and I was right. Do you like it?” Magnus asked.

Alec sat up from the bed, nearly sending Magnus backwards and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He pulled back before kissing him with a much passion as he could.   
When they finally broke apart, Magnus smiled back at him, his arms around his shoulders.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He grinned.

“Babe, it’s beautiful and I love it. I love you too, thank you.” He said and kissed him again.

He held his hand out behind Magnus’ back and stared happily at the mesmerizing glowing stones.


	20. Chapter 20

After sharing a shower and getting dressed, Magnus and Alec can down the stairs, arm in arm. They headed for the dining room where Raphael had already organised a pile of plates and a selection of hot food. 

Jace and Clary were already there, attacking platefuls of fluffy scrambled eggs and bacon. Clary jumped up when they entered the room and wrapped her small arms around Alec’s waist.

“Happy birthday, Alec.” She gushed and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

“Thank you, Clary.” He said, patting her on the back.

Jace came up to him next and he stuck out his hand but as Alec took it he pulled him into a bear hug.

“Many happy returns, man. Hope it’s a good one.” He said giving his friend a thump on the back of the shoulder before letting him go.

“Thanks, buddy. I’m so glad you guys could come for the weekend, even if the weather isn’t cooperating.” Alec said.

“Nah, don’t sweat it. I’m sure we can find something to do inside for the day. So, did this big guy here spoil you or is he gonna make you wait for it.” Jace said, giving Magnus a smirk.

“Show our friend, Alexander.” Magnus urged. Alec stuck out his hand and showed Jace and Clary his ring. They both gasped as the saw the stones glowing softly. 

“Wow! That is seriously cool, guys. I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Clary said, staring down at Alec’s hand.

“No and you’re not likely to either. Those stones are extremely rare.” Magnus told them.

“Geez, I wish I had a boyfriend that would buy me a ring like that.” Clary said, giving Jace a sour look.

“I would, sweetie, but I’m not a rich dude with a big house in the country and one down town.”

“You can’t put a price tag on making your special someone happy, Jace.” Magnus said, pulling Alec close.

“You can if you’re just a mechanic, man.” Jace told him.

“Yeah but even a bunch of flowers every now and then wouldn’t cost that much.” Clary grumped at him.

“I gave you flowers not long ago.”

“You got those flowers from Izzy’s back garden and that was over a year ago.”

“Gee, Jace, you’re such a romantic.” Alec said, smiling at him.

“Shit, Alec, why did you have go and get a rich boyfriend, now Clary wants one too.” 

“I don’t care about you being rich, bonehead, just thoughtful occasionally would be nice.” Clary said sitting back down at the table.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this.” Jace said, shaking his head and sitting in his chair next to Clary.

Clary bent down to the floor beside her and picked up a gift bag and handed it to Alec.

“I take no responsibility for this, Alec. This was all your pal, here.” She said, looking at Jace,

“Don’t you mean bonehead?’ Alec laughed and Jace gave his friend a sour look.

Alec reached into the bag and felt something soft and silky. He frowned and pulled it out. It was a pair of black satin boxer shorts that had stars and moons all over then. On the front was a cartoon magician with a wand in his hand. Under the picture where the words; “Magic happens in the bedroom.” Alec felt his face heat and Magnus was giggling behind him. He looked at Jace who was smiling back at him, looking very pleased with himself.

“Gee, thanks, man. Trust you to find something like these.” He said, holding the boxers out in front of him. 

“That’s not all the present, have a look in the bag.” Jace urged him. Alec was almost scared to look.

He put the boxers onto the table and then picked up the bag. The bottom of it was covered in a vast array of condoms. Magnus was peering over his shoulder and gave a snort when he saw what the bag contained.

“No one could every accuse you of being subtle.” Alec told his friend.

He was trying very hard to look mad but it wasn’t working.

“Well, I’d hate for you guys to run out. That supply should keep you going for a few months.” He smiled back at them.

“Hum, more like a week or two, but thanks anyway, Jace.” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s chest as he leaned against him. 

The cocky smile on Jace’s face faltered and Clary started giggling from behind her hand. Jace looked back at Alec and he was met with a broad grin and a small nod of his head. Alec couldn’t help laughing as Jace swallowed, hard.

Raphael had just finished tidying the kitchen and was heading to the dining room when Lydia came down the stairs. She smiled and came over to him. He took her hands and pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly. 

“Good morning, Raphael” she purred and nestled into his shoulder. 

He held her to him, basking in the feel of her warm body again his. It was heavenly. He buried his nose into her long golden hair and closed his eyes, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo. I could stand like this for hours, he thought, happy to just hold her. He pulled back so he could kiss her once more and allowing the warmth from her body to fill him up. This was so intoxicatingly addictive. He could get very used to feeling this way.

“It is now.” He said softly to her, holding her face in his hands. 

She turned and kissed his palm and he wanted to fall to the floor. 

“Can you sit with me while I have breakfast?” she asked, covering his hands with hers.

“I ‘d be happy to.” He said and he dropped his hands down and they headed for the dining room. 

Just before they went through the door, Raphael took Lydia’s hand and pulled her to a stop. He pulled her close and kissed her once more.

“Let’s see how long it takes them to notice this.” He said, smiling down at their joined hands.

Lydia beamed at him and leaned in to brush her lips against his. She gave his hand a squeeze before taking a breath and going through the door.   
Jace, Clary, Magnus and Alec were sitting around one end of the large table talking while Magnus and Alec were eating breakfast. They had jammed their chairs right up next to each other and were somehow managing to eat while Alec was leaning his back up against Magnus’ chest.   
They were too busy eating and talking to notice Raphael and Lydia as they went over to the food.

Lydia very skilfully filled her plate one handed and then took it over to the table and they sat opposite the others. They even went so far as to rest their hands up on the table between them. Lydia looked at Raphael with raised eye brows and he smiled back at her. They were so absorbed in talking about something that Jace had just given Alec that they hadn’t even noticed that they had come in. 

“Good morning, guys. Happy birthday Alec.” Lydia said, after a mouth full of scrambled egg.

“Oh yeah, hey, Lydia.” Clary said, smiling at her friend but she still failed to noticed their hands. 

“Thanks Lydia.” Alec said, smiling, but he went back to their conversation which seemed to be centred on Jace’s lack of romance. 

“I hope you don’t want to see Alexander in the other part of your gift, Jace because that sight will be for my eyes only. And I can’t wait, either.” Magnus said. He had an arm proactively draped around Alec’s shoulders. 

Lydia finished her breakfast and watched the others in amusement. It was quite funny to think they were all so caught up in their discussion that they hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. 

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Raphael asked her, leaning in closer.

“Yes, thanks.” She said and he brushed his lips across her knuckles before dropping her hand and getting up.

Lydia’s eyes went wide and she grinned after him before turning back to the others but they hadn’t seen a thing. She couldn’t believe it.   
Raphael returned with the cup and sat down beside her again, taking up her hand. He liked this so much. Lydia had been right. These were friends, hers if not his. It was all too easy to feel relaxed around them as they bantered back and forth between themselves. For the first time since he had been turned, Raphael had begun to feel something that he never thought he would again. Human. Normal. It would be something he could get used to very quickly which was a dangerous thought for him. he was still banking on things going very badly as soon as he had the guts to tell her what he was. Until then, however, he wanted to take a brief walk in the sunshine, so to speak.

“I think these four need a shake up this morning, what do you think?” He said, leaning down close to Lydia. She smiled and rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Something like this, maybe.”

Raphael moved slowly into her and brushed his mouth to hers. It sent shivers running down her spine and she couldn’t believe that he had actually done that in front of the others.

“Okay, so who are you and what have you done with the other Raphael?” She joked with him.

“I tied him up and gagged him and threw him in the wine cellar.” He replied, edging his chair closer to hers. 

“Well done. I like a man that takes action. They still haven’t noticed, by the way.” Lydia said softly. 

Raphael looked back at her. Her eyes were twinkling with the mischief they were doing and he loved the way it lit up her whole face.

“You look very beautiful this morning.” 

The words were out before he had time to think about it too much. Her skin began to pink and she lowered her gaze. For the first time ever, he could see why Alec’s blushing got Magnus all hot under the collar.   
He reached out a hand and put two fingers under her chin to tilt her face back up to his. He leaned in once more and this time kissed her more thoroughly.  
Alec was quite happy, leaning back against his boyfriend, feeling his arm around him. He kept holding out his hand and looking at his ring. It was so special and he absolutely loved it. Clary and Jace were next to them and Jace was promising Clary that he would attempt to be a little more romantic. 

“If you wanted to go all out, I’m sure that Lydia could direct you to some wonderful works of poetry. What would you……” 

Magnus had stopped talking and had been silent long enough that Alec frowned and looked up at him. He turned in the direction that he was looking and almost fell off the chair. He frowned worriedly at Raphael and Lydia who seemed totally absorbed in each other and looked up to Magnus. He had a soft smile on his face and was nodding his head in a knowing way. He knew about this? He sensed Alec’s questioning look and looked down to his face before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

“It’s alright, my love. I trust Raphael to do the right thing here. He’s been struggling with this for a while now. I’m so happy to see him finally allow himself to take the risk.” He whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, but Magnus…….” Alec started. Magnus patted his chest where his hand lay.

“Any relationship is a risk, my angel, just some have more than others. Ours wasn’t much easier either, you know.” 

Alec had to agree with him to a certain degree. There had been risk on both their sides but Raphael seemed to pose a greater threat to Lydia’s well-being than Magnus had to him. The guy was a predator, an assassin, he’d seen him in action. 

“Have faith, Alexander. Trust me to trust Raphael.” Magnus said softly, kissing the side of his face. Alec smiled back at him and nodded. 

Suddenly a high pitched squeal came from Clary’s direction and they looked to see her looking at her friend, eyes wide, hands jammed over her mouth. She looked like she was going either burst into tears or fall to the floor at any moment.  
Jace, however, was looking at the newly formed couple like he was watching two dangerous animals interacting; fascinated but wary.   
Clary couldn’t contain herself any longer. She got up from her chair, almost tripping over the leg in the process, and flew around to Lydia and Raphael. Luckily for the two of them, they had moved apart a little and were happy to hold each other’s hands and stare into their eyes. Next minute, Clary has her friend around her neck and Lydia’s eyes went wide from the surprise of being grabbed from behind. 

“Awww! I’m so happy for you guys! Congratulations!” She gushed, squeezing her arms tight.

Lydia made a coughing noise and loosened her friend’s grip before turning to face Clary only to be snatched up again.

“Geez, I had no idea that kissing someone could be so interesting to other people. I think you need to calm down a little, my dear.” She said, laughing. 

Clary pulled away from her friend and beamed back at her.

“Watch her, Lydia, she makes that face at Alexander and I sometimes. It’s usually precedes the “Aww but you’re so cute, guys!” phrase.” Magnus warned her, holding Alec tighter to him.

Clary poked her tongue out at him but smiled at the same time.

“But they are cute. Not saying that you guys aren’t either but they are all new and everything. How cool is it now? We’re all couples.” She said, bouncing up and down. Lydia frowned at her.

“I hardly think Raphael and I would be classed as a couple yet. We only got together last night.” Lydia said.

“I think a couple sounds good, actually.” Raphael said, standing up beside her and sliding an arm around her waist. 

Lydia smiled back at him and he leaned in and kissed her lightly. Clary was looking at them with large eyes.

“Aww, see? Raphael knows how it should be. Excuse us, but i need to talk to my friend for a minute.” 

She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her away from Raphael’s embrace with a jerk. She giggled as she allowed herself to be led along behind her friend. She looked back over her shoulder at Raphael and gave him an apologetic shrug and a smile. He returned her look and shook his head.


	21. Chapter 21

“So, Raphael, wanna explain how you came to be making out with my ex-girlfriend in Magnus’ dining room?” Alec asked him when the girls had left the room. Raphael sat back down and leaned back against the chair casually. 

“I hardly see where that’s any of your business, Alec. We’re grown adults and free to do as we wish.” He said. 

He had half suspected this to happen. Getting the third degree from Alec and Jace had been an almost certainty.

“I think Raphael is correct, Alexander. We need to give them space.” Magnus reminded him.

“Yeah that’s all good and I know you said that you trust him but I think I need some assurance straight from the source.” Alec replied.

He may not have been attracted to Lydia but he still considered her a friend and he didn’t want to see any more bad things happen to her.

“Can I just ask why you want to be with Lydia?” Jace asked him, looking serious. Raphael frowned.

“Why do you want to be with Clary? I find her very interesting and very beautiful and I’d like to get to know her better. What other motivation would I have for wanting to be with her?” 

Raphael knew exactly what Jace was getting at and he suspected Alec was thinking along the same lines even though Magnus had probably told him otherwise. He just wanted to see if he would have the guts to come right out with it.

“Oh, I don’t know, on tap food supply, maybe. Someone you could turn into a friend for life and we all know how long that would be for.” Jace said. Magnus sat up straighter in his chair and frowned at him.

“Jace, I think you’re….” But Raphael cut him off.

“I can understand your concern, Jace but I can assure you I would never harm Lydia like that. Yes, I have struggled with the thought of being with her over the past few weeks but in the end, it came down to denying myself a small chance of happiness the same as you and Clary and Magnus and Alec have found or sit back and continue watching from the side lines of life. When you have denied yourself something for over two hundred years, Mr Wayland and you finally get the chance to have it, even for the briefest of times, wouldn’t you take the chance?”

Raphael glared back at him, his eyes blazing. Jace backed off then, not wishing to poke the vampire too much further.

“You lay one fang on her and I’ll be finding the first thing I can stake you with and put a stop to any long term plans you have.” Jace said, and he got up and walked out.

Raphael watched him leave, his dark eyes burned into his back the entire time.

“I’m sorry that Jace said that to you, my friend. I think he’s just concerned about Lydia’s welfare, which you can understand.” Magnus said, looking worriedly at him. 

Raphael scrubbed his face in his hands and looked back at him. This was one of the reasons he knew being with someone wasn’t a good idea and as much as he truly meant every word he had said to Jace, the seeds of doubt were starting to grow within him once more. Magnus sensed his unease and leaned down to Alec’s ear.

“Can you give us a moment alone, my love, I think Raphael an I need to have a talk.”

Alec looked up at him and nodded before kissing him and getting up. He was almost at the door when he paused and turned back.

“I just want to say Raphael, that even though I can see where Jace is coming from and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought the same thing, I also know what it’s like to be in a different sort of relationship and I can’t imagine my life without Magnus now. I trust him when he tells me that you have genuine feelings for Lydia and I hope that she is able to accept who you are the same as I accepted Magnus. I hope everything goes well for you.”

Raphael looked at Alec with undisclosed surprise. Well, this was something he hadn’t bargained on.

“Thank you, Alec. That means a lot coming from you.” He said and he meant every word. Alec gave him a nod and went out the door.

 

Clary had dragged Lydia into the living room. She pulled her down beside her on the sofa and looked at her expectantly. Lydia pretended she had no idea what she expected her to say.

“Oh please, woman, don’t leave me in suspense. Come on, spill.” Clary prompted her.

Lydia rolled her eyes. She knew Clary well enough to of expected the third degree. She had always been a sticky beak when it came to her personal life. She had practically demanded daily reports when she had been seeing Alec. Withholding information from her was like trying to hold back a sneeze, it was just too painful to try.

“There’s not much to tell, really. We met at Alec’s place when they brought me back there when Valentine drugged me, then you were there for the dance. Then I woke up on the sofa at Magnus and Alec’s place and he was standing on the balcony, I’ve told you this. Then last night he was showing me some art work and books in Magnus’ office and one thing led to another and he kissed me again but this time he stayed put. That’s about it really, not worth dragging me off like that.” Lydia said.

“So, is he a good kisser?” Clary was getting way too into this. Lydia looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes looking up at the high ceiling. 

“Uh oh, you’re hesitating, that means he’s either really crap at it or really good.” Lydia gave a laugh.

“Clarissa Fray, where do you come up with this stuff? If you have to know then I’d say he is definitely getting better. I get the feeling that he hasn’t kissed many girls before, if any but I find it hard to believe someone that looks like Raphael has never been with anyone else before. The guy is hot and he’s got a killer body.”

Lydia couldn’t help gushing a little. She was really trying to be sensible about the whole thing but she figured she could have a small moment of weakness.

“Have you thought about how you’re going to handle it if you are the only person he’s ever been with? I mean, that’s pretty serious stuff, right there.”

“Now what are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about being someone’s first time is a big deal. Let’s face it, we all remember our first time. It sorta sets the bar for future relationships.” Lydia looked at her with raised eye brows.

“So, no pressure then? Shit Clary, I hadn’t even thought about that. We’ve just mastered kissing and still staying in the same room after wards, so sex is going to be way down the list. I want to try and get to know him better first.”

“So, get to know him in the biblical sense, this isn’t the dark ages. Sounds like the guy needs a push.”

“I really don’t want to do that too much. If Raphael is as inexperienced as that then pushing too hard isn’t the answer. I’m just happy to sit back and let things happen on their own. I really like him, Clary. I’m so sick of finding these guys that I have no future with. I seem to attract all the unobtainable ones. I thought Alec had possibilities until he told me he was gay and then let’s not mention the whole Valentine thing.”

“Alec being gay is hardly the result of anything you did and I wouldn’t even count the last creep. Clearly, he only asked you out to get his hands on that book. Raphael seems like a real gentleman, too much of a gentleman for me, but you deserve someone who will treat you nice. I hope everything works out for you guys.”

Clary leaned in and held Lydia in a fierce hug. 

Lydia smiled as she rested her cheek on Clary’s small shoulder. Her friend could be a goof ball sometimes but it mattered to her that she had her support. It meant a lot.


	22. Chapter 22

In the dining room, Raphael had let his mind take him in a direction he really hadn’t wanted to go. How could he feel this way again so quickly? He thought he had a handle on things. He felt like he was on an emotional roller-coaster. He said as much to Magnus.

“Raphael, it’s not too hard to work out why you feel this way. This is all so new for you and you must have so many things racing around in your head at the moment. The key is to work out what it is you want most and then everything else will fall into place. If there’s one thing you have, it’s time. Use it well. Lydia isn’t going anywhere and nether are you.”

“I don’t have to think about what I want Magnus. I want Lydia, but every time I start to relax and enjoy being with her I keep thinking why am I even bothering? Once she knows what I am she’ll be gone anyway. The more time I spend with her the more I want to be with her. It’s just going to be harder to see her walk away when the time comes.” 

Raphael was pacing the room and Magnus watching his friend tracking him with his eyes.

“There’s no guarantee that will happen though. You can’t know that’s how things will go.”

“I’m almost certain of it, Magnus. It stands to reason.”

“There is no reason in our world, Raph. I’m a warlock who is in love with a half angel half human and you’re a vampire in love with a mundane. Things are what they are. I don’t think there are rules for us, my friend.”

“I’m not in love with her. It’s way too early to say that.” Raphael said, but he didn’t meet Magnus’ gaze. His old friend smiled.

“Yes, you are, Raphael. If you didn’t then this whole thing would be easier to deal with. Just take each day one at a time and let the cards fall where they may. You may be surprised at the outcome.

Raphael gave a mirthless laugh.

“I’m pretty sure of how thing will end up but I’ll give myself this weekend at least, then talk to her next week. She deserves to know the truth.”

Raphael stood before Magnus and his face looked resolved. Magnus put his hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner.

“I wish you good luck, my friend. Just remember, you deserve happiness as much as the next person.” 

Raphael really wanted to believe that.

The rest of the day past like a dream for Raphael. After breakfast was done and cleared away, Lydia joined him in the kitchen to help him bake Alec’s birthday cake. It was getting so easy to be around her, that he could allow himself to forget about what loomed in front of him next week. They laughed and joked and spoke easily as they worked in the kitchen. Raphael even found himself laughing and enjoying her company when he wasn’t letting his thoughts get in the way. By the time the cakes were in the oven, he had decided to just give in to the irresistible lightness he felt from being with Lydia and completely shut out anymore dark thoughts. He could give himself one moment in her sunlight, he told himself.

Raphael started mixing the frosting for the cake while they waited for cakes to cook. Lydia stirred the mixture while he added the ingredients.

“You have to stir harder than that, Lydia, or it’ll go lumpy.” He said as he added the icing sugar.

“I am.” She complained.

“No, you’re not I know you can do better than that. Here, let me show you.” 

He went to grab the bowl from her but she reefed it away with a smirk on her face.

“No, I want to do it. Boy, you’re a bossy guy, aren’t you?” He looked at her, one corner of his mouth pulled up.

“No, I wouldn’t have said that. I just know my way around a kitchen that’s all. Clearly you haven’t done much cooking.” 

She looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Ha, geez, Raph, don’t hold back now. I’ll have you know I’m a very good cook, I even took lessons.” She said, haughtily. Raphael grinned.

“Watching You Tube clips don’t count you know.” Lydia laughed, giving him a surprised look. 

She took a finger full of the contents of the bowl and smeared it down the bridge of his nose. He gasped, a total reflex from her action, and looked back at her eyes wide. He poured a small amount of the powdery icing sugar and put it in his hand before blowing it at her. She made a noise that was a cross between a squeal and a laugh as the fine powder hit her face. She wiped her eyes and gave a mock growl at him before getting the spoon she had been stirring with and dug a generous amount of the dark, chocolaty frosting out of the bowl and held it menacingly at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh no you’re not, don’t even think about it, Miss Branwell. I don’t want my kitchen covered in that.”

“I have no intention of covering your kitchen in anything, Mr Santiago, you, however, are an entirely different story.” 

She went to pull back her arm, ready to launch the large dollop of frosting right at him but he shot out a hand quicker than she could take in and held her wrist.  
Suddenly, the laughter died between them. Raphael was standing right up against her, his solid frame pressing her back into the edge of the counter. One hand was stretched out, holding the wrist of the hand that had the spoon in it while the other was on the small of her back. Lydia’s eyes never wavered from his and she stared into their bottomless dark depths. She felt as if she were drowning in them. Her other hand rested on the top of his chest and she could feel the coolness of him through the material of his shirt. She could also feel the firmness of him as well and a small shiver ran through her. He dropped his eyes from hers and looked suddenly sad.

“I’m sorry I know…” He started to say and he went to pull back.

Lydia knew what he had meant but she moved her hand quickly up to his shoulder holding him with a firm touch.

“No, please. It wasn’t that. I like the way you feel.” She said softly, and swallowed. His eyes went back to hers and he saw her smile and give a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” He asked frowning.

She slowly dropped her hand that held the spoon and dropped in back into the bowl. He still hadn’t let her wrist go, but when her hand was free he slid his hand up to lace his fingers with hers. She moved her hand from his shoulder and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose, removing the majority of the streak of frosting that she’d put of it. She put the tip of her finger in her mouth, sucking it clean and Raphael was sure he was about to hit the floor. God, he’d never seen anything so damn hot in his entire life and it was doing things to his body he hadn’t known was possible.

The second she pulled her finger from her mouth he crashed his own down onto her. He was vaguely aware of her hands moving over his back, working their way up to the back of his neck and head. Her fingers threading through the dark waves of his hair and he heard a small groan escape him.

Things had changed between them in less than a heartbeat and Lydia felt like her head was spinning. She loved that feeling of his thick body pressing her up against the counter top, not giving a damn about the way the rounded edge of it pushed into her back. Once again, it astounded her that someone who always felt so cold to the touch could illicit such heat in her. She felt his kiss start to grow hungrier and she responded in kind with a small flick of her tongue. She felt a small jolt run through him and he suddenly pulled back, looking at her with a combination of surprise and red hot need.

“Sorry, didn’t you like that?” She whispered.

 

“No, I loved it. I’ve never felt anything like that before. Do it again.” 

Lydia wanted to hit the floor at his feet. That sexy as hell voice of his was at least two octaves lower and smouldering. Far out, he was so responsive to the smallest of touches and it sent a thrill running through her and the thought of him being totally inexperienced made her want to melt.

This time, it was her that leaned in first and she kissed him hard running the tip of her tongue against his lips and a deep rumble vibrated through his chest making her press even harder. She felt his hands gliding up and down her back over the material of her long-sleeved t shirt but she longed for their touch elsewhere. She pulled back, breaking the kiss and he looked at her with heavy lidded eyes that were full of need. Jesus, those full soft lips of his, plump and shiny from their kisses were enough to make her try to throw him to the ground. She had never felt so bold before with a man. Usually she was happy to take a back seat to this sort of thing but whether it was the thought of him being so innocent when it came to anything related to sex or not, she didn’t know but even the merest thought of that being a possibility had given her a new found courage and she was really enjoying it. 

She reached around to where his hands sat on her lower back and took one in her hand and brought it around to lay it above her left breast. 

“I want you to touch me.” She said softly, her voice breathy and deep.

Raphael felt all his nerves fire up at once; he was a confusing mass of terror, excitement and there was a completely new foreign feeling that was so strong it was scared him more than anything. Lust. Every second his body was jammed against hers he could feel it growing at a rapid rate and it threatened to overwhelm him. It was causing his brain to override any thoughts about how unsure he was about where this was headed and how nervous he felt. He had felt confused when she had pulled back from their kiss; he craved that wondrous warm wet feeling of her tongue on his lips and could of stood there all day and experienced it. 

He felt his brow crease slightly as she took his hand from her back but when she said what she wanted him to do shocks of electricity sped down his spine and then his whole body seem to burst into flame when she placed his hand on the upper part of her chest. He swallowed, hard, even though it was totally unnecessary and looked down at where his hand lay. She pulled him back down to her mouth and he allowed himself to fall heavily onto her as she took control once more. 

Raphael had always prided himself on his ability to take charge of his emotions and actions. After his reckless early days of being a vampire he had worked hard to take control of himself and not let his resolve slip, making sure he was disciplined at all times. 

Lydia was breaking down his defences, however. Just from wanting to be with her, to feel her touch and her mouth on his was acting like a wrecking ball to the wall he had spent so long constructing around his emotions. The thing that worried him the most was how easily he was allowing it to happen. 

At first, he was too afraid to move his hand any further but when she pulled him down and their lips met once more, it didn’t take long for some long buried basic instinct to take over and he slowly slid his hand down as it followed the slope and then the swell of her breast. God, he was going to explode. She moaned against his lips and even the vibration from the sound had him seeing stars. My god, she felt so good. His hand cupped around the swell of her and he squeezed her slightly not knowing if he would hurt her or not; he had no idea how women’s bodies worked beyond their basic functions. Her tongue shot out and into his mouth and he made a deep growling noise in the base of his throat. He mistook the soft high-pitched sound that she made as a cry of pain and he suddenly pulled back and went to removed his hand.

“I’m sorry I….” The look she gave him back saw pure heat, so strong he could feel it pulsing from her in waves.

“It’s okay, Raphael, you did nothing wrong. Don’t stop, for god’s sake.” She panted, her voice barely above a breathy whisper. 

He tentatively put his hand back where it was and she dove onto his mouth again, continuing where they had left off. Something emboldened him and when he held her this time, he allowed his thumb to brush across the front of her, feeling the small hard bud of a nipple under the pad. He moved his hand so it was now covering as much of her as he could. Oh Christ, the softness, the weight the contrasting hardness of the small hard dot under his palm had him groaning with a pleasure he had never known before. Suddenly he wanted to explore the rest of her body and he brought his other hand up awkwardly to cup her other breast and she moaned and arched into his touch. He could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and feel its rapid thumping just below where his hands lay.


	23. Chapter 23

Lydia felt totally out of control. She had never felt so reckless in her life, had never wanted someone so badly. Sweet Jesus, the feel of his hands on her was blowing her mind and making any rational thoughts fly right out of her head. There was something about the way his hands covered her that was so sweet and innocent yet so damn hot she wanted to burst into flame. She needed to see more of him, to feel that hard broad chest she hadn’t gotten to experience in Magnus’ living room that night. Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt but her fingers wouldn’t cooperate and she groaned against his mouth in frustration.

She fisted the sides of the soft silky material and yanked. There was a scream of ripping fabric and buttons flew around them tinkling onto the counter top and the floor. Raphael pulled back, his eyes wide. God, she’d never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. She had the sudden worried thought that he was about to bolt from the room and she could allow him to do that. She took a moment to take him in. Those dark eyes were so black now she couldn’t tell iris from pupil; the normally pale skin had a distinct blush of colour on his cheeks and that perfect full mouth was wet with lips slightly parted. The man was pure sex and he didn’t even know it.

She reached up and slid her hands beneath the shoulders of his shirt and gently pushed it back from him, his eyes never leaving her face for a second. The soft material fell from him with no more encouragement and it hung from his thick wrists, trapped by the small cuff buttons. Lydia felt she was standing before a masterpiece but one of the great sculptures. She had never seen Michelangelo’s David in real life but she couldn’t imagine it looking any better than what was before her. The tip of her tongue came out to run over the surface of her lips which had suddenly gotten very dry along with her mouth. She reached up and ran her hands over the broad slopes of his shoulders and then down over his pecs. God, he felt divine, like soft marble, which she knew was impossible. She moved her hands down to his sides, feeling the corrugations of his ribs, before reaching his abs, her fingers mapping each valley and plane. 

Raphael had no idea how he was still upright anymore. He had long ago given up trying to keep his feelings in check and when she had torn his shirt from him it had been the last straw. All nervousness about his inexperience had gone out the window, he simply didn’t care anymore and was more than willing to allow her to guide him. If he had been thinking rational at all, he probably would have put a stop to this, knowing thing had just escalated way to fast but somehow, he felt powerless to do anything about it. He stood before her, revelling in the feeling of her hands on his cold skin but also feeling the way her hands were leaving fiery trails in their wake.

That fantastic feeling of warmth she elicited in him was back with a vengeance and now felt like a constant pulsing inner glow. God, it felt so good. He never wanted to feel anything different again. 

“Jesus, Raphael, you’re beautiful.” She whispered and moved closer to him and she bent her head and started kissing his body.

He screwed up his eyes from the intensity of it; it was almost painful to endure but he’d never experienced something that hurt so good in all of his two hundred years before. He wanted to know what her body felt like underneath that shirt as well and he went to reach out but was haltered by the shirt that was still hanging from his wrists. Lydia looked up and gave a soft laugh.

“Here, let me help you.” She said and she straightened up and took his wrist and deftly undid each of the small buttons so that the shirt finally slid to the floor with a soft flump. 

She had a sudden thought about him being cold but then remembered that he had stood outside in the chilly night air and didn’t show any sign of being effected so the relatively warm kitchen posed no issue. She knew he what he wanted to do and she took a step closer to him so he could better reach her. He gave her a questioning look and the crazy thought of Clary saying that he would probably ask her permission to stick is tongue down her throat filled her mind for a few seconds but she managed to dismiss it and covered the amusement the thought caused her to feel with a soft smile. She raised her head and he took hold of the hem of her shirt and tugged it off, his face a mask of concentration. Anyone would think he was trying to work out some kind of complicated math problem. She found herself smiling again and her already flushed cheeks deepened in colour. How the hell could he look so adorable and so sexy at the same time? 

Even though the air in the kitchen was comfortable warm from a combination of the heating system and the ovens being on, the second her shirt was gone she felt her skin going to goose flesh. Oh yeah, great, that would be a good look, she thought, feeling very self-conscious. Raphael frowned when he saw her lowering her gaze in embarrassment. 

“Lydia, don’t look like that you’re so beautiful, you have nothing to be shy about.” He assured her and took her into his arms once more. He heard her gasp and he couldn’t help the hum of pleasure at the feel of their skin meeting for the first time.

“You feel so good.” She whispered to him and let her hands roam over his back as she put soft kisses down the slope of his neck and shoulder.

“So do you. You’re so wonderfully warm and soft. I’ve never felt anything so good in my life.” He said, that deep velvety voice making her want him even more.

She realised that he had given her the perfect opportunity to ask him what had been longing to know all this time and she decided to go for it.

“Raphael, how many other people have you been with?” She said, quietly. He stilled and she wanted to kick herself for spoiling what had been a perfect moment. 

“I’m sorry that was really personal, I shouldn’t……..” She started to back pedal, hoping she hadn’t destroyed their wonderful morning together.

He didn’t answer for a few long seconds and she was almost afraid to look at his face but when she did he was looking down towards the tiled floor. His dark eyes slowly began to move up and finally lock onto hers. She could tell he felt uncomfortable about this but he looked like he was on the verge of a reply.

“Lydia, I’ve never been with anyone before. Not like this. I have no idea what I’m doing and if I do anything wrong then I’m sorry. I’m flying blind with all this.” 

Oh good god, Clary was right. This gorgeous hunk of a man was a virgin. How the fuck was that even possible? She wanted to stare at him in wide eyed shock but she knew that would only make him feel more uncomfortable. Suddenly the thought of her and Clary’s talk in the park over lunch that day came flooding back to her. As much as she hated to admit it, Clary was right when she said that being someone’s first time was a big responsibility and Lydia felt the weight of that on her shoulder now. Not that she could be called an expert in all of this but at least she had been with another person before even if one of them had been gay and the other drugged her. Wow, some teacher she was going to make. Her doubts must have shown on her face because Raphael moved closer to her and took her into his arms.

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve done too bad so far, Lydia.” He said holding her gaze to his. 

She smiled shyly up at him. She reached out a hand and touched the side of his face. It was so cool and smooth and it had her wondering what he would look like with that dark morning shadow covering his strong lower jaw. Maybe there was a chance she would get to find out.

“I think it will be a case of the blind leading the blind but I think we should just play it by ear and see how it goes.” Lydia said, making up her mind right then and there. 

She had to agree with him, it had been a case of so far so good and that had just seemed to of evolved on its own.   
Lydia slid her arms around his waist once again and intended to take things a little slower this round but the second she brushed her lips to his the heat flared within them again and in mere seconds they were completely tangled in each other. Mouths, tongue arms and hands all occupied and frantic. So much for plan A, she vaguely thought. If the lessons had started than Raphael was a very quick study. Lydia couldn’t help the small surprised noise that escaped her when she felt the hesitant flick of the tip of his tongue against her lips. She pulled him closer, hoping to show him that she liked what he did in spite of the reaction it got. He must have read her right because a few seconds later he did it again with a little more confidence and it had her moaning into his mouth. 

Raphael was secretly pleased with his small accomplishment and inwardly beamed at himself. Who said she had no idea what she was doing? She was triggering responses from him that he hadn’t thought possible and the biggest one was the hard bulge in the front to of his pants. He would have been lying if he had said that he had never gotten hard before but it was definitely the first time since becoming a vampire. Somewhere very deep down he offered up a silence word of thanks that it was still possible because he had had his doubts about it and it wasn’t like there was anyone he could speak to about such things. Not that he probably would of anyway. 

His hand had slowly moved around to the side of her breast once more and he felt the softness through the lace of her bra. She felt so good and her body was a source of fascination to him now and he wanted to explore it further but he tried to limit his thinking, not wanting to seem over eager and pushy with her.  
He had just left her mouth to kiss along her jaw line when the timer on the oven went off. He groaned in frustration and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

“Saved by the bell” He said with a smile.

Lydia’s chest was rising and falling rapidly against his own still body. Her arms where still clamped tightly around him and she was rubbing her face on his head and making soft humming noises like a happy cat.

“I don’t want to let you go yet.” She whispered and kissed his cool forehead. 

“I don’t want you to either, my heart, but if I don’t get those cakes out now they’ll burn.” He told her and with considerable effort he pulled away from her.

He might not have been able to feel the heat on his skin any longer but the warmth she had filled him with was still there, filling him with that inner sunshine. He bent forward and kissed her lightly, smiling at her wide shiny eyes and softly mussed hair. There was just so much to her that he wanted to experience yet and the thought thrilled him to no end.

He went around t the oven and grabbing a set of oven mitts opened the door and pulled out the three cake tins. He was relieved to see that he had caught them just in time and he sat them on the counter top and closed the oven door.  
Lydia leaned over the opposite side of the counter, leaning her head in her hands, elbows resting on the surface. She had a grin on her face which Raphael found infectious. 

“So, you have to wait for them to cool, don’t you?” she asked, eyebrows raised. He knew exactly what she had in mind and he felt a zing of excitement run up his spine. 

She was fast becoming a bad influence. And he loved every minute of it.  
He was feeling pretty pleased with himself at the moment so he decided to put his new-found bravery to good use. He leaned his hands on the counter and tried to feign innocence. 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked her. 

“Well I think we could continue your education, if you want to, that is.” Raphael tried to look disinterested, leaning down to rest his fore harms on the counter.

“I may have to think about it. I mean, I do have frosting to make because the person who was meant to be helping me got distracted and didn’t finish what she started.” 

He saw her eyes flash and one corner of her mouth pulled up making his quiet insides do strange things. How was that even possible, he thought.

“It’s hard finding good help these days. No one wants to stick to anything and see things through.” She said, shaking her head.

“I know, the commitment just doesn’t seem to be there anymore. Very disappointing.” Raphael shook his head. 

Lydia was enjoying this so much and she was about to make a comment about having a very firm work ethic when she noticed Raphael’s arm up against the side of the hot cake tin. She gave a cry of alarm and rushed over to where his arm was and pulled it away from the hot tin.   
Lydia had reacted so quickly that Raphael’s brain was still trying to play catch up when she grabbed his arm. He frowned at her and looked down to where she was looking with concern.

“Raphael, your arm!” She said and he then it registered what all the fuss was about.

The hot tin had burned into his skin making a raw looking wound. He must have been leaning up against the tin while he had been distracted by Lydia. Now he was aware of it, the burn was stinging but because of his accelerated healing he wasn’t overly concerned by it. In a few hours, any sign of the burn would be gone, he knew it. But the trouble was Lydia didn’t. 

“We have to get something on it, does it hurt really bad?” She asked him, cradling his arm in her hands and wincing each time she looked at the livid red mark. 

He tried to brush it off as being less nasty then it looked and hoped she would calm down.

“No, really it’s fine. I don’t think it’s as bad as it looks.” 

“Haven’t you got a medical kit anywhere in here, it really needs to be treated and covered.” 

Clearly, Lydia had no intention of letting him just forget about it. He was going to have to play along for her sake.

“In the cupboard above the sink, I think.” He told her and she led him over to the spot he had indicted with a finger and got it down. 

She opened it up and found burn ointment and a sterile dressing.   
She applied the cream and covered it with the patch. She even bent to give the spot a light kiss.

“Better?” She asked him. He couldn’t help liking the caring attention she had shown him and the sweet kiss certainly did help.

“Much, thank you. I think we had better get on with the cooking, though. Can we put things on hold for a little while?” He asked her, taking her in his arms. She smiled back and kissed him.

“Yeah, I think you might be right. Poor Alec will never get his birthday cake if we keep this up.” 

She let out a sigh and leaned against his chest and he felt her still. Oh shit. 

Lydia pulled away from him and put a hand over the place where his heart should have been beating and he froze. God, no, not now. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation with her yet.

She was frowning and he could see something else in her eyes. Fear.


	24. Chapter 24

“Raphael, why can’t I feel your heart beating?” She asked, looking up at him. 

He felt panic robbing him of any good excuses. In that moment, he felt that warmth she had filled him with along with the light fluttery feeling of happiness and hope wink out like a blown light bulb. 

“Lydia, I need to talk to you. Can I just get this frosting done and then we can sit down together somewhere?”

he put his hands on her arms but she pulled back from him.

“Fuck the frosting, Raphael you need to tell me right now.”

She walked over to where she had left her shirt and dragged it on over her head. He followed her and picked up his own and slid his arms into it. He had no choice but to leave it open with all the buttons gone and the front torn.  
He led her to the counter and the two stools that tucked underneath it. He noticed that she moved hers a little further away from him that it was already. That ache in his chest flared again. He wished he could take her hand and hold it while he told her what he had to so she wouldn’t think he was some uncaring monster but he was afraid of yet another show of rejection and they were coming way too thick and fast for him already. Suddenly, he longed for the support of his friend and wished Magnus had of been standing beside him, hand on his shoulder. He had an irrational thought of going and getting him but he knew he couldn’t do that.

“Lydia, this is going to sound really strange to you but I can assure you what I’m going to tell you is the truth. You couldn’t feel my heart beating because I haven’t got one.” He started. She gave a humourless laugh.

“Yeah, right, very funny, Raphael. Everyone has a heart.”

“Yes, you’re right. And yes, technically I do still have one. It just stopped beating some time ago.” 

Now confusion showed on her face and he could see her rational mind trying to make sense of what he had just told her. Geez, if she thought this was weird wait till she hears the rest, he thought to himself.

“But how is that even possible? If you’re heart doesn’t beat then that means you’re dead and you can’t be. Dead people don’t sit on stools and talk and back cakes or fool around in a kitchen.”

He steeled himself for what was coming next.

“They can if they’re a vampire, Lydia.” 

The sound of her nervous laughter shocked him and he frowned. Phase one; denial.

“Damn, Raphael, of all the excuses you can come up with, you choose that one? What is it, a rare medical condition that makes it sound like you don’t have a heart beat and it’s called vampire syndrome or something? I never pegged you as a practical joker but I was wrong. That was a good one.” She said, her shoulders shaking. 

He closed his eyes and waited for her to stop laughing. Phase two was coming and it was going to tear him apart to have to do it to her. The reveal.

“Lydia do you remember the night at Magnus and Alec’s apartment when we were talking after being on the balcony and you tripped on the quilt and I caught you? Haven’t you ever wondered how I could have gone from being on the opposite side of the room to where you were to being able to stop you from hitting the floor?” 

Lydia’s face went instantly serious and her brow creased. He could practically see her going over the moment in her mind. When her face stilled and some of the colour drained from it, he knew she had realised what he had meant. Her eyes flew to his, rapidly moving back and forth across his face like she was desperately searching for a way to make sense out of this.

“But there’s no such thing as vampires. They’re just stories to scare children and give horror movies a good plot line.”

“I think you’ll find that most legends and stories are based on some form of the truth. No matter what they are about. There are vampires, Lydia. We just usually keep very much to ourselves.” 

She was shaking her head and whispering the word ‘no’ over and over again.

 

“It’s true, Lydia. As much as it pains me to have to tell you this, it’s true. I’ve been a vampire now for over two hundred years.” 

He saw the fear in her eyes growing but she was still shaking her head, stubbornly refusing to accept what he was telling her.   
He got off the stool and then using his accelerated speed, went over to the opposite side of the kitchen and back in a blur of movement that had the wispy strands of her hair blowing around her face. She gave a small cry and practically slid off the stool and Raphael was worried she was going to hit the floor. He reached out for her reflexively but she pulled away from him.

“No! don’t touch me. I don’t want you to touch me. This can’t be happening. I can’t believe this. It’s insane.” She said, her voice shaking with fear and confusion. Her eyes flew back to his face.

“Wait, if you really are what you say you are then why don’t you have fangs?” 

“I do, they just don’t appear until i need them.” He thought about adding the real reason why he had to leave so suddenly after they danced that nigh but she was already so upset, it just felt like making matters worse. 

“Bullshit, you’re lying.” She spat at him and her face was scrunched in anger and she was glaring at him.

“I wish I was, Lydia I wish this was all some horrible joke but it’s not. I’m sorry, you’ll never know how sorry I really am.” 

His voice sounded high and pleading. He hated the jittery panicky feel that had taken over his insides. He yearned with his whole being that they could hit a rewind button and go back to where they had been a mere half an hour ago. 

“Alright show me then.” She said and he could hear the emotion in her voice making it waver.

“No, Lydia I don’t want to have to do that, can’t you just…..”

“No! I said show me! I meant it! Prove to me your just playing some stupid horrible joke and you’re just being a jerk like all the other fucking jerks I’ve gone out with.” 

Tears where streaking down her pale cheeks now and Raphael wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tightly. It was killing him all over again to see her like this.

“No, Lydia…”

“SHOW ME!"

She screamed at him and the sound echoed off the tiled wall s of the kitchen. Raphael felt his body jerk from the harsh sound and he knew that the other would have heard it as well. He had mere seconds before they got there. He closed his eyes and willed himself to focus on the sound of her galloping heart and the smell of her heated blood s it ran through her veins. He lifted his eye lids slowly and drew back his top lip, the needle like points of his fangs resting on his bottom lip. Phase three; abject terror.

Lydia went as pale as freshly fallen snow and her eyes were wide as the terror took over. She was still chanting ‘no, no, no” as she stumbled backwards towards the door.  
Raphael could only watch everything unfold and shatter around him. His chest now felt like it was being ripped open from the inside out and he had only one card left to play.

“Lydia, please, we could still make this work between us. I’ve seen it happen, how it could be possible. I’m falling in love with you, Lydia, please can you give me a chance…”

He hated the whiny note to his voice but the thought of losing his only chance at happiness was destroying him even though he had predicted its destruction.   
Lydia was looking at him as if she was viewing some grisly accident scene happening right before her eyes. She turned and ran for the door, just as the others came barrelling in. Alec caught her but by now she was hysterical and she thrashed and screamed in his grip till he let her go and she flew past them to the front door.   
Raphael gave a howl of pain and his legs refused to hold him anymore and he folded to the floor. Magnus gasped and was about to rush to his friend while clary had gone off to chase Lydia as she ran through the front door. 

Jace’s face was as black as a thunder cloud as he rushed past Magnus towards Raphael and grabbed him by the front of his torn shirt, dragging him up right before pulling back his fist and slamming it into the vampire’s face with a sickening smack. 

“What the fuck did you do to her, you freak!” he screamed at him and he drew back and connected again before Alec managed to drag him back from him.

“Jace! NO! this isn’t helping. Stop!” He yelled as he gathered all his strength to contain his struggling friend. 

He hauled him as far away from the crumpled Raphael as he could get him. He let him go but stood in front of him, his hands on his chest holding him back.

“Just calm down, okay. Let’s just find out exactly what happened before you do anymore damage, alright?” Alec said sternly.

Jace looked back at him before looking over his shoulder at the object of his ire and tried to get control of his breathing and his temper.  
Magnus sat beside Raphael on the cold tiled floor. He looked worriedly down at his bruised and bleeding face. He could only guess how things had gone so horribly wrong in such a short time. He cradled the vampire’s head in his lap, smoothing back the hair from his face and using his sleeve to wipe the blood from his white skin. This scared him more than anything, seeing Raphael in this state. He hadn’t seen him this bad since the night he had taken him in. he was a total wreck of a human being and it was terrible to witness. Raphael’s eyes flickered open and he stared up at Magnus.

“I knew this would happen, I knew things would end like this, I told you, I told you it would.” He croaked.

Magnus put a hand to his cheek and tried to soothe him.

“Shhh, Shhh let’s not worry about that now. Just try to relax so your healing can kick in, alright? We can talk about this later.” He said, softly.

“I didn’t hurt her, I swear I didn’t. I’m in love with her, Magnus I could never hurt her. But I have, haven’t I?” His voice breaking again.

“if you didn’t try to sink your fangs into her then why is your shirt torn open like that?” Jace yelled from across the room. Alec glared at him and made a calm down gesture with his hands.

“Lydia did it when we were in here earlier. She……’

“I fucking knew it! I knew this was going to happen….” Jace went to lurch forward again but Alec pushed him back again, grabbing his arms once more.

“Jace! Jesus! Calm down. This isn’t helping anything.” He yelled at him. 

Jace shrugged him off and backed off but was still shooting daggers at Raphael.

“No, you don’t understand. We were kissing, enjoying each other when she did it. She couldn’t get the buttons undone so she ripped the shirt from me. There isn’t a mark on her. I couldn’t do that, I swear to you.” 

Raphael was scrambling up into a sitting position from the floor and Magnus was trying to get him to calm down. An emotionally distraught vampire was something akin to a loaded gun in the hands of mad man and he needed to defuse the situation as soon as possible. 

“Alexander, why don’t you take Jace to the living room and I’ll take care of Raphael.” He said and Alec nodded. He grabbed Jace by the arm and led him out as far past Raphael as he could and through the door.

Alec spent the next hour alternating nervously sitting on the sofa with pacing the floor. He had managed to get his friend calmed down and he was now confident enough that Jace wasn’t about to try anything stupid where Raphael was involved. Jace was sitting at one end of the sofa, looking blindly out the window at the dull rainy day.   
Clary came in first, her face pale with worry and she had been crying. Alec hated that things had gone so badly so quickly.

“How is she?” He asked her. Clary sadly shook her head.

“Not good. She wouldn’t tell me what exactly went on either which worries more than anything else. She was so happy earlier, telling me how excited she was to of met Raphael. How could things have changed so rapidly? What the hell went on in there?” Clary looked at him.   
Alec felt so bad that he couldn’t tell her what he was fairly certain had happened. He could see the pain and worry on Clary’s face and it knotted his stomach. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Clary looked deflated and sad and Jace rose from the sofa to take her in his arms. A few minutes later, Magnus appeared. He too looked sad and concerned. Alec went to him and held him. He hated seeing the man he loved and his friends in such distress. Clary was right. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? But he knew the answer to that he just couldn’t say it out loud.

The rest of the weekend ended up a train wreck. Jace and Clary drove Lydia back home later that day and Magnus, Alec and a silent Raphael left the next day. Raphael had wanted to stay at the house but Magnus wouldn’t let him, he was way too upset to be left alone.

Over the next week, they had to endure Raphael’s very brief appearances in the apartment with heavy silence. He hardly spoke and spent most of his time in his room. By the end of the week, Magnus had grown very worried about his friend. He knew he had to help him, to try to pull him from the dark hole he had thrown himself into or lose him forever.  
Jace had told Alec that Lydia wasn’t much better and had even taken time off work. Clary was stopping by each day to see her and check on her but she had really taken things hard.

By Friday night, Magnus had had enough of the icy atmosphere in their home. When Alec got home from work, he found Magnus pacing up and down the living room.

“Okay, so what’s going on? I could feel you all day, Magnus. You can’t let what’s going on with Raphael get to you so much, babe. I hate feeling you being so agitated all the time, it’s making me like it as well.” He went over to him and took him in his arms. He could feel Magnus relaxing with his touch and he was glad.

“I need to do something, Alexander. Something is going to have to change or I’m going to lose my only best friend.” He said, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder.

“Wouldn’t it be better to just let things go? Let him get over this his own way?”

“You didn’t see him as he was when I first found him, my love. He was the monster he perceives himself to be then. I could still see the humanity in him and I fought very hard to get that back for him so that he could have as normal a life as possible. I can see that side of him slowly dying and I hate to think where he will end up if it keeps going. Raphael is capable of being such a caring, thoughtful man and to see him going backwards is scaring me more than anything.”

“Magnus, if that’s where he wants to head then there’s not much we can do for him. You’ve tried talking to him, he obviously doesn’t want to listen. I know you’re worried about him but I think it’s out of our hands now.”

“No, my love. I’m not going to give up without a fight even if Raphael seems to have. There might be one card left to play in this game and I have to try it. I need you to drive me over to Lydia’s house. I need to talk to her.” Alec looked at him and frowned. Why didn’t he like the sound of this?

“And say what, exactly? I don’t think she will be any more receptive then he is at the moment from what I’ve heard from Jace.”

“Lydia needs to know that what she thinks is impossible is possible. She needs to know that even though Raphael is who he is that it’s only a very small part of him and he’s more than capable of being in a loving relationship.” 

Alec shook his head. No way, he wasn’t going to reveal his true self to someone else. The more people who knew about them the more dangerous it was.

“No, Magnus, you can’t do that. I know what you want to do and I can’t let you do it. I can’t run the risk of losing you.” Magnus held him tight and kissed him.

“Alexander, I have to try this. Lydia is hardly a stranger on the street. Jace knows and so does your sister and Simon. I trust them with our secret and I know Lydia could be trusted as well. I can’t let him lose this chance, my love. I would have fought for you if I would have had to. She just needs to see that it’s possible to be with someone from our world. That we are more than what we are.”

Alec could tell that there would be no talking him out of this. Once Magnus had made up his mind about something, it was near on impossible to change it.  
“Can a change first at least?” He sighed and he smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

They arrived at Lydia’s house just after dark. She answered the door and was surprised to see them standing there. She looked as worn out by all this as Raphael. Alec had the crazy thought that now they actually had the same coloured skin. There were dark circles under both her eyes and she was wearing a thick robe and pyjamas.   
They went into the living room and sat down. Alec could feel Magnus’ nervousness and he took his hand.

“How are you doing?” Magnus asked her but knew the answer was right in front of him. Not great, obviously.

“I’ve been better but I think I’ll survive in the end. Was there something you wanted in particular?” she asked her voice sounded dull and flat. 

Not like the Lydia they had known a week ago. It seemed that she had found herself a similar place to retreat into as Raphael.

“Yes, there is actually. Lydia, I know you still feel raw over what happened last weekend but there is something you need to know before you shut yourself off from Raphael completely.” She looked at Magnus with wary eyes.

“I can’t think of anything that would make this alright, Magnus. It’s too much. I can’t deal with anything else.” She looked weary and resigned. Magnus hated piling more onto her this point but he had to try, for his friend’s sake. 

“Can I ask you something before I say anymore? Do you care for Raphael?” Lydia frowned at him.

“Why would you need to know that, what difference would that make?”

“It makes all the difference in the world, my dear. You’d be surprised what love is capable of. So, do you?” Alec realised Magnus was still speaking in the present tense and knew it was deliberate. How Lydia answered now way going to be the key to all this. 

She took in a deep sigh.

“Yes, Magnus I do, a lot. That’s what make this so much harder to deal with. I tried to stop myself from feeling that way. It was way too fast to have such an attraction to someone but I just couldn’t. it doesn’t matter now, anyway. It’s over.”

“What if I told you that it doesn’t have to be.” 

Lydia looked at him with tired eyes, her brow creased.

“What?”

“Lydia, I know that you’re a very smart person and that you must know that there is more to this world than meets the eye. I feel like you are a very open-minded person and…….”

She was shaking her head.

“Magnus, I’m not in the mood to sit here so we can discuss the mysteries of the universe or the theory of there being different plains of existence.”

“But what if you knew that there was a different plain of existence, of sorts, right here, right now.”

Alec looked at her worriedly. He could tell how tired and overwhelmed she was feeling with all this and that she had a look that said she wasn’t going to be able to take much more. Magnus looked over to him and put a hand on his leg and gave a small nod. He understood but he knew he had to go on.

“Raphael, Alexander and I are part of that other place, Lydia. You work in an area where you know all about how for centuries, people have written stories about vampires, warlocks and werewolves, even angels. And you would also know that most of these stories and legends have a basis in fact, no matter how strange or unnatural they seem to be.   
I’m telling you that all those stories you probably heard as a small child that kept you up at night, are all based on our world. The down world.”

 

Lydia was looking at him totally confused now.

“So, what are you saying that things that go bump in the night are real? Ha! Yeah, after last weekend I get that. If you’re here because you think I don’t believe what Raphael told me, then you wasted a trip because I do believe him. How could I not when all the evidence was right before me, literally staring me in the face.”

“No, that’s not the reason, Lydia. What I wanted to tell you is that before you judge Raphael for what he is then you should know that Alexander and I are just as much part of that world as he is.”

Lydia gave a mirthless laugh.

“What, now you’re going to tell me that you two are vampires as well? Please, give me a break.”

“No, but I am a warlock and Alexander is part angel.” 

She started to laugh but the serious looks on both their faces made the sound die on her tongue. Christ, they weren’t kidding. Her eyes flicked from one to the other and Alec started to get worried that she would start to freak out again but Lydia just didn’t have the energy. She did sit a little straighter, however, so they knew the news had sunken in on some level.

“So, what does that have to do with Raphael and I?” Alec was shocked. 

She just seemed to take the information on board and move on. Maybe after last weekend, she was still numb to any more startling revelations about the people she thought she knew.

“It means, my dear that there really is no reason that you and Raphael couldn’t follow through with your relationship. Being a vampire might be what he is but it’s very far from who he is. At the end of the day we are all more than the single parts that sum us up. He is still a very kind, intelligent thoughtful young man that’s really been dealt a hard hand in life. He wasn’t born this way, Lydia he was turned, violently so. It was far from being a pleasant experience, I can assure you. I was there. And yes, he did struggle with it for a long while to begin with but I could see those other parts in him still and was about to help him bring them to the fore front instead of letting him lose them forever and be the creature that the real world saw him as. 

He lost everything when he became a vampire, Lydia. His family, his sister, his life and very nearly his humanity. But it is still there and at the moment, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried that it wasn’t in danger of slipping away from him again. Raphael hasn’t known love in over two hundred years and he risked everything to feel that way for the first time. At the end of the day, he is no different from anyone else on the planet. He just wanted to reach out to someone and hope that they took his hand and joined him on his journey through life. Before you close the book on him, you may want to remember that. I know what it’s like to risk everything for the sake of your heart and I was extremely fortunate that Alexander was willing to do the same. I think at the end of the day, Lydia, you just have to ask yourself what you are willing to risk for heart. Reaching out that hand now wouldn’t be too late to stop him from falling any further. For both of you.”

Lydia had silent tears running down her face. She was staring off into the distance and Alec wondered how much of what Magnus had just said to her had made an impact.

“You might not think so but you have an opportunity to part of something most people have either no idea about or only guess at. It’s a privilege afforded to very few people. To be part of our world with a person you love makes it even more special. We’ll go now and leave you to think about everything. I’m sorry to have to put this weight on your shoulders, my dear, but with Raphael’s admission to you, you are a part of his world now whether you like it or not. It’s a path better walked beside someone than alone, that I can tell you.” 

He rose from the sofa and Alec followed. He bent and kissed Lydia on the damp cheek but she didn’t acknowledge him at all, completely lost in thought.


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of Magnus and Alec’s evening was spent in relative silence. Magnus was too preoccupied with thoughts and their conversation with Lydia and Alec tried on several occasions to pull him from his sad mood but nothing seemed to be working.   
He was really starting to resent Raphael and his troubled love life for what it was doing to his own and he found himself sending angry glances in the direction of Raphael’s bedroom door throughout the night. 

Magnus and Alec had curled up on the sofa together to watch a movie; each with a glass of wine in their hand. Magnus was laying against Alec’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder. Alec had chosen an action movie hoping to brighten Magnus up but even the constant noise and movement on the screen didn’t seem to be working. He noticed that he was checking the time on his phone at regular intervals and he frowned, wondering just what it was that he seemed to be waiting for. A short time later, he got his answer.

Magnus looked at the screen of his phone for the countless time that evening and saw the digital numbers change to ten thirty. He gave a sigh and with a sad look towards the front door, he sat up on the sofa and grabbed Alec’s hand.

“Well, I had hoped that Lydia would have paid us a visit by now but I can’t see her coming at this hour. It seems that she has decided to let things slip away. For both of them. I need to go to bed, my love, are you coming?”

Magnus gave his hand a tug and Alec stood up and after turning off the TV and the lights they headed for their room.  
It was around four in the morning when Alec felt Magnus stir beside him. It had been a restless night for the warlock and in turn for him as well. Magnus’ near constant tossing and turning had woken him several times. He had taken him into his arms and held him, hoping the closeness would have the usual relaxing affect but nothing seemed to be working. Finally, around two in the morning, Magnus seemed to of finally fallen into an exhausted sleep; Alec curled in behind him, one arm draped protectively over his side.

When he felt the sudden absence of his warm body next to his, he frowned and opened his eyes. Magnus was standing by the door, ear pressed to its surface. He had created a kind of window in it, the magical area rippling like the disturbed surface of a pond. Alec peered at it and saw two figures standing side by side near what looked like their front door.

“Magnus what the…” He whispered, but Magnus held a finger up to his lips to silence him. 

A minute later, he saw the two figures walk away and he realised he had been looking at Raphael and Lydia. Magnus gave a wave of his fingers and the window vanished. He came back to the bed and Alec knew that even though he couldn’t see his face in the dark room that his mood and improved greatly. Their bond really did come in handy sometimes.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on, or do we play twenty questions.” Alec asked softly as he felt Magnus wrap himself around him. 

Soft kisses peppered the skin of his chest and shoulder and it felt phenomenal. Alec found himself slightly stunned by the quick change around in his bond with the warlock. He was greatly enjoying the benefits of it when he realised that Magnus still hadn’t answered him.

“Hey babe? I think you’re forgetting something.” He said, arching into each warm kiss. 

“Believe me, my angel, I’m working on it.” Magnus murmured, making his way up the slope of one of Alec’s shoulders.

He felt a tremor run through his boyfriend and gave a hum of approval. 

“Magnus, I’m talking about what was going on out in the hall way. Was that Raphael and Lydia?” 

He heard him give a whine of frustration but he kept working his way to the underside of his jaw. Alec silently preyed that he would answer him soon because he could feel his mind fogging over the further Magnus went. The warlock’s firm body was slowly loving over the top of his as well. Alec figured he had about two more minutes of clear thinking left before his boyfriend’s actions left him completely useless. He reached up and took his face in his hands and halted his progress just as he was about to make a dive for his ear.

“Babe, come on, just tell me what’s going on. From the one eighty I just felt from our bond, I’m fairly sure that it’s good news for Raphael?” 

Magnus let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against his cheek.

“God, I love the feel of your face when it gets all rough like that. How about growing a beard, angel? Ah, the feel of that on my…..” 

Alec’s mouth came crashing down onto his with enough force that Magnus was mentally making sure he still had his front teeth intact. Alec pulled back, the kiss breaking noisily in the quiet darkness. He felt Magnus shiver, a purr emanating from deep in his throat. He wanted to pounce on him straight away but he was determined to get a straight answer.

“I’ll tell you what? Tell me what’s going on with the vampire and I won’t shave for three days, how’s that?” 

Things were getting serious when you had to bribe your boyfriend for information. He heard a very dirty giggle near his ear and rolled his eyes in the dark, grateful that Magnus wouldn’t be able to see him.

“How could I refuse an offer like that? Alright, so our friend Miss Branwell seems like she has had a change of heart and is willing to give our boy a second change. I missed the first part of the conversation but I think it’s safe to say that our little talk did wonders, even if it took her half the night to reach the right conclusion. Now, where was I? Hum, about here, I think.” 

Alec gave up and let Magnus go and he immediately felt soft lips and warm wet tongue on his ear lobe. He figured he had one final sane thought left before he was a complete mess.

“So, do you really think that he and Lydia are a good idea?” Magnus stopped, teeth gently clamped on the outer edge of his ear. 

“Yes, Alexander, I do. Lydia is a very sensible young woman and for her to do something so completely out of her normal well-structured realm is proof to me about how much she cares for Raphael. I was so worried all this week, my love. I feared that my old friend would completely lose himself over this and go backwards. At the end of the day, he is still a man and wants to be loved by someone like any of us do and he is no less deserving of that than the next guy. Have you got such a short memory as to how you felt before I met you? I don’t think you and Raphael are all that different in that respect.”

Alec gave a sigh and nodded his head even though he knew Magnus wouldn’t see it. He did remember how he had felt back then and he now realised how empty he had felt. Magnus had filled him up with exactly what he had needed in his life, the deepest feeling of love and acceptance he had ever thought possible. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s warm body and held him tight as he rolled him so that he now lay beneath him. 

“Well, who’s pulling a one eighty now?” Magnus growled and slid his arms right around the firm surface of Alec’s muscled back. 

He nuzzled his face into the curve of his neck taking in deep drafts of that wonderful scent that was Alec Lightwood. Magnus filled his mouth with salty skin and covered it with his tongue. A deep growl vibrated from him and Alec moaned in pleasure.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?” He said, his voice low and deep now. 

Magnus let go of his skin, making sure he had exerted enough suction to cause a deep purple bruise on the spot. Alec groaned and covered his mouth with his. His tongue darted out to take small irresistible tastes of those soft pink lips and he felt Magnus squirm against him, the fine hair on his chest scrubbing deliciously on the firm surface of his own.  
He gripped Alec tighter, long slender legs coming up to wrap around his lower back. Hard erections met together and moved together under satin pyjama pants. That was it, Alec was gone and he knew it. He was flat out thinking what his own name was let alone anyone else’s apart from the gorgeous hunk of warlock that lay beneath him.

“God, if you don’t lose those pyjamas right now, I swear I’m gonna rip them from you myself.” He breathed right in Magnus’ ear before he traced the shell with the tip of his tongue. 

Magnus gave a click of his fingers and in an instant the clothing was gone. Alec dove for his neck nipping at the slope of his shoulder and Magnus bucked against him, one hand coming up to hold the back of his head, fingers lost in the dark thatch of hair. 

“God, why didn’t I put that packet of condoms where I could get them easier?” Alec complained and was about to move from Magnus’ body when a sharp click broke the silence of the room.

“To your right, my angel,” Magnus said, his voice thick with need. 

Alec went to move his head further up Magnus’ neck when he heard a soft giggle.

“No, my love, the condoms are to your right on the bed. But please, by all means, continue.” 

Alec felt his head tilt so he could gain better access to that sweet spot that drove him crazy. He searched in the dark, pure instinct guiding him to his destination and he clamped his mouth down over it, sucking hard. Magnus couldn’t help it, he cried out and thrust up into Alec’s rock-hard length, making it very clear what he expected to happen. 

Alec groped on the bed for the foil packet and found what he was looking for. His hand stilled, however, and he frowned, wishing that he could see what his hand had discovered. He released the skin from his mouth with a loud pop. Magnus writhed below him, his lips covering the top of his shoulder and bicep with small urgent kisses.

“Geez, babe, how busy do you think we are gonna get here? There feels like fifty packets of them on here.” Alec’s hand moved through a sea of small squares of foil.

“I didn’t want you to miss one in the dark, my angel and if you don’t use one of them right now I’ll be using magic to do it for you.” Magnus urged him and pulled his head down to his. 

Alec’s hand closed on one foil square and he pulled back from Magnus so he could open it up. He was trying to get to the slippery circle inside with one hand, not wanting to lose the contact with him. But apparently, he wasn’t going fast enough.

“Too slow.” 

Alec heard Magnus growl and after yet another click Alec gave a small yelp of surprise and felt the instant application of the packet’s contents. 

“Shit, babe, can you please, warn me next time. That’s the wrong part of me to get a shock like that.” He complained. 

“Duly noted and if that favourite part of you isn’t where it’s supposed to be soon you are going to be in trouble.” He breathed, grinding against him. 

“Yes sir.” Alec drawled and positioned himself at Magnus’ entrance.

It was a rare occurrence to be in this situation; Magnus was usually the one on top, preferring to be the leader but his relief over Raphael and Lydia had really put him in a more submissive mood, but he still made sure Alec knew who was boss still by giving him orders. He smiled in the dark. He quite liked it too.   
He pushed gently forward, past the resistance and into the slick smooth heat of his boyfriend’s body. He gave a moan and let his weight lay right along his full length. God, this was heaven. He felt Magnus’ body accepting every inch of his and he was gently tilting up to meet him. 

 

Alec dove onto his mouth, surprised that he knew exactly where to find it in the dark and filled his mouth with tongue. Magnus groaned around it and thrust up to meet him, making sure he had his entire length in his possession. One of Alec’s hands went to the side of his neck while the other gained leverage on his shoulder. He thrust back and forth, feeling his body start to build that wondrous steady rise of pleasure. He had wanted this to be slow and easy but it was fast becoming frantic and desperate. Magnus clung to him with all his strength as if he was afraid he would disappear at any second. He met every stroke and his and Alec’s laboured breaths were the only thing he could hear. They shared a hard kiss, fingers dug into skin, arms and legs captured each other as they both race for that urgent peak. Magnus dove back into Alec’s neck and right onto his pulse point.

“Argh! I love you, babe!” His voice a strained whisper, and that’s all it took for him to reach the finish line. He gave a final hard thrust and came with a cry deep inside Magnus. 

Alec’s words had the same effect on him and they felt jet after jet of hot sticky warmth pool between them. They rode out each pulse, chasing the pleasure for as long as they could before Alec let his full weight rest on his boyfriend as he felt soft warm kisses covering the side of his face and neck.   
It was ten more minutes till he was able to slowly slide off Magnus and lay beside him, head resting on his shoulder and breath finally returning to normal. 

“I’m never gonna get used to how good that feels. Every time is like the first time with you, babe.” 

He turned his head and kissed the side of his chest, tasting the salty sheen of sweat on the smooth skin. He felt two strong arms tighten their grip on him and pull him closer.

“Thank you my, angel. I don’t think I could ever get enough of you, either. I think I’m going to have to let you top more often.” He hummed and put a soft kiss to the top of Alec’s warm head. Then he shook his head.

“On second thoughts, I don’t think I can go without how it feels to be inside you, either. Don’t think I’m letting you take over completely.” He chuckled. He felt Alec give a quiet laugh against his chest.

“I would never want you to, babe. I like your take overs. You can have my complete surrender any time you like.” 

“Oh, you might be sorry you said that, Alexander. There are way too many delicious possibilities I can think of regarding that statement.” Alec smiled against him.

“Bring it on, warlock. I can handle anything you want to come up with.” He said feeling very sure of himself. 

“Challenge accepted, Mr Lightwood. Let the games begin. But can we start them tomorrow? If I don’t get some sleep soon, I’m not going to have enough energy to blink.”

“As long as you don’t expect me to move from this spot, babe, cause I have no intentions of going anywhere. I love you.” Alec curled in so he was as close as he could get.

“I love you too, my angel.” Heavy eyelids drooped and bodies melded together as they both drifted off in a very satisfied sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Sometime later, Magnus had no idea what the time was, he could hear a frantic knocking coming from the front door. He scrubbed the sleep from his eyes, and after carefully removing himself from his boyfriend’s heavy limbs, he put on his robe and padded to the door.  
He swung it open to reveal a wild eyed and frantic Clary. 

“Magnus! You have to help me! I went to Lydia’s this morning and she’s not there! Her phone and everything is still there but she’s gone, I’m really worried about her, do you think…..” 

He put a finger to his lips and gave a “Shhh”. She frowned and he motioned for her to follow him. They crept down the hall way and Magnus quietly opened Raphael’s door, smiling. Clary looked at him questioningly before sticking her head around the frame to see Lydia nestled in Raphael’s arms, both had soft smiles on their lips and were sound asleep. Magnus pulled her back when he saw the tears start to make her eyes shine and shut the door again.   
They went to the living room and Clary let out a relieved breath that she hadn’t known she’d been holding.

“When did this happen?” She asked him quietly. 

Magnus made them coffee and she accepted gratefully. She followed him into the kitchen.

“I think it was about four thirty this morning. Seems Miss Branwell has had a change of heart.” He said as he handed her a cup. 

“So much for the men are scum discussion we had. Apparently that train of thought has left the station.” She said with raised eyebrows. 

Magnus frowned.

“Did Lydia tell you what their fight was about, what happened between them?’ Magnus wondered how much information she had disclosed to her friend.

“No, she wouldn’t. Just kept saying that it just wouldn’t work out that they were from different worlds. Looks like she decided to emigrate.” 

Magnus felt something settle inside him at the knowledge that even as scared and upset as she was, Lydia hadn’t betrayed Raphael’s secret to her best friend. That said volumes about her character. He gave a soft smile to himself. He knew he had been right about her.  
Clary looked at him thoughtfully.

“I know you know what it was all about, Magnus. Maybe one day one of you can explain it to me. Jace wouldn’t say anything about it either.” She said, soundly a little put out.

Now there was a surprise. Even the hot-headed Mr Wayland knew when to hold his tongue. 

Clary had finished her coffee and after another small peek at the sleeping couple, she gave Magnus a hug and left, after getting him to promise to tell Lydia to call her as soon as she got up.   
He was just about to toast a bagel when two strong hands snaked around his waist from behind him. He smiled and leaned back, loving the feel of that familiar hard warmth.

“Good morning, my love. Can I get you a coffee?” He asked, covering Alec’s arms with his hands. 

He felt a soft kiss on the side of his neck and hummed happily. He loved lazy mornings like this.

“Yeah, sounds good. What are you doing up? I hated waking up to an empty bed.” 

Magnus turned in his arms and put his hands around him.

“We had a visitor. I was afraid we would wake you up.” Alec gave him a questioning look.

“Clary had been trying to get a hold of Lydia and came beating down our door looking for her. After I took her down to see our two love birds and gave her a cup of coffee, she calmed down and was happy to go home.” 

“Glad to see here things have settled down between those two. Living with a sulky vampire was wearing thin.” Magnus gave him a playful smack on his arm and kissed him.

Just then, Lydia appeared from the hallway and Magnus looked up and gave her a big smile.

“Well, finally come up for air, did we? I was beginning to think you two may require medical assistance.” He said and Alec saw Lydia’s face colour as she sat down at the dining table, self-consciously smoothing her hair. 

“Yeah, sorry. We had some catching up to do.” She replied. Magnus raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. He and Alec took seats as well.

“There’s a name for it I haven’t heard before. So where is Mr Santiago? I was unaware that vampires could be effected by exhaustion but there’s always a first time.” Alec gave a snort of laughter but also squeezed his hand and shook his head.

“Magnus, I think you’ve embarrassed Lydia enough for one morning. Let’s organise breakfast.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. 

“Oh, alright. I’m sorry Lydia if I got a little carried away. I tend to have a poor filtering system where close friends are concerned.”

Alec was sitting beside him doing slow nods of his head. Lydia barely managed to stifle the giggle that was trying to force its way out of her.

“It’s okay Magnus. I can understand you being worried about Raphael, especially after this last week and what we put each other through. I need to thank you, too, by the way. If it hadn’t been for your visit I wouldn’t be here. Raphael’s just getting dressed, he’ll be out in a minute.” She told him. 

Magnus gave a deep sigh and grabbed Alec’s arm, dragging him over closer to him and holding him tight.

“You’re most welcome, my dear and I’m just so pleased that everything has worked out for the two of you. Yours is a unique relationship, something happen to know quite a bit about so feel free to come to either Alexander or myself if you need to talk. I’m afraid there are no self-help guides when it comes to having a down worlder partner so you have the advantage of knowing two people with first hand knowledge. It’s a learning curve, so just take things slow. Alexander and I are still ironing out a few kinks aren’t we, my love?” He said, looking at a slightly awkward looking Alec.

He gave him a quick smile but the way Magnus had hold of him, he looked in danger of being dragged off the chair. They guys were so sweet together and Lydia felt herself relaxing into the moment. She hoped that she and Raphael looked as cute as these two but she doubted it somehow. It would be hard to compete with Magnus and Alec. She had no intentions of trying either.

Lydia saw Magnus’ face light up and look in the direction of the living room. She turned and saw Raphael walking towards them with that easy gait of his. And how could a guy look so hot in a pair of black pants and black shirt? She beamed at him as he approached and he smiled back at her, his mouth stretched from ear to ear. He came up beside her and sat down, pulling the chair a little closer and then took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Lydia knew she was blushing furiously and her cheeks were starting to hurt from her broad grin. She didn’t think she would ever get used to having such a gentleman for a boyfriend but oh boy, was she going to try.

Raphael looked equally smitten. He only had eyes for Lydia and seemed unable to tear his gaze from hers as he sat next to her, holding her hand and occasionally kissing the back of it.

Alec gave the new love birds an eye roll and a follow up look that said, “Oh, please!” He looked over at his own other half and had to do a double take because of the sappy look on his face. Was he serious, right now? He looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second. Alec gave him an exasperated look and shook his head but he couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips. Magnus was such a sap sometimes but he loved him anyway.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, if you’re going to kiss her then do it properly.” Alec said, looking back at the other two and letting out a sigh. 

Lydia ducked her head shyly but was still smiling. Raphael, however, shot him a look that could have melted glass.

“Not everyone is an exhibitionist, angel boy. Some things should be kept private.” 

Alec sent him a sour look. Magnus looked like he was about to explode. He leaned over and gave his man a kiss, making sure it was loud enough to be heard by a room full of people and then stood up and came around to stand just behind Raphael.

“Ah, can I just steal you away from your lovely lady for just a few minutes, my friend?” Raphael looked up to Magnus and frowned and after a finally brush of lips on Lydia’s hand he got up and Magnus practically ran the surprised vampire towards the hall.

Lydia gave them a questioning look before turning back around to face Alec.

“So, do you know what that’s all about?” she asked him, cocking a thumb in their direction. Alec raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“No idea but I bet it involves trying to get details about what you two got up to in there earlier this morning.” He had a smirk on his face but Lydia wasn’t quite sure if he was serious or not.

“It wasn’t that exciting, I can assure you. We talked for a while and then we slept for most of the time. It’s been a long week.” She said, hoping that he wouldn’t see straight through the blatant lie she had just told him.

Alec snorted. “Oh please, I’m not blind, ya know. I am well aware of what afterglow looks like on someone and we could practically use you two as search lights.”

Lydia took in a sharp intake of breath and immediately went bright red. Her mouth hanging open.

“Alec Lightwood! How dare you say something like that to me! Where was that nice shy, retiring guy that I used to date? “ she said.

“Bound and gagged in the back of our wardrobe. So, you and fang, huh? I might not be a great fan of your boyfriend but I hope things work out for you both.” 

Alec told her, with a friendly smile.

“If you call him fang again I just may have to slap you, but thank you, anyway. It means a lot to me to have yours and Magnus’ support. I have a feeling we are going to need it.” She sighed.

“Hey, what are friends for, right? So, what do you want for breakfast?” Alec asked her.

Magnus had taken Raphael right down the end of the hall, almost to his bedroom door.   
He had an excited look on his face and Raphael had a pretty good idea what this was all about.

“So, things went well, I take it?” he asked, trying to sound casual but not quite getting there.

“Yeah, very well, thank god. I don’t know how I would have survived if they hadn’t.” Raphael confessed. 

He frowned at Magnus but couldn’t help the smile that curved one side of his mouth. He knew his friend well enough to know that he was skirting around something.

‘So, what do we class as very well these days?. Opinions vary on something like this, I hear.” He gave a mock serious scowl.

“Well enough that I can say that without a doubt I’m in love with her, Magnus.” Raphael said softly, lowering his eyes. 

He heard a small squeal and his eyes flew back up just in time to see a gooey faced warlock launch himself at him. Magnus had wrapped his arms around his shoulders and was squeezing him tight. Once the shock had worn off, Raphael gave a soft laugh and held him back until he finally released him.

“I’m so happy for you, my friend. You two looked so sweet together earlier. Very contented” Magnus leaned in a little closer to him after first taking a conspiratorial looking glance up the hall way.

“So, was it as good as you thought it would be?” he asked softly, a cheeky smile lighting his face. 

Raphael felt his cold skin heating and Magnus gave him the “Aww! That’s so adorable!” look and he knew exactly what he had been dying to ask him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He told him, pretending to act dumb. He wasn’t going to get him that easily. Magnus gave him a frustrated look.

“Oh, Raphael, we’re both grown men here. You know exactly what I’m talking about. You’re first time is a very special thing. I’m sure you must have questions.” 

Raphael looked back at him, willing himself not to break into a smile. Oh, so that’s how he’s going to play this, is it? Doing the whole fatherly/best friend and mentor thing. Nice try, Mr Bane. He looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling, like he was searching for words.

“Nope, can’t say that I do. And as grown men, I know that you would never expect me to reveal such intimate details about something so private.” He said. 

He watched Magnus’ face fall and he almost lost it right then and there.

“Oh yes, of course. I mean gentlemen don’t kiss and tell. But I just thought that, you know, you may need to clarify a few things, maybe.” 

“Thank you for the offer, Magnus but I think we managed to work things out on our own. Maybe we should go back, Alec and Lydia must be starving by now.” He went to move but Magnus put a hand on his chest.

“I just want to add, gentleman to gentleman, that sound wards don’t really work as well as they are supposed to, so you might want to keep that in mind next time Lydia stays.” 

“ I’ll take that under advisement, Magnus, thank you. And you might want to remember that vampire hearing allows me to hear a pin drop on the side walk outside. Sound wards don’t really stop me from hearing anything. I’m really surprised that you can drag yourselves out of bed some mornings. Angel boy has some serious stamina. Must be the Nephilim in him. You might want to keep that in mind for next time.” 

Raphael was looking way too pleased with himself. Magnus had gone at least two shades darker and gave an apologetic look. 

“What can I say? The man is gifted. Let’s just each of us try to keep the noises down to a bare minimum, shall we? That way we can look at each other the next morning without letting our imaginations run wild with filling in the blanks.” Magnus offered. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I have a pretty good imagination, babe.” Raphael could hardly stop himself from bursting out with laughter at the bashful look on his friend’s face. 

“Yes, well, so do I, big guy. Let’s have breakfast, shall we?”

Magnus’ eyes dropped briefly below the waistband of Raphael’s pants before he walked off smirking, leaving a very self-conscious vampire behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks later, Magnus received a phone call saying that she had come to wit’s end with the boys askng for their long-awaited sleep over. He told her that he and Alexander would be more than pleased to take the boys for the night and that they were both looking forward to it.   
Two days later on a Saturday afternoon, Izzy arrived with two very excited little kids both lugging backpacks and huge smiles.  
They ran into the living room and scrambled up on the sofas, making themselves very comfortable.

“Uncle Allie! Can we play games? Do you and Uncle Magnus have an Xbox, are we gonna have pizza for dinner? Is Uncle Magnus gonna show us some more magic tricks?” Max fired at Alec as he stood next to Magnus and Izzy.

“Boys, I think you two need to calm down a bit, you have your uncles worn out in no time otherwise.” Their mother told them. 

Max and Jem’s faces fell a little and they sat back on the sofas.

“Sorry, Mum” The both said.

Magnus looked over at them like they were the most adorable things he had ever seen. Alec gave his boyfriend an exasperated look.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to cry like a big girl.” He said to him. Magnus looked up at him with shiny eyes and mock indignation. Izzy was trying very hard not to grin too much.

“But, they called me Uncle Magnus, my angel, how is that not the cutest thing you’ve ever heard?” He sniffed. 

Alec couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He put an arm around his weepy warlock and kissed the side of his face.

“Let’s see if you still think they’re cute when it’s ten o’clock and they are still up running around when you want to get to bed. Okay, so the instructions for the monsters are as follows; Bed time should be around eight thirty but I can see them being way too excited tonight so I’ll allow an hour extra, try to keep the sugar to a minimum, otherwise you’ll be peeling them off the ceiling or trying to at midnight. Only G rated movies, nothing scary oh and try to keep the lovey dovey stuff down to a respectable level, little kids have very sharp observation skills and even bigger ears.” Izzy smiled back at them.

The smile on Magnus’ face had dropped a little and Alec gave a small quirk of his lips at the slightly over whelmed look on his face. Clearly his boyfriend had not had much experience with kids before. 

“You two be good for your Uncles and I’ll see you in the morning.” Izzy called over to the boys who went back to their mother and gave her good bye hugs and kisses. Izzy headed for the door.

“Good luck guys, I have my mobile on at all times if you need rescuing.” She called as she went out the door.

“I’m sure there will be no need, Isabelle. How much trouble could two sweet little boys be?” Magnus assured her and she giggled as she headed for the elevator.

The door had barely shut behind their mother when Max and Jem started with the questions again.

“What are we gonna do first, Uncle Allie? Do you have games we could play or can we play Xbox? You do have and Xbox, don’t cha?” Max said, sounding a little concerned.

“I wanna see some of Uncle Magnus’ magic tricks!” Jem said bouncing up and down. Alec went to open his mouth but Magnus held up a finger to silence him. He bent down to get level with the boys.

“I have a special surprise for the two of you but I need you to go with Uncle Allie and wait in the bedroom till I get it set up, is that okay?” They both started squealing and jumping up and down with excitement and each grabbed one of Alec’s hands and started tugging him towards the hall.

Alec gave Magnus a serious look.

“What are you up to, babe? I hope you aren’t going to go get too carried away? I won’t want to see half the contents of Toys R Us in here when I get back.” He said, trying to keep his voice as low as he could. Magnus gave him an indignant look.

“Alexander, why would you think that? Oh, ye of little faith. I promise to behave myself and not to go crazy but you can’t expect me not to spoil our nephews just a little. Now, go, take the boys to the bedroom. It won’t take long, I promise.” He leaned over and put a small kiss on his lips.

“Come on, Uncle Allie, you can kiss uncle Magnus later, let’s go!” 

Max was pulling hard and Alec gave a sigh and allowed them to haul him off to the bedroom.  
The boys scrambled up on the huge four poster bed as Alec shut the door then joined them.

“Wow, you have a really neat bed, Uncle Allie.” Max said, running his small hands over the top of the silky quilt. 

“Yeah, it’s really good. I’ve never seen a bed with a roof before. How come you have such a big bed?” Jem asked peering up at the canopy and the turned wooden posts.

“It was Uncle Magnus’ bed from his old house. I think he’s had it for a long time.” Alec told him.

“They need a big bed cause they’re both boys, Jem. Boys get bigger than girls, ya know.” Max said matter of factly.

Alec tried not to choke on the laugh he was suppressing. He found it fascinating how his two nephews had just accepted him being with Magnus and all that it entailed. They just seem to accept that their uncle was in love with another man and that was fine. Love was love, to a five and three-year-old, it didn’t matter who it was between. He was so grateful to have such an accepting family. Even his mother was slowly coming around.   
Two minutes later, there was a knock at the door and the boys flew off the bed and ran to open it.

“Can we come out now, is our surprise ready?” Max said, his face lit up with a huge grin.

Jem was bouncing up and down beside his brother. Alec smiled as he looked at his nephews. Those two are constant motion, he thought and wished he had that much energy sometimes.

“Yes, are you ready? Now, close your eyes and Uncle Alexander and I will lead you out okay?” Magnus said looking towards him.

Jem gave a huff. “His name’s not Alisandra, silly, it’s Uncle Allie.” He told him. 

Magnus grinned back at him but then dropped the smile to look seriously at the little boy.

“I stand corrected, you’re quite right, Jeremiah.” 

“Just call me Jem, my mum only calls me Jerebiah when I’m in trouble. Or when Grandma is at our place.” 

Both Magnus and Alec had to stop themselves from laughing at this when they knew that the little boy was very serious.

“And your name is Jeremiah, stupid. Uncle Magnus, how come you called Uncle Allie a baby before? Did he do something silly too?” 

Max was looking up to Magnus who had gone very pink and was fighting a smirk from taking over his face.

“Ah, I don’t think we should be calling anyone stupid, thanks Max.” Alec told him. 

Jem was glaring at his brother and had crossed his arms in front of him.’

“I called him that because I love him, Max. I’m sure you’re mum calls your Dad something nice like that occasionally.” Magnus said to him. 

Max gave him a thoughtful look.

“Yeah, she’s called him tweetie pie, once but usually she just calls him Simon.”

Alec couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him. Kids, nothing like telling it how it really is. He was fairly sure Max meant to say sweetie pie but he didn’t want to correct him.

“I tried to call Uncle Allie that once but he didn’t like it either. Are you ready for the surprise?” Magnus said, trying to change the subject after a slightly sour look from Alec.

They boys jumped up and down nodding furiously. Magnus told them to close their eyes and he grabbed Max’s hand and Alec took Jem’s and they led them towards the living room.  
Alec just shook his head when he saw what Magnus had done. He had cleared a large space in the room, the sofas had been moved back closer to the dining area and in their place, two small battery-operated cars, miniature versions of their full sized counterparts, stood side by side at the start of a road way, complete with working traffic lights and carboard houses and stores on either side of the road. Plastic trees stood between the buildings and there were even flowers in pots out the front o the cubby houses. It was like a kid sized miniature village. Alec thought about saying something but he had to agree with Magnus, it felt good to be able to spoil the boys. 

“Okay, open your eyes!” Magnus told them and when they did, the noise was deafening. 

Two very excited little kids rushed for the cars and had them driving up and down the ‘streets’ in no time.   
Alec went over to Magnus and put an arm around his waist. He kissed the side of his face and smiled.

“Thanks, babe. The boys loved it. You definitely have the favourite uncle crown now.” He said, smiling.

“Oh, I think we can share that status, my love. Thank you for allowing me to indulge them a little. I think we would make great parents someday, don’t you?” 

He leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder and held him tighter to him. Alec realised the thought of having their own kids someday wasn’t as scary as he first imagined. He and Magnus, parents. Wow. There was a concept he’d never thought of before. Before he met Magnus, Alec had never allowed himself to think of such things as spending his life with someone he loved let alone having kids of his own. It was amazing how finding someone so special and knowing that without a doubt that you would have them for the rest of your life could change things so greatly. Magnus leaned over and put a soft kiss on his lips, his hand coming up to rest on the side of his face.

“I think it’s wonderful to have you too, my angel. You’ve changed my life as well. I love you.” He said softly. Alec didn’t have to ask how he knew exactly what he had been thinking. He just kissed him back and looked into his eyes fondly.

“I love you too.” 

Raphael had heard the happy noises coming from the living room and decided to join in the merriment. Normally, he would have kept to himself but his mood had lifted considerably these days, thanks to his feelings for his new girlfriend. He took a minute to think about the word, girlfriend, and found himself grinning broadly to himself as he paused before he opened the door. He could barely contain his feeling of excitement at the thought of Lydia coming over in an hour or so. It was like he was a little kid again, the same as Alec’s nephews.

He opened the door and headed up the hall. Magnus and Alec were standing arm in arm at the end just inside the living room, watching the two happy boys while occasionally giving each other deep looks of love. A few weeks ago, he would have scoffed at the whole scene but now he felt himself sympathising with them. He knew that soft look because it was the same one Lydia used on him and he on her. He could feel that glow flare within him and the smile that never seemed to leave these days widened.

“Let me guess, the delightful Miss Branwell will be joining us tonight.” Magnus said, looking at his friend as he stopped beside them, watching the boys as they navigated the cars around the cardboard buildings.

“Is it that obvious?” Raphael asked.

“Put it this way, fang, you get any more sappier and you’re gonna start leaving puddles on the floor.” Alec said with smile. 

Raphael felt himself start to bristle at the nick name that Alec seemed to of adopted for him but he was in too good a mood for it to worry him too much. Besides, it hadn’t been all that long ago that he had felt an attraction towards the tall good-looking half angel. Something that still confused him; even more so now he knew he was without a doubt in love with Lydia. He still had slight feelings of guilt over it so decided to cut him some slack.

“That may be so, angel boy but if you two don’t stop being so joined at the hip, someone will enter you in the record books as a pair of Siamese twins.” He shot back. 

Magnus gave a chuckle and leaned his head back on Alec’s shoulder. Alec just gave him a look and nodded his head.

“I can think of far better places to be joined to someone than the hip.” Magnus offered and Alec felt his face heat. 

He hated that he still blushed so easily, even if Magnus liked it. He half suspected that he said these things on purpose just so he could see him do it.

“Magnus, please, not around the kids. Behave yourself for just one night.” Alec said, pulling him close.

“Says the boyfriend who is jammed up against me.” Magnus grinned and put a small kiss on his lips.

He and Alec her too engrossed in each other at that moment to notice that Jem had stopped playing with his brother and was slowly walking towards Raphael with a serious look on his face.

Raphael gave the small boy a casual smile. He couldn’t remember being introduced to them at the housewarming party so he was probably trying to work out who he was. He looked over at the other two but they were still staring dreamily into each other’s eye to notice that they had a visitor.  
Jem stood before him, looking up into his face; Raphael had never seen such a serious expression on such a young child before. He decided he had better break the ice.

“Hello there, I’m Raphael. You must be Jem, is that right?” He said, smiling. 

Jem took long enough to answer that he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“You can’t go out in the sun, can ya?”

Raphael almost fell over. He looked towards Magnus and Alec and Jem’s question had even seemed to get their attention. He had no idea who he should answer. Did he tell the child the truth? Did he ask him how he knew that?

“Jem, why would you say such a thing to Raphael?” Magnus asked him. But Jem didn’t seem phased at all.

“But he can’t, can he?” He prompted. Raphael decided to play it straight with him and see where it went.

“No, you’re right. I can’t. How did you know that?” He boy gave a shrug of his small shoulders.

“I dunno. I just do. It must be weird to feel cold all the time too, huh?”

Now the hairs on the back of Raphael’s neck were standing on end. What the hell? Had Jem seen or overheard something he shouldn’t have? Raphael’s mind raced with the possibilities of when that may have happened. This was starting to get weird. He looked over at magnus who had a worried look on his face and Alec was frowning back at him. Great, now angel boy thinks I’ve corrupted one of his nephews. Magnus knelt down to be at eye level with Jem.

“Jem, how do you know these things about Raphael? Did you see or hear something, maybe?”

Jem shook his head. “Nah, I just knewed it. He’s kinda creepy, but I like him. I know he won’t hurt my brother or anyone.”

The little boy was so casual about it he could have been discussing what he had eaten for breakfast with more passion. Raphael covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes went over to Alec. The Nephilim was glaring at him with enough anger that if he wasn’t already so pale he would have been by then.

“What in the name of God did you let him see?” He said under his breath and through gritted teeth.

Magnus looked away from Jem and up to Alec. He stood quickly and put a settling hand on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Alexander, I don’t think Raphael is at fault here. I have no idea how Jem knew those things about him but I can’t see where or when he could of picked them up. I’m not sure that Jem even knows. Let’s just keep this casual. I don’t think we should make a bit deal over it in front of him and we’ll see what happens.” Alec stopped looking at the mystified vampire and turned his eyes back to Magnus. He gave a sigh.

“Okay, if you say so. Kids say weird stuff all the time. It was probably a just a luck guess. Who can understand the brain of a four-year-old, anyway?” 

He gave a small shake of his head and look back to where his nephew had gone back to playing with Max like nothing had happened. Just then, the door bell sounded and Magnus went to answer it.

“If I find out you did or said anything to those boys, you really will be a dead man, vampire.” Alec said quietly under his breath at Raphael.

“Just calm down, angel boy. I have no idea how he could have found those things out about me. I’m not into scaring little kids and from the sounds or things, Jem was about as frightened of me as his teddy bear. You should listen to your boyfriend.” He said back, his dark eyes flashing.

He was still glaring at him when Lydia walked up to him.


	28. Chapter 28

“Hello, Mr Santiago. Everything okay?” She asked him, smiling. 

“Everything is fine. Even better now you’re here, my heart. I missed you.” He leaned back in to kiss her again, making sure that she knew he had meant it.

“Ah, we are trying to keep this house G rated tonight, thank you, for obvious reasons.” Magnus told them as he negotiated cardboard buildings, fake trees and small boys in ride on cars.

“I hope that will apply to you two as well then. If we have to suffer, then so do you.” Lydia said, leaning her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. Magnus managed to make it to Alec’s side without getting run over and hugged him around his waist.

“Oh, we will be suffering, don’t worry about that. So, I think we should organise some pizza for dinner. And in light of recent events, it would probably be a good idea to get it the old-fashioned way. I’ll order it from the Italian place just around the corner and one of you can go pick it up.” Magnus said and they all agreed.

After a five minute discussion with Jem and Max about what kind of pizza they liked and then stopping an argument about who did and didn’t like pineapple, Magnus placed the order.

“Why don’t we go and get it?” Lydia asked Raphael as she took his hand. He smiled at her. 

He had to admit, the thought did appeal to him. Walking down the street, hand in hand, like a normal couple was too much of a temptation to ignore.  
“Sounds good to me. We’ll be right back.” And squeezing Lydia’s hand, they headed for the door.

The early evening was lovely. The air was cool enough to have the excuse to walk closely together and Raphael was enjoying every second. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt so happy and most of all, human. Lydia had given that back to him. A gift that was beyond priceless to him. No one stared at then or gave them a second glance as they walked along the side walk. Everyone else seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere but Raphael would have been happy if the restaurant had been five blocks away instead of just around the corner. 

When he saw the soft smile on Lydia’s lips he felt the now ever-present warmth brighten even further. He took a quick look around him before tugging her hand and leaning her against a closed store front. He looked into her large dark eyes before kissing her with as much love as he could muster. Lydia gave a small squeak of surprise but was soon responding to the kiss with equal force. 

“I couldn’t help it, my heart, I couldn’t wait any longer to do that.” Raphael said softly, his hands holding the sides of her face. 

Lydia felt like she could explode from the love she felt for her man at that moment. It was incredible to her that things had changed so much in the last few weeks. She had never thought feeling so strongly about someone in such a short space of time was possible but the proof was standing right in front of her.

“I have a confession to make. If you hadn’t of done that just then I would have been very disappointed. I love you, Raphael.” She said, putting her hand up to hold the side of his face. 

He closed his eyes and turned his head, kissing her palm. Lydia felt sparks fire under her skin from his touch. God, she loved it when he did that.

“I love you too, Lydia.” He said softly in his deep smooth voice. Lydia wanted to melt onto the side walk but willed herself to stay upright.

“Come on, we’d better get that pizza before Magnus and Alec sent a search party out for us.” Lydia said, leaning in for a final light kiss. 

Raphael had no intentions of letting her off that easy and made sure she could feel his returning kiss right down to her toes. When he finally raised his head, her eyes had taken on a soft dreamy look and she was leaning bonelessly into him. Her head laid on his shoulder and a contented sigh had him grinning broadly.

“I hope you know I have no intentions of going home tonight. G rating or not, I’m afraid you’ve ruined me, Mr Santiago.” She purred softly.

That warmth went up another notch inside him and his chest felt like it was about to explode.

“I shouldn’t be so happy about the thought of corrupting someone but I’ll be damned if that’s not the best thing I’ve heard all night.” He said, laying his cheek against her head. She heard a soft chuckle.

Lydia gave a groan and leaned back up, pulling him towards their destination once more.   
When they arrived at the restaurant, they were both surprised at how busy it was. Lydia looked at Raphael and bit her lip. She could tell he didn’t look too thrilled by the possibility of joining the crowd inside.

“Listen, why don’t you wait out here and I’ll go in? There’s no point both of us getting squashed in there.” She said, patting his silent chest.

He gave her a grateful smile. How did he get so lucky as to meet someone that was so in tune with how he was feeling so quickly. He knew she only said what she did because she didn’t want him feeling uncomfortable around strangers in such a small space.

“If you’re sure.” He looked back at her with a questioning expression. She smiled back and put a quick kiss on his lips.

“Positive. Besides, if someone tries to cut in I can always tell ‘em I’ll sick my big tough boyfriend onto them.” Lydia giggled and entered the restaurant.

Raphael watched her through the door for a few minutes, exchanging little smiles with her. He looked up and down the street; the foot traffic seemed to of slowed down a little finally, everyone reaching their destinations for the evening. He looked across the road to the dark park, lit here and there with old fashioned looking street lamps. He smiled as he thought how nice it would be to stroll through the leafy darkness next to Lydia. Fingers laced together, hips occasionally bumping as they walked side by side enjoying the soft peaceful atmosphere and the dark grey shadows. He imagined leaning her up against one of those lamp posts, her golden hair glowing under the yellowy light, her face shining, looking back at him right before…..

“Well, well, well, look who we have here. Hello Raphael. Long-time no see.”

Raphael felt himself still and then stiffen. He turned slowly, preying that he hadn’t heard right. Even though he knew that it was impossible for him not to.  
The woman who stood before him was stunning. Tall, thick dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves, accentuating her white skin. Eyes, bordering on too large for her small face looked back at him, like a lioness that had found her prey. A pair of bright red full lips curved into a smile but Raphael knew for a fact that it conveyed nothing pleasant. She wore a tight black shirt, the front open to the middle of her chest, exposing the swell of her breasts below. A pair of tight black leather pants clad her from the waist down and she wore a pair of very high heeled boots that looked like they could cause serious injury if they stepped on someone. That was probably why she’s wearing them, Raphael thought. The passer’s by were giving her more than passing glances but she was oblivious to them.

“Camille Bellacourt. I’d like to say it’s nice to see you but I’d be lying.” Raphael said, making sure his voice was low and even. The last thing he needed was her having an excuse to cause a scene.

“Aww, now that’s no way to greet your creator, is it, Raphael? I would think you owed me a little more respect than that.” She said, taking a step closer to him.

He pulled back instinctively. Camille looked hurt but Raphael knew that she was far from being able to have an emotion such as that.

“Oh, come on, Raphael, I think we know each other better than that. No need to be so cold.” She gave a mirthless laugh. 

Raphael scowled at her. He hadn’t seen his creator in almost two hundred years but she hadn’t changed a bit. He swung his gaze to the glass doors of the restaurant, hoping that Lydia was too occupied inside to see them on the side walk. He was grateful to see that she no longer stood opposite the door. Thank god for that at least, he thought. 

Camille gave a dark smirk of her bright red lips.

“What’s wrong, Raphael, scared your little mundane will see you talking to me?” 

Raphael stared back at her in surprise. Had she been watching them? A chill ran up his spine, something that he hadn’t thought possible. As shocked as he was, however, he had no intention of letting Camille think she could threaten Lydia in any way.

“For god’s sake, Raphael, calm down. If you want to keep a pet, far be it for me to complain. Just don’t get too attached, mundanes are frightfully fragile and they’re only good for a few weeks as feeders then I suggest you dispose of it and get another one.” 

Raphael was fuming. He was luck that he was so good at containing his true emotions because at that present time, all he wanted to do was launch himself at the female vampire before him and rip out her throat. She must have sensed something was wrong, however, and she frowned at him, hands on her hips.

“What’s your problem? Don’t tell me you actually care about that woman, Raphael. Even you couldn’t be that stupid.” She gave a cold laugh.

“I think it’s time you went on your way, Camille. Surely you have other plans this evening?” He said, using every ounce of will power he had to keep his temper and voice even.

“Yes, well, you’re right about that. The local clan needs some sorting out, apparently and as I’m still the head of it, it’s up to me.” She looked around her and gave a passing man one of her best smiles. 

He nearly tripped over his own feet and smiled back. God, had the woman no shame what so ever? Raphael knew Camille was on the lookout for her next meal.

“Ah, mundanes, how ridiculous are they? So gullible. All it takes is a smile and they’re all yours for the taking. Well, as much fun as our little reunion was I should go and catch up with my dinner. Good bye Raphael. Perhaps we’ll see each other again while I’m here. It would be nice to relive some old times, would it not?” 

Camille ran a pale slender finger down the side of his face and when he flinched back she laughed.   
In one second she had disappeared, not caring about using her vampire speed in front of anyone else. Raphael felt the shift of air as she left and allowed himself to relax a little. Good, she was gone finally but the thought of her being in the city made him on edge. He was thinking about that poor unsuspecting young man she had pegged for her next meal when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
When he startled, Lydia looked at him in surprise.

“Hey! It’s only me, big guy. Are you alright? You seem tense.” 

She was looking at him with mild concern and he did his best to give her a warm smile. He could allow Camille to spoil things for him and Lydia. 

“I’m fine. Just day dreaming, that’s all. Thinking about our sleep over later.” He said, sliding a arm around her back and pulling her close. 

He kissed her over the top of the pizza boxes she was balancing and then took them from her hands. They started back towards the apartment block, gentle smiles on their faces. Raphael took every opportunity he could to scan the street in front of them, though; the last thing he wanted was another run in with Camille Bellacourt.

While Raphael and Lydia were picking up the pizza, Alec was doing his best to organise the boys in getting ready for dinner. It took several goes, but he managed to finally drag them away from their game to wash their hands. He took them down to the bathroom and supervised. Jem frowned over his shoulder as he stood on tip toes beside his brother, lathering his hands.

“Aren’t you gonna wash yours, Uncle Allie?”

“Yes, of course. As soon as you’re done I will.” He told him.

“But who’s gonna watch you, Uncle Magnus?” Alec grinned at his nephew.

“I think I can be trusted to do that on my own, Jem. Here, dry your hands.” And he handed them a towel. 

They left the bathroom and headed for the table where Magnus had just finished getting out plates and glasses.

“The pizza should be here any minute. How about you boys sit on the sofa and watch TV while you wait.” Magnus said and he went over to the coffee table and picked up the remote. He found a cartoon channel and the boys sat back happily. 

“I’ll go wash up myself. I told Jem I could do it unsupervised but maybe you should come with me just to make sure. Wouldn’t want to miss any bits.”

He grinned and held up his hands wiggling his fingers. Magnus started to laugh but then his face grew serious and his brow furrowed.

“Alexander, where is your ring? I thought you were wearing it earlier.” 

Alec felt a jab of concern and looked at his right hand. He was right. He had put it on that morning from the small box he kept it in through the week. Damn, he hadn’t even remembered taking it off. He raced down to their bedroom and looked in the box but it wasn’t there. She searched the top of the dresser and then the top of the bedside table and even in the draw but found nothing. A cold chill of fear started to creep over his skin as he went into their bathroom and searched the sink and the counter. Nothing. He went back to the main bathroom and looked around but still there was no sign of the ring.  
He went back out to Magnus, his face showing his worry. Magnus came over to him and took his hand.

“It’s alright Alexander. We’ll find it. I can always use a locating spell after the boys have gone to bed. We’ll ask Raphael when they get back, maybe he’s seen it somewhere.” 

He tried to give Alec a weak smile but he could tell Magnus was just as concerned. Alec couldn’t relax. His nerves were all fired up and he felt as anxious as hell at the thought of losing his precious gift. What would Magnus think if he lost it completely? Yeah, some boyfriend he was. He had started to pace the floor, unable to stand still. His eyes going to the front door every few minutes, willing Raphael and Lydia to come back so he could ask him about it.

“Hey, Uncle Allie? If you’re looking for your ring it’s in the kitchen on the window.” 

Alec stopped moving and stared at his nephew. What the……?

“Jem, what did you just say?” He asked him.

This time, Jem got up on his knees and looked over the back of the sofa at him.

“Your ring Uncle Magnus gaved you for your birthday is in the kitchen.” He repeated. 

Alec flew to the spot where Jem had said it was and there on the window ledge sat his ring. He snatched it up and put it back on his finger, feeling the relief flooding through him. Thank god it was safely back on his finger once more. But it still didn’t explain how Jem knew where to find it.   
He went back out to the living room. Jem had sat back down again and was happily giggling at the TV with Max once more. Alec shook his head and looked over at Magnus who was standing very still; his brow was creased and his deep brown eyes were watching the boys on the sofa. He was pinching his bottom lip in deep thought and Alec went over to him. 

“Can you believe that kid? First, he comes up with that stuff about Raphael and now he knew where my ring was. Crazy. I guess he must have seen it in there at some time.” Magnus shook his head.

“I don’t see how, my love. We’ve been with the boys since they got here and they’ve never gone into the kitchen in that whole time.” The serious look on his face had Alec starting to feel concerned. He could feel that he knew more about this than he was saying. Magnus took him by the hand and motioned for him to go into the kitchen with him, out of earshot of the boys.

“Alexander, I think your nephew is an intuitive.” 

Alec gave him a questioning look. He had no idea what he had just said.

“A what, now?”

“An intuitive. It’s something like a physic but not quite. They have a gift for finding lost objects and people and they can know things about them just by being around them.” 

Alec gave a short of laughter. Yeah, right. Like that was a thing.

“Magnus, I think you’re reading into Jem’s lucky guesses about Raphael a little too much and as for my ring, he might have seen it sitting in the ledge at some point. I don’t think he could be a psycho.” 

He grinned back at his boyfriend but the smile fell away when he saw the serious look remain, not to mention the vibes he was picking up from him. Magnus reached out his hands and grabbed his upper arms.

“Alexander, the word it psychic, not psycho and as I said, intuitive are different. Think of your family history, my angel, you carry the blood of the Nephilim in your veins. Our bond is a form of this. That means Isabelle would carry it as well. Just because she has never displayed any tendencies doesn’t mean that her children couldn’t. Jeremiah Lewis is an intuitive, I’d bet my life on it.” Magnus said. 

Alec frowned and he turned to look at his nephew. Was it possible? A few months ago, if someone had told him that the things that go bump in the night were real he would have asked them what medication they were on and did the dosage need adjusting. Now, things were different, very different indeed and being told that your four-year-old nephew could read people like an open book or find lost objects such as much-loved pieces of jewellery didn’t sound as far fetched as it once may have. He raised his eyebrows and turned back to Magnus. Izzy was going to love this one.


	29. Chapter 29

They were about to head back out to the living room when the door opened and Lydia and Raphael returned, carrying the pizza. They crossed the room amidst cheers from the boys, and placed the boxes on the table. Magnus looked up at them and smiled but there was something about Raphael’s manner and expression that had him frowning. 

He waited till everyone had started to eat and motioned for Raphael to follow him into the kitchen.

“Is everything alright, Raph? You looked troubled when you walked in.” He asked him. 

At first, the vampire looked like he wasn’t going to answer him but Raphael knew he had to tell Magnus what had happened while they were out. 

“While we were at the restaurant, I saw Camille Bellacourt.” 

Magnus gave him a wide look of surprise. This was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

“Camille? What in the name of God is she doing here? It must be decades since we last saw her.”

“She told me that she was here because of some business regarding the local clan but I would bet my life on her having an ulterior motive.”

Magnus frowned and pinched his bottom lip in thought.   
Nothing good ever came from Camille’s visits and he would have to try to keep a watchful eye on her movements if possible. 

“Magnus, she knows about Lydia. She thinks I’m keeping her as a feeder but that’s bad enough. If she finds out that we are together as a couple, I hate to think what would happen.”

They both turned to look out through the doors. Lydia was sitting at the table next to Max and Jem and they were talking animatedly about something in between bites of pizza. 

“She can’t get to Lydia, Magnus. I don’t care what it costs me, if she tries to do anything to her, so help me, I’ll stake her myself.” 

Magnus heard the angry tremor in his voice and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s hope it won’t come to anything like that, my friend. Hopefully she will only be here for a couple of days at the most and then goes back to wherever she’s been hiding herself all this time. You know what Camille’s like, she gets bored very easily. In the meantime, I’ll ask around my contacts and tell them to keep an eye open for her, see if they can’t find out what she’s really here for. We’ll keep an eye on your lady as well. I don’t think we should say anything to her just yet. No need to cry wolf if there isn’t any reason to.” Magnus told him. 

Raphael nodded and reached up to pat his hand that was still on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Magnus. I’m glad to know I have your support. I love Lydia, so much. If anything happened to her now, I don’t think I could handle it.” 

“I understand. I feel the same way about Alexander. He’s my world. The other part of my soul.” 

Raphael looked up at his friend and saw his eyes shining as he looked at the tall dark-haired man at the table. He knew exactly what he was feeling.

Later that night when they had gotten the boys into bed, the four of them settled down with a well-deserved glass of wine. Magnus turned down the lights and turned on the two lamps at the end of the sofas instead, giving the room a soft relaxing atmosphere. He gave a click of his fingers, and soft music began to play. Lydia gave a jump at the sudden noise and the others laughed.

“You’re going to have to get used to that if you’re going to be hanging around with a warlock.” Magnus reminded her. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. The boys seem to like your party tricks, Magnus. If you ever need to get another job, you’d clean up as a kid’s party entertainer.” Lydia said, as she sipped her wine and snuggled next to Raphael’s solid frame.

Magnus pretended to look horrified. “I’m going to forget I heard that, Miss Branwell. I would rather live in a cardboard box rather than lower myself to a common magician’s level. The very idea.” 

Lydia, along with Raphael and Alec were trying very hard not to laugh. Alec pulled his boyfriend in closer to him and kissed his temple.

“It’s okay, babe. I’m sure Lydia was only joking. Of course, you’re much better than that.”

Alec looked over in her direction and cupped his hand to his mouth.

“And whatever you do don’t ever mention Harry Potter.” He said in an exaggerated whisper. 

Raphael gave a snort and Magnus sent his friend such a strong look he buried his face into the side Lydia’s head.

“Alexander, I love you but if you keep this up I’m going to have to put you over my knee.” Magnus warned him.

“Now you know that’s not a form of punishment, right?” He said, cheekily. Magnus gave a growl and pulled him down to kiss him hard.

“Where did that sweet innocent man go that I met only a few months ago? Clearly, your angel blood only extends so far, sweet pea.” Now it was Alec’s turn to look unimpressed. 

“Babe, don’t even go there, okay? And you two can stop the giggling I’m not deaf, ya know.” Alec scowled over in the other two’s direction. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I know how you feel about me calling you that. What about teddy bear instead?” 

Alec looked at his boyfriend like another eye had just formed in the middle of his forehead.

“No! Geez! Do I look like a teddy bear to you? Wait, don’t answer that, I don’t think I want to hear it.” Alec held up a finger.

“Snookems?”

“No! Stop!”

“puppy? Honey Bun? Sweetums? Googly bear?” 

Alec gave an exasperated growl and grabbed Magnus by the shoulders, almost sending the glass of wine in his hand over them both, and pushed him down onto the sofa. Raphael and Lydia were killing themselves laughing at them, unable to keep it contained any longer.

“Magnus, stop! Right now! I love you but you know that those stupid names set me off.” 

Magnus looked back up at his man a wicked glint in his eye.

“I know exactly what gets you off, my love, and it has nothing to do with what I call you.” 

Oh, he was on a roll tonight, wasn’t he? Alec rolled his eyes.

“I said sets me off not gets me off. Maybe those four hundred years are finally getting to you, old man.” He grinned down at the surprised look on Magnus’ face.

“Oh, ouch!” Raphael said behind them.

“Old man huh? I’ll show you old man.” 

Before Alec knew what was happening, he heard a sharp click and then all of a sudden, he was lying flat on his back on the sofa, Magnus looming over the top of him. It took his brain and body a little bit of time to catch up with the sudden change in position. It was taking his stomach a little longer, however. It felt like it was doing somersaults inside him. Not good.

“So, sugar lips, still think it’s a good idea to call your warlock boyfriend an old man?”

Alec shook his head still disagreeing with his stomach over whether or not his last meal should make a return trip. Magnus’ face changed from evil bad guy to concerned boyfriend.

“Oh my poor baby, what have I done to you? Let me make you feel better.” 

He clicked his fingers and then held the blue misty energy over Alec’s middle. 

Alec gave a sigh, glad to be feeling well again. He would have to store that information away for another time. Fake sickness and have Magnus eating out of his hand.

“You do remember I can hear your thoughts, right?” Magnus smirked. 

Alec blushed. Oh damn. He loved their bond and their connection but sometimes it left very little room for private thoughts.

“I love you.” He said as a form of apology. Magnus gave a chuckle and kissed him.

“I love you too and I wouldn’t worry about that, you have me right where you want me most days anyway.” 

Raphael made noise of disgust. “Uh, hello, there are other people in the room, you know? You two Can be so sappy sometimes.” He grumbled.

“Look who’s talking. Oh I love the way the Lydia’s hair smells, I love how soft her skin is, I can’t wait to see her again, why does she have to work so late? Five o clock is too long.” Alec recited in a high pitched whiny voice. 

Raphael looked like he was about to jump up and grab him by the throat.

“Watch it, angel boy, or that pretty smile of yours will be rearranged.” He growled.

“You think I have a pretty smile? Aww, that’s so nice.” 

Magnus put a calming hand on Alec’s arm and shook his head. Lydia did the same thing. Boyfriends! When will they ever learn?

“Behave yourselves, please, gentlemen. We don’t need any drama, thank you. I think we should probably get to bed seeing as we will have two little boys up early bouncing around in the morning.” He stood up and pulled Alec up with him.

“Good night, you two, don’t stay up too late.” Magnus said, as he towed Alec along in the direction of their room


	30. Chapter 30

When they heard the door of their bedroom close, Lydia snuggled in closer to Raphael and turned her face up to him for a kiss. He smiled down at her and complied with her wish, getting his fill of that warmth, she exuded. These were the best moments, he thought. Sitting here holding the woman he loved, feeling her soft lips on his. It made him forget about everything else and in that time, he felt like just another ordinary guy with his girlfriend. 

“I’m glad you aren’t a warlock, big guy. Poor Alec looked positively green when Magnus shifted them like that.” Lydia said when they broke apart. 

Raphael nosed into her hair, smiling.

“You do know that I can move pretty quickly, don’t you?” 

“Well, yeah but not like Magnus did. That was instant.” He looked down at Lydia and raised an eyebrow. Challenge accepted, he thought.

“Oh yeah?” 

Before Lydia knew what was happening, Raphael had scooped her up and raced her down to his room and deposited her on the bed.

“Fast enough for you?” He smiled, feeling pleased with himself. Lydia looked at him wide eyed before she clamped a hand over her mouth and shoved him out of the way before running to the bathroom. 

Magnus had just curled himself around Alec’s solid frame and was happily smelling the back of his neck when he heard a soft knock coming from the other room.

“Shit, Lydia, I’m so sorry, are you okay, my heart?” 

The words were faint but Magnus giggled. 

“What are you laughing at, babe?” Alec said, turning his head a little.

“I think Raphael is just finding out that not everyone can handle extremely quick changes in their equilibrium. Poor Lydia, I don’t think she has the intestinal fortitude you do, my love.” 

“The many joys of being in love with a down worlder, huh? Wouldn’t change one minute of it either.” He said, and Magnus leaned over and kissed him before settling back in and closing his eyes.

It was a week later that Camille decided to make her presence felt once more. Lydia and Clary were out shopping together. It was a Saturday morning and they had decided it had been way too long since they had just had some girl time together. The guys were getting together later and they were all going to have dinner at the loft. Naturally, Clary wanted to know all the gory details of how things were going with her and Raphael and hounded her with questions the whole time. 

“So, have you broken him in yet?” Clary asked her while they looked at clothes at a shop in the mall.

“What?”

“Raphael, have you turned him to the dark side, or what?” 

Lydia gave her friend a questioning look.

“Boy, Clary, anyone would think I was some cougar going after some innocent young boy. We are that much apart in age. And as an answer to your question, I say no comment.” 

“Ha ha, that’s a yes then. He must be a pretty quick learner for all the times you’ve been over there since the two of you got together.” 

Clary was grinning at her, but Lydia refused to take the bait but the colour rose in her cheeks and added even more fuel to Clary’s fire.

“What’s the name of that old song, from that movie? You say it best, when you say nothing at all?” 

“Oh, just stop. Raphael and Is sex life is not up for discussion. I don’t want to hear about you and Jace either, for that matter.” Lydia held out a dress, giving it the once over.

“What can I say, the guy is a machine. Probably too wild for your standards.” Clary picked out a top she liked the look of. Lydia failed to see the barely disguised hook for the worm.

“I wouldn’t say that, actually. The discovery channel has nothing on us.”

The words came out before Lydia could stop them. She gasped and looked over at Clary who was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Lydia put the dress back on the rack, thinking that the bright red colour was just a little too close to the colour of her own face at the moment. 

“Sounds like someone is having a good time.”

Lydia and Clary looked to towards the sound of the strange voice. A finely built woman was standing before them, dark hair pulled back from a face that looked like she had just stepped off a red carpet somewhere. She wore a simple long sleeved white shirt and tight-fitting jeans and a pair of high heeled back boots but she made the simple outfit look like haute couture. 

“We haven’t had much time together lately so we’re catching up.” Clary explained.

“Well, you certainly sound like your enjoying yourselves. That dress would look stunning on you, by the way. Good enough to eat, even.” She smiled at Lydia. 

Lydia felt a jab of surprise hit her. The remark was totally innocent, I mean, the woman was a complete stranger, for god’s sake but it hit pretty close to the bone none the less and had her feeling edgy.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You should get it, Lydia, Raphael would love it.” Clary said, nodding towards the rack where it hung. 

Something made Lydia wince at the sound of her friend saying her boyfriend’s name. Maybe she was just being overly cautious of their secret.

“Raphael? Is that your boyfriend’s name? Well, how charmingly old fashioned. I bet he’s a really gentleman.” 

Before she could answer Clary had jumped in again.

“He is. You have no idea how old fashioned.” Clary chuckled. Lydia gave her a look that hopefully would make her stop talking. Right now.

“Oh, how adorable. I think we’ve made your friend blush. I’m so sorry. I’m Camille, by the way, and you are?” She gave Lydia a questioning look, one elegant brow raised.

“Lydia, and this big mouth is Clary.” 

Something past over the woman’s face, almost like she was she had just gained some much sought after information. The look flashed by so quickly though, it had her thinking she was just reading way too much into things again. 

“It’s so nice to meet you both. I had better let you two get back to your girl bonding time. Happy shopping ladies and I would definitely get that dress, Lydia. I would bet you any money you like that red would be Raphael’s favourite colour. He’s a very lucky man. But then I’d wager he’s one in a million as well. Good bye ladies, maybe we’ll run into each other again some time.”

She gave them a brilliant smile and walked off. 

Lydia’s first thought as she watched her leave was not if I see you first.

“She seemed nice. How pretty was she? I kept waiting for paparazzi to come flying out from somewhere to take pictures. The woman could probably wear a paper bag and look good in it. Are you going to get that dress?” 

Lydia realised she was still staring off into the distance; Camille was long gone but Lydia was still turned in that direction.

“Hey! Wakey wakey, are you getting it or what?” Clary had given her a poke in her arm and she came back from her deep thoughts.

“What? Ah, no I don’t think so.” She said.

“You’re crazy. Camille’s right you would look great in that colour.” Clary seemed like she had no intentions of giving up.

“Why don’t we go and get lunch now? I’ve starving.” Lydia said, putting a smile on her face and turning away from the clothes.

The thought of food really didn’t appeal to her right then but she had to break Clary’s train of thought somehow.

“Okay. Let’s go. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when you have second thoughts about that dress.”

The rest of their day together went well enough but after their encounter with Camille, Lydia continued to feel unsettled somehow. 

They went back to the apartment to find the four men already assembled.


	31. Chapter 31

Clary went over to Jace and jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and covering his face in kisses. 

“Wow, so now I’m worried. Exactly how much money did you spend?” Jace asked, half serious.

“I behaved myself, I can assure you. I tried to talk Lydia into this gorgeous dress but she wouldn’t listen. Sorry Raphael.” Clary, gave the vampire a sad look.

“That’s okay, Clary, I don’t care. I think Lydia looks good in anything.” He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her against him and kissing her cheek. He frowned and looked at her.

“Are you okay? You’re a bit quiet.” He asked her. Lydia thought about telling him about the woman they met in the store but decided that she didn’t want to come off sounding paranoid and silly.

“Shopping with Clary wears me out, that’s all. She’s hounded me all day with questions about us and I got sick of telling her no comment.” Lydia told him.

“So, what? I’m not good enough to brag about to your friend? Miss Branwell, you cut me to the core.” Raphael encircled her with his arms and feigned a hurt look. Lydia smiled and reached up to kiss him.

“And here I was thinking you were a nice old-fashioned kind of guy. I could start telling Clary more about us if you like. I’m sure she’d be interested to know how talented you are with that tongue of yours or how quick you can get me excited.” Lydia put her arms around his neck, smiling.

“On the other hand, maybe you should leave some things up to the imagination. And for the record, there are certain things that never go out of style. But if you like the old-fashioned way, we could always go back to just holding hands.” He said.

“You even think about that and I’ll start stocking up on garlic and holy water.” She grinned. Raphael laughed and shook his head.

“You do remember that neither of those things has any effect on me, don’t you?” 

“Damn, you’re right. No effect at all? Not even a nasty rash or something?” He laughed and kissed her.

“I think you’re safe anyway, I don’t think I could keep my hands off you even if I tried.” He kissed her so deeply, Lydia felt her knees start to give way and then a round of whistles and cheers went up from around the room. 

Lydia giggled and buried her head into Raphael’s neck. Raphael sent a sour look out around the room.

“So, what are we having for dinner? All that shopping made me hungry.” Clary said, hitting the floor once again.

“What’s everyone hungry for? And before you say another word Jace Wayland, I mean pertaining to food. We can go middle eastern, or French, Moroccan is always a good choice. Something from the orient, Thai, Chinese, Vietnamese. Come on people, someone put in a suggestion.” Magnus held up his hands and looked around the room.

“I kinda feel like beer and pizza.” Alec shrugged and gave him a lop-sided grin. A murmur of agreement came from the rest of the room and Magnus shook his head.

“You really have such exotic tastes where food is concerned, my love. But, whatever my man wants, he gets. I’ll go order it, I suppose.” He kissed Alec before he headed for the kitchen.

While they waited for the pizza, they poured drinks and Magnus came out with a couple of bowls of chips. Everyone sat around the living room, talking and joking good naturedly. 

It was a great way to end the day and when the pizza was delivered, they decided to just eat in the living room. Everyone was busy eating with the exception of Raphael, that was. Lydia was sitting beside him on the sofa, leaning against his firm chest. A piece of sausage fell from the slice and dropped onto her light-coloured shirt.

“Grrrr! That’s going to stain now.” She grumbled and dabbed at the reddy coloured mark on her chest. 

“Now see, if you had been wearing that red dress that Camille told you to buy, it wouldn’t look half as bad.” Clary pointed out. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“And if I had bought that dress I’d be even more pissed about getting food on it. It was worth heaps more that this shirt.” 

It was a few minutes before Lydia realised everything had gone quiet. She looked up and saw Alec, Magnus and Raphael looking at each other with serious expressions.

“Okay, what did I miss.” She asked, looking from one to the other. 

“Did you say Camille?” Raphael said, repeating the woman’s name. Something made Lydia’s skin prickle.

“Yes, when Clary and I were out shopping today a dark-haired woman came up to us and was talking to us about a dress I was looking at. Why? Do you know someone like that?” 

Magnus and Alec had seemed to of lost their appetites. The put their remaining slices of pizza down and looked at each other.  
Lydia sat up straighter and looked at her boyfriend. Something wasn’t right, she could feel it.

“What exactly did she say to you, my heart?” Raphael said softly to her. 

“She was really nice actually. She was telling Lydia that she should buy the red dress cause Raphael would love it on her. Said that she bet red was his colour, ha, is it, Raph?” Clary asked with a laugh. She obviously had no idea that there was anything amiss and was chatting away like always.

Magnus gave a small jerk of his head, looking at Raphael and Lydia. Alec went to get up as well but he put a hand on his thigh and said something softly into his ear and he sat back again.

The other two got up and followed Magnus into the kitchen. 

“Okay, so what’s going on, guys, cause you’re starting to scare me.” Lydia said, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Lydia, I think the woman you spoke to today was Camille Bellacourt.” Magnus said. Lydia gave him a look that said she had no idea why that name should mean anything to her.

“Camille was my creator, Lydia.” Raphael told her, and took her arms in his hands. She frowned a little, still not getting the connection.

“She is the one that made me a vampire.” He explained. 

“Oh, Oh wow. Okay. Geez, how old is she?” 

“No one is quite sure about her rightful age. I’ve heard anywhere from five hundred to a thousand years old. The thing is, she’s bad news, Lydia.” Raphael told her. Lydia knew there had been something about her she didn’t trust. 

“So, what? You think she’s jealous of me or something?” 

“Probably more along the lines of a very old claim of previous ownership. As Raphael’s creator, Camille still has control over him. He is technically supposed to do her bidding no matter what. And it’s not usually encouraged to fall in love with a human, either. The problem is that even though she hasn’t been around for many years, Camille is still head of the local vampire clan.”

“But you aren’t a part of that, are you?” She looked up at Raphael.

“It’s rather a grey area, I’m afraid. You see, by law, any vampire in the city comes under the jurisdiction and is a member of the clan where they live with them or not. I have been able to get away with not having anything to do with them for so long because of Magnus. Being the high warlock has its advantages, sometimes.” Raphael said.

“And there’s the other little reason why Camille has shown leniency in the matter as well. We were once together, a very long time ago now. It didn’t end very well, I’m afraid but she seems to of afforded me a little leeway where that is concerned.”

“Oh shit, does Alec know?”

“Yes, he knows, we don’t keep secrets from each other even the bad ones.” 

“So, I take it thanks to Clary’s big mouth the cat’s out of the bag where our relationship is concerned?” Raphael asked.

“Yeah, I did try to stop her from talking so much but the woman could talk under water with a mouth full of marbles. That and she doesn’t read body signals very well. So, what happens now?” 

So much for a normal life, she thought as she looked up at her boyfriend. 

“Now we will have to keep our eye out for her, try and figure out what she’s up to. Magnus has his contacts trying to find what out as well. As long as we keep our eyes open, hopefully she will just deal with her clan business and leave.” Raphael took her in his arms and held her tight. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, my heart. I’ll stake her myself if she tries anything. But I think for the time being, it might be a good idea if you stay here with us. There are protection wards all around the apartment and on the building, that will alert us if she tries to come here. I wouldn’t feel right knowing you were at home alone.” Lydia held him tight and smiled. She felt so safe when she was with him.

“At least some good’s come out of this then. I get to be with you when I’m not at work.” She didn’t see the look exchanged between Raphael and Magnus. But she sensed something.

“I have to go to work, guys. I can’t just up and disappear for days on end. I’ve already done that, remember? My boss was about to call out the national guard. Isn’t there something a can do to protect myself while I’m at work?” 

“I could cast a charm over you but then she would probably be expecting that but I’ll do it anyway. Wear as much silver jewellery as you have and if she ever tries to get close to you again, make sure it touches her skin. I doubt she’ll want to be in a hurry to have that pretty hide of her marked in any way. She’s way too vain for that.” Magnus told her. Lydia took in a deep breath.

“Okay, so who’s going to come and help me pack?”


End file.
